Von Manie, Hypomanie und Depression
by Mounira
Summary: Sie sind 16 Jahre alt, als Alfred das erste Mal absolut unausstehlich wird: seine Freunde vergrault, in der Schule versagt und obendrein seinen Zwillingsbruder Matthew wie den letzten Dreck behandelt. Sie sind 16 Jahre als, als Alfred das erste Mal völlig am Ende ist...
1. I

**Author's Note:** Da hätten wir sie dann doch, die pre-series Story über Alfred und Matthew, passend zu meiner Fanfic „Von Kaffee, Cookies und Kakao".

Die gute Nachricht für alle, die diese Fanfiction nicht gelesen haben und auch nicht lesen wollen: man muss das nicht. Es macht nur etwas mehr Sinn, wenn man die andere Geschichte auch kennt, schätze ich. Vor allem dieses erste Kapitel wirkt sonst vermutlich sehr „hä?".

Fremdlesern sei zudem gesagt, dass Alfred und Matthew in dieser Geschichte normale Zwillingsbrüder sind.

Ursprünglich wollte ich auch nur einen simplen OS schreiben, aber als es dann im Word die 15 Seiten knackte, dachte ich mir: lad es lieber in einzelnen Kapiteln hoch, den Lesern zuliebe :p

**Warnings:** AU, hurt/comfort, dezentes OOC wegen einer psychischen Krankheit in Form von Alfreds** Bipolarer Störung** (die in dieser Fanfic hier aber sehr lange von niemandem als solche erkannt wird)

**Disclaimer:** Die Jungs und das Coverbild gehören nicht mir, also nix Rechte und erst recht nix Geld.

Viel Spaß an all jene unter euch, die sich dieser Fanfic stellen und danke an jene, die sie obendrein kommentieren und/oder favorisieren.

* * *

**Von Manie, Hypomanie und Depression**

Matthew war mit einem Schlag wach. Ohne zu wissen, wieso. Die Nacht lag klar und still im Haus und drückte ihm unverhältnismäßig schwer auf den Brustkorb.  
Der 16-Jährige musste bemüht tief atmen, wobei sich seine Sinne zu spitzen schienen. Irgendwo vom Flur aus kroch ein Geräusch unter seiner Zimmertüre hindurch und geradewegs in seine Gehörgänge. Die roten Ziffern seines Radioweckers warfen ein aggressives 04:06 Uhr ins Zimmer und ließen Matthew glatt das Luftholen vergessen. Sein Körper ruhte wie einbetoniert auf der Matratze, während er auf die beinahe nicht zu vernehmenden Schritte im Flur lauschte. Selbst ohne frischen Sauerstoff und todmüde war ihm sofort klar, wer dort zu dieser unchristlichen Zeit durchs Haus spukte. Verdammt!

Schneller als erwartet schmiss Matthew die Decke von sich runter und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Durch den großen Raum schwebten Nachtschatten, geboren aus der Dunkelheit und dem faden, weit entfernten Mondlicht. Die Vorhänge waren nicht gänzlich zugezogen, das Fenster stand auf kipp. Mit wenigen Schritten erreichte Matthew seine Zimmertüre und riss diese abrupt auf.

„Alfred!?"

Sein Zischen wirkte wie das einer Schlange und ließ den Angesprochenen, der soeben in seinem eigenen Zimmer verschwinden wollte, erstaunt herumwirbeln. Dank der Lichtverhältnisse glichen sie beide unscheinbaren Gestalten, die mit bloßem Auge kaum zu erkennen waren. Matthew spürte Unwohlsein in sein Gefühlsleben tropfen, als er die weit aufgerissenen Augen seines Zwillingsbruders ortete.  
Alfred stand, den Knauf seiner Zimmertüre in der Hand, komplett angezogen auf dem Flur. An ihm haftete der Geruch der Außenwelt, der rauen Stadt und von etwas, das Matthew spontan nicht zu identifizieren fähig war. Es war jedoch unangenehm.

„Mann, Matthie, erschreck mich doch nich' so! Was'n los?", flanierte Alfreds Stimme über den guten Teppich.

„Was los ist?! Du fragst mich allen Ernstes, **was los ist**?!" Aus Matthew sprach die gleiche Fassungslosigkeit, die ihn in den letzten Wochen immer öfter überfiel, wenn es um seinen Bruder ging. „Du hast Hausarrest und-"  
„Oh Gott...!", stöhnte Alfred genervt und ging, ohne seinen Bruder noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, in sein Zimmer. Matthew sah sich der geschlossenen Türe gegenüber. Seine Nase war noch immer mit dem fremdartigen, leicht unangenehmen Geruch beschäftigt, konnte aber keinen Anhaltspunkt in Matthews Gedächtnis finden.

Seine eigene Zimmertüre zuziehend, tapste der Blonde über den breiten Flur und erlaubte es sich, ins Zimmer seines Bruders zu schlüpfen. Dieser hatte die kleine Nachttischlampe neben seinem Bett angeknipst und kickte seine Turnschuhe unbekümmert durch den Raum.

„Mom und Dad rasten total aus, wenn die mitkriegen, dass du schon wieder weg warst! Wo um alles in der Welt bist du gewesen?!"

Fordernde Unterhaltungen waren eher weniger Matthews Stärke. Seine Worte hinterließen stets den Eindruck eines gut gemeinten Ratschlags, den man entweder annehmen konnte oder nicht. Was Alfred betraf, so schien dieser jegliche Ratschläge in den Wind zu schießen. Meistens ignorierte er Matthew regelrecht. Zumindest in den letzten Wochen war dies verstärkt der Fall gewesen.

„Sie werden's aber nicht mitkriegen." Nonchalant zog sich Alfred zunächst seine Reißverschlussjacke aus und danach das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Beides flog in Richtung Schreibtischstuhl, verfehlte diesen jedoch und lumpte sich auf dem Boden zu einem schmutzigen Haufen zusammen.

Matthew musste wütend schnauben. Etwas in seiner Brust stach wie ein Eispickel auf sein Herz ein. Es war die unerhörte Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Alfred davon ausging, sein Zwilling würde ihn nicht verpfeifen. Für einen unbestimmten Moment wünschte sich Matthew, er hätte Alfred schon am letzten Wochenende verraten, als dieser sich ebenfalls über den Hausarrest hinweggesetzt und sich rausgeschlichen hatte. Ohne dass Matthew erfuhr, wo er sich rumgetrieben hatte. Überhaupt war nicht mehr auszumachen, was Alfred eigentlich veranstaltete, wenn er nicht Zuhause war.

Sich mit der rechten Hand zunächst durchs Haar fahrend und dann im Nacken stoppend, seufzte Matthew unüberhörbar.  
„Weißt du-"  
„Nacht, Bro!", unterbrach Alfred ihn und vollführte ein liebloses Winken über die Schulter hinweg. Alfred empfand Matthew als so lästig wie ein Insekt und seine primäre Aufmerksamkeit galt der Spielkonsole, die er soeben startete.

Matthew blieb der Mund offen stehen. Es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass Alfred den Anschluss an ihre gemeinsame Clique vollkommen verloren hatte. Matthew musste sich im Hinterkopf behalten, hier gerade noch ein _nettes_ Gespräch mit seinem Bruder zu führen... Der konnte auch ganz anders, wie er in jüngster Zeit eifrig bewiesen hatte. Noch fieser, noch herablassender, noch sprunghafter. Woher auch immer Alfred diese Arroganz nahm, sie machte ihn unausstehlich!

„Wir müssen in knapp drei Stunden aufstehen. Morgen ist Schule! Da kannst du doch jetzt nich' zocken, verdammt!" Die Anmerkung fiel wie ein vergifteter Vogel zu Boden und lag genau zwischen den Geschwistern. Alfred hatte sich, den Controller in der Hand, auf sein King Size Bett gefläzt und kam nicht im Leben auf die Idee, er sei seinem Gesprächspartner eine Antwort schuldig.

Matthew spürte das Stechen in der Brust stärker werden. Es drängte abwärts, in Richtung seines Magens. Ein zorniger Säuresee brodelte dort und machte sich in Form eines sauren Aufstoßens bemerkbar.  
„Du solltest wirklich noch ein bisschen schlafen...!", probierte Matthew es weiter, wohlwissend nichts zu erwirken. Alfreds unnatürlich wache Augen waren auf das metzelnde Geschehen auf dem breiten Flachbildschirm geheftet. Zombies starben und Blut spritzte.

Wieso versuchte Matthew es überhaupt noch? Warum gab er sich jedes verdammte Mal Mühe, obwohl sein Zwillingsbruder alles so mutwillig zerstörte?

Die Augenbrauen teils schmerzlich, teils erbost verschoben, wandte sich Matthew zum Gehen. Das Frustrierende war, dass er mittlerweile so entsetzlich sauer auf Alfred war und dass dieser Matthews Wut in keiner Weise zur Kenntnis nahm! Und es hatte seine Zeit gedauert, bis Matthew diese Wut überhaupt entwickelt hatte. Das konnte man mal glauben...

Immerhin waren sie gemeinsam aufgewachsen, Matthew kannte also die Marotten seines Bruders. Alfred war ein Typ, der gern haltlos vorausstürmte, wenn man ihn nicht rechtzeitig am Kragen packte und ihm verständlich machte, dass das vielleicht nicht die beste Methode war. Insbesondere in den vergangenen Jahren hatte sich ihr Verhältnis trotzdem angenehm aufeinander abgestimmt. Mit Alfred, der stets einen Blick zu seinem Zwilling warf und sich auf diesem Wege dessen Meinung einholte, und Matthew, der in Alfreds treibender Kraft genügend Mut und Zuversicht fand, um die Dinge anzupacken, statt sie verschüchtert vom Spielfeldrand des Lebens zu begutachten. Sie hatten sich ergänzt, sie hatten voneinander profitiert.

Doch dann war es vorbei gewesen. Irgendwann im Laufe dieses Schuljahres hatte Alfred ihre Verbindung einfach rigoros gekappt wie eine überflüssige Telefonverbindung. Keine Blicke mehr. Keine Harmonie mehr. Alfred war wie fortgeblasen und doch übermäßig präsent.

Matthew hatte sich zunächst von Alfreds widerlichem Geltungsdrang verschluckt gefühlt, war aber als der Ruhigere von ihnen beiden im kleineren Stil gewissermaßen daran gewöhnt.  
Dieser Grad war aber so enorm gekippt, dass Matthew dafür ein Ausdruck gänzlich fehlte. Sein Bruder war ein Mensch geworden, bei dem man nicht mehr einschätzen konnte, was er als nächstes sagen oder tun würde. Aber egal, was es war, es handelte ihm – und manchmal auch Matthew – Ärger ein. Der aktuelle Hausarrest war der beste Beweis dafür.

Matthew kroch zurück unter seine Bettdecke, die Seele sorgenschwer und voller unschöner Erinnerungen. Alfred machte das jetzt sicher seit über drei Monaten so, dass er allem und jedem vor den Kopf stieß: den Mitschülern, den Freunden, den Lehrern, ihren Eltern und allen voran seinem Zwillingsbruder.  
Da waren Worte, nein, eigentlich boshafte Beleidigungen gefallen, die Matthew sehr tief verscharrt hatte, um sie nicht jeden Abend aufs Neue Revue passieren lassen zu müssen. Das Unterbewusstsein war allerdings wenig erfreut über die Hässlichkeiten...

Sich auf die Seite rollend, sog Matthew die Oberlippe zwischen die Zähne. Er würde keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Ob Alfred überhaupt die Absicht verfolgte, in dieser Nacht schlafen zu gehen, war stark zu bezweifeln. Alfred preschte mit der Ellbogentaktik von jemandem, der sich hauptsächlich von Energy Drinks, Kaffee und Fast Food ernährte, durchs Leben. Sein Tatendrang war nicht immer so ungebremst gewesen. Bis vor kurzem noch hatte Alfred seine Vorteile daraus gezogen und die beneidenswerte Ausdauer aufgebracht, sich so lange mit Dingen auseinander zu setzen, bis Probleme gelöst und Schulaufgaben verstanden waren. Er war klug. Gewesen.

Matthew wusste nicht, warum er sich lieber auf die Zunge biss als ihren Eltern zu beichten, dass Alfreds letzte Klausuren allesamt gewaltig in die Hose gegangen waren. Da jagte ein F das nächste...  
Es konnte nicht an Alfreds Intelligenz liegen, das war Matthew schon klar. Alfred schien bloß permanent abgelenkt und überhaupt nicht in der Lage, dem Stoff noch gescheit folgen zu können oder gar zu wollen. Sein fortwährendes Zappeln machte es für Matthew ebenfalls schwierig, genug Konzentration für den Unterricht aufzubringen. Dass sein Bruder diese nicht besaß, sah ein Blinder mit Krückstock. Alfred bekritzelte Tische, malte auf die Ränder von Arbeitsblättern und hörte gar nicht mehr zu. Hausaufgaben hatte er schon seit Wochen nicht mehr erledigt und bloß dämlich gegrinst, wenn Matthew oder die Lehrer ihn daran erinnert hatten.

Das Haus würde explodieren, wenn Alfred mit seinem Zeugnis und dem Beschluss, die Klasse wiederholen zu müssen, nach Hause käme.

Sich auf den Rücken drehend, starrte Matthew stur an die Zimmerdecke. Wenn Alfred die Klasse wiederholen musste, würden sie nicht länger nebeneinander sitzen können. Matthew konnte sich nicht helfen, aber die Vorstellung beruhigte ihn mittlerweile. Denn ein großes Problem war, dass sie beide immer als ‚die Zwillinge' gehandelt wurden. Ein Status, den Alfred in den Dreck zog. Wenn Alfred im Freundeskreis Beleidigungen aussprach und auf Parties Sofas aufschlitzte oder Bierdosen schüttelte, um sie dann wild spritzend im Elternschlafzimmer zu öffnen, fiel es zwangsläufig auch auf Matthew zurück.

Ja, so gesehen war es vermutlich ganz gut, wenn sich ihre Wege langsam trennten und Matthew für sich behielt, dass ihm der ein oder andere Freund hinter hervorgehaltener Hand zugeflüstert hatte, er solle beim nächsten Mal alleine kommen und Alfred daheim lassen...

Matthew zog beschämt die Decke höher und vergrub die Nasenspitze im weichen Stoff. Er war ein furchtbarer Bruder, so was zu denken. Er war ein Verräter geworden, weil er den heimlichen Einladung auch wahrhaftig alleine nachzukommen angefangen hatte. Es tat ihm leid, sich mittlerweile ohne Alfred besser amüsieren zu können als mit ihm, und die Erinnerungen an zu viele Momente und Jahre, in denen es anders war, machten ihn unsagbar traurig...

**Ende Teil 1**


	2. II

**Anmerkung:** Mit gefiel die Kapitelaufteilung nicht. Also hab ich das erste Kapitel auf zwei Kapitel aufgeteilt. Nicht wundern ;-)

* * *

**Von Manie, Hypomanie und Depression II**

Matthew fühlte sich nicht nur wie ein Verräter, sondern obendrein auch noch wie ein Verbrecher. Er sollte das hier nicht tun, wirklich nicht, aber er tat es. Es widersprach zwar all seinen Prinzipien, doch er verfolgte seinen Bruder. Alfred und er, sie sollten gerade beide im Bus sitzen und in die Schule fahren. Alfred war auch in den vergangenen Tagen stets zeitig aufgestanden und mit Matthew zusammen aus dem Haus gegangen. Nur dann verlor sich seine Spur plötzlich und Matthew hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sein Bruder hin war. Es war, als habe er sich in Luft aufgelöst! In der Schule kreuzte er jedenfalls den ganzen Tag lang nicht auf.

Matthew wurde speiübel, wenn er an all die weiteren unentschuldigten Fehlstunden dachte, die sich zu Alfreds schlechten Noten hinzugesellten. Das Schuljahr war so gut wie vorbei und Alfred hatte nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts getan, um seine Zensuren zu retten. Matthew hatte ihn ein paar Mal drauf hingewiesen, Andeutungen gemacht. Sogar das Angebot gestellt, mit Alfred für die letzte Runde Klausuren zu lernen. Aber Alfred hatte keine Motivation gezeigt und in den letzten Tagen kaum sein Zimmer verlassen.

Während er bis vor kurzem ständig unterwegs war, schien er nun mit dem Raum verwachsen. Die Vorhänge waren permanent zugezogen und das künstliche Licht vom Fernseher oder Computer zuckte durch die Dunkelheit. Keine bis zum Anschlag aufgedrehte Musik mehr. Zumindest davon blieb Matthew verschont. Doch das machte die Dinge nicht einfacher.

Alfred war genauso schwer zu fassen zu bekommen wie vor ein oder zwei Monaten noch. Während er in jenen Tagen um kein Wort verlegen war, schien ihm das Sprechen jetzt zu anstrengend. Matthew bekam in der Regel einen abweisenden Blick geschenkt, sonst nichts. Selbst beim gemeinsamen Abendessen mit ihren Eltern hing Alfred auf seinem Stuhl wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve und kaute lieblos auf allem herum, was man ihm hinstellte. Falls ihre Eltern ihn etwas fragten, antwortete er regelrecht mechanisch.

Matthew hatte ihn nicht verpetzt. Aber die Zeugnisse rückten mit jedem Tag näher. Alfred würde es nicht schaffen. Matthew hatte bisher immer noch nicht herausgefunden, was so enorm wichtig war, dass sein Zwillingsbruder dafür sogar die Schule schwänzte. Deswegen bespitzelte er ihn nun.  
Sich zurückfallen lassend, versteckte sich Matthew hinter den Passanten und beobachtete, wie Alfred träge den Bürgersteig entlang schlenderte. Die Kapuze seines Hoodies hatte er tief ins Gesicht gezogen, die Hände in den Taschen verstaut. Auf der Straße rauschte der rege New Yorker Morgenverkehr vorbei. Hupen und Hektik pressten die Atmosphäre in ein strenges Korsett, aus dem purer Stress quoll.

Alfred schien im Kreis zu laufen. Zumindest war Matthew sehr bald klar, dass der Weg, den sein Bruder nahm, ihn wieder nach Hause führte. Sollte das etwa bedeuten, Alfred war die letzten Tage nur aufgestanden, um seiner Familie weiszumachen, er ginge zur Schule?

Matthew musste vorsichtiger werden, als sie den deutlich ruhigeren Vorort erreichten. Sich hinter geparkten Autos versteckend, folgte er Alfred weiterhin aus größerer Entfernung. Tatsächlich steuerte er auf ihr Zuhause zu. Matthew sah ihn bald darauf in der Haustüre verschwinden, mehr wie ein schleichender Schatten als das Energiebündel, was ihn in den letzten Monaten aufs Übelste terrorisiert hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen beschloss Matthew, ihm leise ins Innere zu folgen. Seinen Schlüssel drehte er quasi geräuschlos herum und lauschte. Doch es schien fast so, als sei niemand da. Stille war in dem großen Haus konserviert.  
Seine Schultasche abstellend, pellte sich Matthew aus seiner leichten Sommerjacke und schlüpfte aus den Schuhen, um anschließend die Treppe hinauf ins Obergeschoss zu nehmen. Irgendwas ließ ihn höchst wachsam bleiben. Vermutlich war es die pure Fassungslosigkeit.

Warum machte Alfred das? Was war nur in ihn gefahren?

Schlechte Noten waren eine Sache, aber er machte seit Tagen blau! Matthew wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie er noch lügen sollte. Die Lehrer hatten erwähnt, dass kein Elternanruf gekommen sei, um Alfred zu entschuldigen. Auch kein Schreiben. Die Stunden blieben demnach unentschuldigt. Matthew solle das bitte Zuhause noch einmal unmissverständlich klar machen.

Matthew traute sich aber nicht. Bis vor kurzem hatte er Angst gehabt, Alfred würde dann komplett ausrasten und sie würden als ein sich prügelndes Knäuel auf dem Boden enden. Jetzt befürchtete Matthew, dass eine solche Nachricht seinen Bruder zerbrechen könne.

Alfred war so anders geworden. So beängstigend still und dünnhäutig...

Matthew lehnte das Ohr an Alfreds geschlossene Zimmertüre, doch konnte kein Geräusch vernehmen. Alfred hatte sich wohl wieder ins Bett gelegt, um zu schlafen. Das sah ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich...

Unwissend was er tun sollte, stand Matthew für einige Minuten reglos vor der Türe, ehe er langsam in sein Zimmer hinüber ging. Immer darauf achtend, sämtliche verräterischen Laute zu vermeiden. In seinem Zimmer nahm er auf dem bequemen Sessel Platz, der sich optimal zum Lesen und Zocken eignete. Jetzt jedoch galt Matthews Aufmerksamkeit seinem Smartphone.

**Wo bist du?** tippte er in das Chatprogramm ein und sendete die Frage kurzentschlossen an Alfred. Dann starrte er wartend auf sein Display hinab.

Es dauerte nur knapp eine Minute, dann zeigte ihm das Programm an, dass die Nachricht vom Empfänger gelesen wurde. Also war sein Bruder zumindest noch wach. Allerdings schrieb er nicht zurück.

Matthew wartete weiter, während er nervös mit den Zehen wackelte und ab und an zur Tür rübersah. So als würde diese sich einfach öffnen und Alfred, so wie Matthew ihn vor geraumer Zeit gekannt hatte, würde hereinspazieren. Sie würden reden und lachen und das Beste aus diesem Tag machen. Alles wäre irgendwie gut, ohne dass es die letzten Monate gegeben hatte.

Als ihm bewusst wurde, vergeblich auf eine Antwort zu hoffen, seufzte Matthew. Alfred wollte keinen Kontakt, kein Gespräch. Die Nachricht war nur ein Vorwand gewesen, was auch sonst? Aber wenn Alfred sich nicht mal die Mühe machte, auf eine simple Frage zu antworten, dann bezweifelte Matthew, dass es Sinn machte, jetzt zu ihm hinüber zu gehen...

Matthew entschied, es nachher trotzdem zu versuchen. All die Fehlstunden, all die schlechten Zensuren – so ging das nicht weiter! Wie konnte Alfred jeden verdammten Tag so tun, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung? Es war offensichtlich, dass ihn etwas belastete. Oder wieso bekam er den Hintern nicht mehr hoch? Selbst im Sportunterricht schien Alfred zuletzt jede Bewegung zu anstrengend; das entsprach so gar nicht seinem üblichen Wesen. Alfred war immer ein ambitionierter Sportler gewesen, vor allem Basketball und Baseball liebte er heiß und innig. Matthew stand ja hauptsächlich auf Eishockey, aber an der Garage war ein Basketballkorb befestigt und die Brüder hatten früher häufig abends noch ein paar Körbe geworfen. Jetzt wusste Matthew nicht mal mehr, wo der dazugehörige Ball abgeblieben war.

Matthew ließ genug Zeit verstreichen, bevor er sich aus dem Zimmer wagte und letztlich leise an der gegenüberliegenden Türe klopfte. Keine Antwort. Trotzdem drehte er langsam am Knauf und blinzelte dann ins Dunkle.  
Die Luft sagte ihm, dass dringend ein Fenster geöffnet gehörte. Es war chaotisch wie eh und je und in dem großen Bett lag unter dem hohen Deckenberg ein Häufchen Elend, das normalerweise auf den Namen Alfred hörte.

„Alfie?" Matthew wagte sich weit genug in dem Raum, um eines der schwachen Lichter im Regal einzuschalten. Der Deckenberg raschelte kurz, als Alfred sich herumdrehte und mühevoll halb aufsetzte. Sein Haar war dermaßen zerzaust, als habe er die letzten zwei Stunden damit zugebracht, sich permanent von einer Seite auf die andere zu wälzen. Seine Augen waren verquollen und müde, mit schweren Lidern, an denen verklebte Wimpern hingen.

Er hatte geweint. Keine Sturzbäche, aber es waren definitiv Tränen geflossen.

Matthew wurde flau, als er zaghaft die Tür schloss und sich dann vor das Bett hockte, die Arme auf die Matratze stützend.  
„Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Die blauen Augen seines Bruders wandten sich ertappt ab. Seine Lippen versuchten sich an einem Lächeln.  
„Was machst'n du hier?"

„Du warst nicht in der Schule, also hab ich dir geschrieben. Als du nicht geantwortet hast, da dachte ich, vielleicht ist dir nich' gut und du bist wieder nach Hause gegangen." Es war geflunkert, aber absolut vertretbar in dieser Situation. Matthew wollte nicht austesten, wohin die Wahrheit führte.

Unter der Decke vollführte Alfred ein Schulterzucken und knetete seine Hände.  
„Hab deine Nachricht nich' gesehen, sorry."

So einfach war das mit den Lügen. Trotzdem nickte Matthew. Das Wörtchen „sorry", welches er schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr von Alfred gehört hatte, übermannte ihn. All seine Versuche, mit seinem Zwillingsbruder Blickkontakt aufzubauen, scheiterten allerdings.  
Eine Hand hebend, fühlte er dessen Stirn. Sie war zwar warm und Alfred entzog sich der Geste, aber Fieber konnte Matthew nicht diagnostizieren.

„Hast du Kopfschmerzen? Soll ich dir 'ne Tablette holen?"

„Bin nur müde..."

„Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?"

Alfred sparte sich die Antwort und rollte elanlos zurück auf die Seite, seinem Gesprächspartner bloß noch den Rücken präsentierend. Das war alarmierend. Alfred lag hier wie ein sterbendes Tier. Derselbe Alfred, der neulich noch problemlos Nächte durchgemacht hatte und nie Schlaf oder gar Ruhe gebraucht hatte.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen stand Matthew schließlich auf, streichelte einmal tröstend über den Rücken des Deckenbündels und verließ mit einem „Bin gleich wieder da" den Raum. Matthew bewegte sich noch immer lautlos, als er die Stufen hinab schritt und die Küche betrat. Die Sonne war mittlerweile schon kräftiger als heute früh; der Sommer war im Anmarsch und sogar der Pool im Garten konnte schon benutzt werden. Bloß dass Matthew nicht guten Gewissens an Vergnügen denken konnte, während sein Bruder wie ein Zombie vor sich hinvegetierte. Vielleicht hatte sich Alfred doch etwas eingefangen?

Zwei Tassen heiße Schokolade zubereitend, ließ sich der Blonde die Fakten durch den Kopf gehen. Nein, Alfred war nicht erkältet und er brütete auch nichts aus. Das war es nicht. Es war irgendwas Anderes, das wie ein tonnenschwerer Vorhang über seinem Gemüt hing. Aber was war es? Womöglich doch der ihn einholende Kummer? Die Sorgen über das verpatzte Schuljahr?

Matthew schnappte sich eine Tüte Mini-Marshmallows aus einem hohen Küchenschrank, ließ in jede Tasse ein paar der fluffigen Süßigkeiten fallen und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg zurück nach oben. Alfred hatte sich keinen Millimeter gerührt.

„Ich hab dir auch 'nen Kakao gemacht. Mit extra vielen Marshmallows drin." So wie Alfred es mochte, wenn er denn mal Kakao trank. Normalerweise kippte er sich im Sommer ja lieber Cola oder Limo rein. Natürlich mit Eis. Immer Eis.

„Kein Durst."

Matthew quittierte die fade Ablehnung mit noch mehr Herzschmerz und stellte die Tasse auf dem Nachttisch ab. Da Alfred sich auf die eine Bettseite gerollt hatte, bot das King Size Bett bei weitem genug Platz, damit Matthew sich ebenfalls hinauf setzen konnte. Im Schneidersitz betrachtete er seinen Zwillingsbruder, der bemüht die Lider geschlossen hielt. Alfred war müde, sehr müde – und sehr erschöpft. Aber er schien weder Schlaf noch Erholung zu finden. Die Decke verschlang ihn.

Mit einem Löffel drückte Matthew seine Marshmallows unter und guckte dabei zu, wie sich die weißen Süßigkeiten allmählich mit dunkler Schokolade voll sogen. In seiner Nase kredenzte der Duft der Schokolade und versuchte, gegen die abgestandene Luft und die tränenschwere Verzweiflung anzukommen. Süß gegen salzig. So ging das nicht. So ging das einfach nicht!  
„Warum gehst du nicht zur Schule?"

„Bringt nix mehr... die Noten stehen doch schon."

„Ja, aber deine Fehlzeiten sind unentschuldigt! Mom und Dad kriegen einen Anfall, wenn die dein Zeugnis sehen."

„Kriegen sie so oder so..." Vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit hätte dieser Satz noch aggressiv geklungen. Jetzt triefte er vor lauter Gleichgültigkeit, sodass Matthew zum Trost einen Marshmallow mit dem Löffel aus der Tasse fischte, kurz pustete und ihn dann in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ. Die Masse zerging ihm vorbildlich auf der Zunge.

„Ja, erst recht, wenn sie erfahren, dass du den ganzen Tag nur hier rumgelegen hast. Steh wenigstens auf." Die Intonation ließ den Satz einer Frage gleichkommen. Alfred schien sich noch weiter unter der Decke zusammen zu rollen. Sein Haar war so lang wie nie zuvor. Fast schon so lang wie Matthews, obwohl Alfred sie gar nicht so lang tragen mochte. Aber da er sich um nichts mehr kümmerte, hatte er auch schon ewig keinen Frisör mehr aufgesucht.

Das war traurig.

All das hier, was Matthew sah und was so nicht richtig war, war traurig...

„Ich sag ihnen nicht, dass du heute blau gemacht hast. Wir könnten 'ne DVD gucken?"

Die Erwiderung war unidentifizierbar, aber doch zweifelsohne eine Verneinung.

Matthew angelte sich einen weiteren Marshmallow aus seiner Tasse. Die nächsten Worte ließen ihn die Süße gänzlich vergessen:  
„Warum bist du so traurig?"

„Ich bin nich' traurig", wies Alfred stumpf von sich. Dabei noch ein absurdes Gurgeln verlierend, das ein Lachen sein sollte.

Und wie traurig er war.

Er hatte sich in diese missliche Lage geritten, von der Matthew sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie Alfred nicht tangierte. Selbst wenn er es abstritt. Alfred musste nicht nur das Schuljahr wiederholen, er hatte auch all seine Freunde verloren und würde vermutlich den ganzen Sommer über Hausarrest bekommen, wenn ihre Eltern sein Zeugnis samt der Hiobsbotschaft in die Hände bekamen. Matthew würde nicht ungestraft davon kommen, das war ihm schon klar. Er hatte zu lang die Klappe gehalten und Alfred nicht verpetzt. Er trug Mitschuld an all dem hier. Wenn er rechtzeitig etwas gesagt hätte, vielleicht hätten ihre Eltern Alfred dann dermaßen die Leviten gelesen, dass dieser die letzten Arbeiten nicht auch noch versiebt hätte. Vielleicht wäre alles noch mal haarscharf gut gegangen. Vielleicht.

Vielleicht aber auch nicht...

Die Matratze stieß ein feines Ächzen aus, als Matthew aufstand und in sein Zimmer watete, nur um gleich darauf mit einem überdimensionalen Stofftier wiederzukommen. Den großen Eisbären hatte er seit seiner Kindheit. Ein Kirmesgewinn. Sein Vater hatte den Eisbären für Matthew an einem Schießstand geschossen, während seine Mutter Alfred beaufsichtigte, der es geschafft hatte, in Windeseile so viel zu essen, dass ihm nach drei Runden Karussellfahren höllisch schlecht geworden war.

Nachdem der Eisbär gewonnen war, hatte die Familie sich auf Mutters Drängen hin auf den Heimweg gemacht. Die Zwillinge hatten auf der Rückbank gesessen, Alfred mit Spritzern von eingetrocknetem Erbrochenem auf dem leuchtend roten Oberteil. Zwischen ihnen der sie überragende Eisbär, an dem gleich beide Jungen kuschelnd einschliefen.

Matthew war so stolz auf das Tier. Es gab viel zu selten Momente, die ihm alleine mit seinem Vater gehörten. Aber als er neben ihm am Schießstand gestanden hatte und sein Vater einen Treffer nach dem nächsten erzielte, hatte sich Matthew wie im Himmel gefühlt. Erst recht, als sein Dad irgendwann das Gewehr zurückgab und Matthew hoch hob, um ihn zwischen den Preisen wählen zu lassen. Matthew hatte, einen Finger auf den Lippen, die Stofftiere, das Plastikspielzeug und die Gutscheine genauestens in Augenschein genommen. Der Bär musste es sein. Dieser riesige Eisbär mit dem Halstuch, auf dem Kumajiro stand.

„Der ist ja größer als du!", hatte sein Vater gelacht und sich vom Budenbesitzer den Bären aushändigen lassen. Seitdem hatte Kumajiro einen festen Platz in Matthews Leben. Er war kein Geschenk zu Weihnachten oder zum Geburtstag. Er war etwas aus der Reihe. Ein Geschenk zu keinem besonderen Anlass, obwohl Matthew den Tag nie vergessen würde. Es war ein Moment gewesen, den er für sich hatte erleben dürfen. Nicht als Zwilling, mehr als Einzelkind. Manchmal war das, bei aller Liebe für seinen Bruder, von Nöten.

Alfred war sogar zu quengelig und schlecht gewesen, um eifersüchtig zu werden und ebenfalls ein Stofftier oder zumindest ein Eis zu verlangen. Dabei war er sonst immer derjenige, der bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit etwas zu erschnorren versuchte. Meist verloren ihre Eltern dann den Überblick, wer Alfred schon was gegeben hatte. Wenn ein verlorener Überblick und zu viele Karussellfahrten sich vereinten, kam dabei ein Tag wie dieser raus.

„Hier, ich hab dir Kumajiro mitgebracht." Matthew lehnte den Eisbären gegen das Kopfstück des Bettes. Wohl darauf Acht gebend, dass er Alfred nicht störte. „Falls du reden willst... er hört immer zu."

Es war okay, wenn Alfred den Eisbären vorerst behielt. Kumajiro verurteile nichts und niemanden und ließ sich auch nicht beleidigen. Außerdem war sein Fell erstaunlich saugfähig. Matthew beschlich der Verdacht, dies sei gerade wahrscheinlich die beste Eigenschaft des Eisbären.

**Ende Teil 2**


	3. III

**Von Manie, Hypomanie und Depression III**

Draußen flimmerte die Hitze auf der breiten Straße, ließ die Luft köcheln und sorgte dafür, dass Matthew sein Haar zurücknahm, um es mit einem Gummi zu einem winzigen Zopf zu binden. Hauptsache sein Nacken war frei. Das war ihm bei diesen Temperaturen wichtig. Zumindest wenn er draußen war. Drinnen kühlte die Klimaanlage alles angenehm ab.

Das Wasser im Pool war traumhaft. Matthew hatte heute Vormittag bereits eine Runde gedreht, wohl wissend, dass Alfred noch schlief und es nicht mitbekam. Matthew fühlte sich grässlich, wenn er daran dachte, dass sein Bruder den nächsten Monat Hausarrest hatte. Draußen stand der Sommer in voller Blüte, alles schrie nach Schwimmen, Grillen und Eis essen, aber Alfred F. Jones hatte Hausarrest.

Matthew schämte sich, einen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen und dabei auch noch Spaß zu haben. Ihre Eltern waren kein bisschen wütend auf ihn gewesen, nur auf Alfred. Gott, Matthew drehte sich jetzt noch der Magen um, wenn er an den Abend dachte, an dem ihre Eltern die frisch ausgehändigten Zeugnisse hatten sehen wollen.

Auf dem Küchentisch hatten ein Dutzend Schachteln eines chinesischen Restaurants gestanden, da ihre Mutter momentan die asiatische Küche wieder für sich entdeckt hatte. Sojasoße, Frühlingszwiebeln, Bambussprossen, gebratene Ente, Hähnchen süß-sauer; die vier Familienmitgliedern hatten eine ganze Palette an Gerichten zur Auswahl gehabt. Wobei es sich bei ihnen eh so verhielt, dass jeder in jede beliebige Box langte. Wer am geschicktesten mit den Essstäbchen umgehen konnte, war klar im Vorteil. In gewisser Weise führten die Eltern der Zwillinge beim Essen ihren pädagogischen Ansatz fort, der da lautete: _Wenn du etwas willst, musst du auch was dafür tun._ Solange sich Matthew erinnern konnte, hatten seine Eltern diese Philosophie vertreten.

Alfred hatte an diesem Abend kein bisschen besser ausgesehen als an den Abenden zuvor, obgleich er auf Matthews Drängen hin tatsächlich noch an einigen der letzten Tage in die Schule gegangen war. Doch er hätte es genauso gut sein lassen können. Wie ein Geist hatte er an seinem Pult gesessen, war gänzlich in seinen Klamotten versunken und hatte fast schon apathisch vor sich hingestarrt. Seine liebste Antwort war ein Schulterzucken oder ein leeres Lächeln gewesen. Als sie in seinem Lieblingsfach Physik einen Film geguckt hatten, war Alfred eingeschlafen. Er sah wirklich müde aus. Übermüdet – obwohl er jede freie Minute im Bett verbrachte.

Die Modepolizei in Gestalt einer handvoll aufgetakelter Tussen hatte lautstark über Alfred gelästert. Seine Haare waren immer noch nicht geschnitten. Schlimmer noch: sie fielen anders als bei Matthew und Alfred gab sich nicht die geringste Mühe, sie zu bändigen. Sie hingen mutlos in seinem kindlichen Gesicht.

Normalerweise war Alfred zu dieser Jahreszeit schon deutlich mehr gebräunt, einfach weil er sich sonst nach der Schule vorlieblich im Freien aufhielt. Matthews Teint war ihm in diesem Jahr voraus. Alfred sah, trotz seiner beachtlichen Statur, zu bleich aus, zu eingefallen. Er hatte vermutlich ein paar Kilo abgenommen, obwohl er den Kakao, den Matthew ihm ab und zu ins Zimmer brachte, immer austrank. Davon abgesehen konnte ihn Essen allerdings nicht begeistern. Genauso wie ihn nichts Anderes mehr begeistern konnte...

Die chinesischen Nudeln waren Matthew schwerfällig die Kehle runtergerutscht, dann war das Abendessen vorüber gewesen und die Jungs mussten die Zeugnisse holen. Alfred hatte ausgesehen wie ein Lamm, das zur Schlachtbank geführt wurde. Das Blatt in seinen Händen hatte unterschwellig gezittert. Sie wussten beide, jetzt würde es Ärger geben.

Matthew konnte sich daran erinnern, wie das Lächeln auf den Gesichtern seiner Eltern schock gefror, als Alfred das Zeugnis auf den Tisch legte. Das seines Bruders lag brav daneben. Es war als hätte man Himmel und Hölle in einen direkten Vergleich zueinander gestellt.

Dann begann das Geschrei. Entsetzen, Fassungslosigkeit und Vorwürfe prasselten auf die Küche nieder als sei ein Hagelsturm ausgebrochen. Matthew hatte die beiden noch nie so wütend erlebt. Noch nie.

Alfred hatte da gestanden, der ganze Körper ein beschämt ausgezehrtes Etwas, aus dem er am liebsten geflohen wäre. Seine Lippen brachten irgendwas Bedeutungsloses hervor. Schlechte Entschuldigungen, vergebliche Rechtfertigungen: Keine Konzentration, nicht wohl gefühlt, morgens zu müde gewesen.

Im Blau seiner Augen flackerte der Glanz von unterdrückten Tränen auf. Seine Eltern waren bis aufs Blut enttäuscht. Nicht weil er schlecht war, sondern weil er ihnen die Wahrheit so lange vorenthalten hatte. Dass er schlecht war, war ein anderer Punkt, der sie selbstverständlich auch nicht glücklich machte.

Selbst volle zwei Stunde nach dem Fiasko hatte Matthew sich noch taub gefühlt. Alfred war, kaum dass man ihn hatte gehen lassen, wortlos im Bett verschwunden, um zu weinen. Er war traurig.

Todtraurig.

Es war einfach nicht zu begreifen. Wieso hatte Alfred, der sonst immer Enthusiasmus und Stärke aufbrachte, plötzlich keine Energie mehr, um aufzustehen und sein Leben wieder in die Hand zu nehmen?

* * *

Matthew klappte das Buch zu, was er in der vergangenen Stunde zu lesen versucht hatte. Nach drei Anläufen war ihm klar geworden, es würde nicht klappen. Er lag in einem Liegestuhl auf der Terrasse, wunderbar im Schatten der gnädigen Abendsonne, welche ihren beißenden Mittagscharakter verloren hatte. Es war angenehm warm, aber die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage ließen ihn nicht los.

Ihre Eltern waren im Urlaub. Sie hatten den Urlaub bereits Anfang des Jahres gebucht und die Jungs hatten sich tierisch gefreut, mit 16 Jahren endlich mal knapp 2 ½ Wochen das Haus für sich alleine zu haben. Damals schien es das Großartigste auf dieser Welt; jetzt fühlte sich Matthew vollkommen überfordert. Ihre Eltern hatten ihn, wie er zu spät realisiert hatte, sehr wohl bestraft. Sie hatten ihm die Verantwortung übergeben. Er sollte darauf aufpassen, dass Alfred nicht gegen den Hausarrest verstieß und erst recht nichts Dummes anstellte. Das war ein Fulltime-Job. Ein extrem anstrengender Fulltime-Job sogar.  
Weniger weil Matthew die unangenehme Verantwortung scheute, sondern vielmehr weil Alfred so schrecklich passiv war. Es war Matthew, der ihre Wäsche wusch, die Einkäufe machte, die Post reinholte und das Essen auf den Tisch stellte. Alfred nahm dies gar nicht recht zur Kenntnis. Er schien der Welt entrückt. Alles an ihm wirkte traurig. Die Emotion hatte ihn wie ein Kaugummi durchgekaut und danach rücksichtslos ausgespuckt.

Die Terrassentür hinter sich zuziehend, ging Matthew zurück ins Haus. Es war beinahe 19:30 Uhr, es war still und es war, als sei Matthew mutterseelenallein. Seine Sonnenbrille und das Buch auf einen Beistelltisch legend, lief er vom geräumigen Wohnzimmer aus in den Flur, der zum Eingangsbereich gehörte. Er wollte gerade auf die Treppe abbiegen, als ihm die Gestalt in der Küche auffiel. Alfred stand dort, durch die halb herunter gelassenen Jalousien spähend, und tat... nichts. Sein T-Shirt war das selbe wie am Vortag. Gleiches galt für die unifarbene Jogginghose. Die Falten bezeugten, dass er in den Klamotten geschlafen hatte.

Langsam näherte sich Matthew seinem Zwillingsbruder und stellte sich schließlich neben ihn, sodass Alfred ihm verwundert das Gesicht zuwandte. Seine Brille trug er, wie so häufig in letzter Zeit, nicht. Draußen gab es aber auch nichts Besonderes zu sehen. Außer den vom Gärtner ordentlich zurechtgestutzten und penibel bepflanzten Vorgarten, für den keiner der Brüder Interesse übrig hatte.

„Sollen wir uns was zu essen machen?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, holte Matthew bereits eine Rührschüssel hervor. Seine nächsten Griffe galten dem Kühlschrank sowie einem Vorratsschrank, aus denen er die passenden Zutaten für Pancakes zauberte.

Alfred musste irgendwann mit den Schultern gezuckt haben. Davon abgesehen gab er keine Regung von sich, sondern beobachtete für einige Minuten, wie Matthew einen Teig herstellte, der kurz darauf in der angeheizten Pfanne landete.

Matthew manövrierte den ersten, wunderbar saftig dicken Pancake aus der Pfanne auf einen Teller, als Alfred stumm den Raum verließ.

„Alfie? Hey...!" Enttäuscht sackten Matthews Schultern nach vorne. Er bereitete ihnen Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen zu, aber Alfred würdigte es nicht mal! Es war frustrierend.  
Was war bloß los? Warum zum Henker bekam er seine Zähne nicht auseinander? Wieso starrte er gelegentlich wie gebannt nach draußen, aber all seine Gesichtszüge wiesen darauf hin, dass ihm die Welt plötzlich Angst einjagte? Dass er sich höchstens noch im Bett ansatzweise sicher fühlte.

Der restliche Teig war schnell verbacken. Matthew richtete zwei Teller an; die übrigen Pancakes ließ er auf einem dritten Teller zurück. Für gleich, für später, für morgen. Pancakes konnte er eigentlich immer essen. Mit beiden Tellern in den Händen nahm er Alfreds Spur auf, die ins Wohnzimmer führte, wo er ausgestreckt auf der langen Ledercouch lag. Das Gesicht der Rückenlehne zugewandt. Kein Fernsehen, kein Radio. Nur pures Garnichts.

Die Teller verloren ein leises Klappern, als Matthew sie auf den edel gefertigten Wohnzimmertisch stellte und sich direkt neben seinem Bruder auf dem Sofa niederließ. Seine Hand legte sich auf Alfreds Schulter, der nur kurz blinzelte. Sein Atem war regelmäßig, aber gepresst.

„Wenn du rausgehen willst...", ließ Matthew anklingen, erzielte aber nichts. Himmel, er würde Alfred gehen lassen. Sofort! Nur damit es ihm endlich besser ging. Mochte ja sein, dass es ihren Eltern nicht auffiel oder diese annahmen, all das sei normal in ihrem Alter und Alfred sei geknickt wegen der Noten, aber so war es nicht! Es war etwas Anderes und es besorgte Matthew mittlerweile so dermaßen, dass es ihm selbst schon weh tat.

„Wir könnten ins Kino? Autokino von mir aus; und du fährst? Ich spendier das Popcorn, mit extra Butter." Dazu hätte Alfred vor rund einem halben Jahr niemals nein gesagt. Jetzt schienen die Worte bei ihm keine Freude, sondern nur noch mehr Kummer auszulösen. Seine Lippe bebte mit einem Male. So als sei etwas in seinem Inneren zersplittert und dringe unaufhaltsam nach außen.  
Matthew hatte sich nach etwas Anderem gesehnt; danach, dass sein Bruder wieder Mimik und Charakter bekam. Dass da wieder Leben und Lächeln in ihn zurückkehrten. Doch das geschah nicht.

Ein Stückchen näher rutschend, beugte sich Matthew zu Alfred hinab, um die Arme dichter um ihn zu schließen. Sogar ihn zu berühren war anders geworden – und das hatte nichts mit ein paar Kilo Gewichtsverlust zu tun. Es hatte damit zu tun, dass Alfred unerwartet in die Umarmung kroch und das Gesicht in Matthews Bauch versteckte. Seine aus dem Ruder laufenden Atemzüge drangen im Nu durch den dünnen Stoff des leichten T-Shirts, in dem Matthew bis eben auf der Terrasse gelegen hatte. Jetzt schlug ihm Hitze entgegen. Feuchte Hitze. Alfreds Schultern, sein Rücken, sein Kreuz, sein ganzer Körper löste sich unter den Tränen auf, die leise anfingen und sich in verkrampften Schluchzern ihren Weg nach draußen bahnten.

Alfred weinte, aber er sagte nichts. Ganz so, als könne er gar nichts sagen, weil er nichts wusste. Weil er nichts erklären konnte.

Das war es also...

Während Matthews Hände in beruhigender Manier Trost spendeten, verstand er es. Alfred konnte nichts sagen, weil er nichts wusste. Er war traurig, antriebslos, verzweifelt und heulte wie ein kleines Kind, aber er wusste nicht, warum. Er war müde und fertig und appetitlos und kaputt, aber selbst wenn man ihm eine Pistole an den Kopf gehalten hätte, hätte er nicht sagen können, woran das lag. Er kannte die Antwort nicht. Er fühlte nur etwas, das so überdimensional groß war, dass er damit nicht zurecht kam...

Mit den Fingern durchkämmte Matthew die zu lang gewordenen Haare seines Bruders, der sich nicht umzudrehen wagte. Der schniefte und weinte und zitterte, aber zu große Angst hatte, dass er gefragt werden würde, was das hier sollte? Was überhaupt all das sollte, was er veranstaltete?

Matthew verschonte ihn mit Fragen und ignorierte, dass er die Tränennässe auf seinem Bauch spürte. Alfreds Kopf war warm. Zu viel Schlaf oder zu wenig, die enorme Aufregung, das entsetzliche Weinen, der Moment, die letzten Wochen. Höchstwahrscheinlich ein Zusammenwirken all dessen. Alfred weinte in letzter Zeit viel zu oft, immer alleine mit Kumajiro und nicht fähig, sich oder seinen Gefühle anderweitig Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er war ein zusammengeschrumpfter Junge, ein Überbleibsel eines kürzlich noch viel zu aufgeblasenen Egos. Beides war falsch und schien ihn entweder schmerzlich auseinander zu reißen oder brutal zusammen zu stauchen.

„Ist schon gut, schon gut...", flüsterte Matthew, als die Tränenwogen so weit abgeebbt waren, dass er sicher sein konnte, dass Alfred ihn hörte. Alles roch nach frischen Pancakes mit goldigem Ahornsirup (für Matthew) und Schokosauce (für Alfred). Alles war süß und buttrig, und doch widerlich versalzen. Alfred hatte so viel geweint...

Matthew war es wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Eine quälend lange Ewigkeit, in der er lediglich da gesessen und verzweifelt überlegt hatte, wie er seinen Eltern klar machen sollte, dass sie bitte ganz schnell nach Hause kommen mussten. Alfred war nicht gesund. Er würde sterben, wenn das so weiterging und Matthew würde vermutlich mitsterben, weil auch ihm längst alles weh tat. Weil er nichts ausrichten konnte und weil er zwar die gigantische Verzweiflung spürte, aber ihr keinen Namen geben konnte.

Was sollte er also ihrer Mutter sagen? Was ihrem Vater?

Das Licht im Raum veränderte sich mit der tiefer sinkenden Sonne. Das geschmeidige Spätabendgelb kletterte über die Designermöbel, die abstrakt schaurige Schatten warfen, und verabschiedete sich schlussendlich aus dem Wohnzimmer. Matthew sah betroffen dabei zu, wie es dunkler und dunkler wurde. In seinen Armen, auf seinem Schoß, schlief Alfred mit so verstopfter Nase, dass jeder Atemzug deutlich zu hören war. Die Stirn noch immer einen Ticken zu heiß, die Haare fettig und obendrein von Tränenwasser verklebt. Matthew strich sie ihm ganz vorsichtig aus dem Gesicht, wo sie an den klatschnassen Wangen und den zerkauten Lippen haften geblieben waren.

Nichts an all dem hier war attraktiv. Alles war falsch. Matthew betrachtete im Halbdüsteren die Fotos, die die Wände säumten. Groß und aufdringlich hingen sie alle dort in ihren schmalen Goldrahmen und prahlten mit Familienglück. Verglichen mit ihren Cousins und Cousinen, waren die Zwillinge immer hoch gewachsen gewesen. So wie ihr Vater, der in seiner Jugend auch die 1.90m mühelos erklommen hatte.

Es hatte gewiss nichts mit Eitelkeit zu tun, wenn Matthew sagte, Alfred und er seien süße Kinder gewesen. Niedliche Jungs, die das genau gewusst hatten und sich deswegen manchmal etwas zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatten. Sie waren mit dem Erwachsenwerden nicht hässlicher geworden. Sie hatten ein wunderbar aufrichtiges Gesicht von ihrer Mutter geerbt. Mit einem Lächeln, das über zahlreiche Facetten verfügte und eine höchst ansteckende Wirkung besaß. Alfred hatte es nie bemerkt, aber vor allem die Mädchen in den unteren Klassen wurden hochrot und kicherten aufgeregt, wenn er über den Gang der Schule lief und, gut gelaunt wie er einst war, munter und unbefangen jeden anlächelte. Seine positive Art nur zu gerne teilend.

Wo war all das nur hin?

Matthews Gedanken lagen brach, als sich der Körper auf seinem Schoß nach einigen Stunden wieder rührte. Der durch die verglaste Fensterfront fallende Mond machte mehr sichtbar als die Nacht verhüllte. Alfred stöhnte und rollte so herum, dass er geradewegs nach oben starrte. In Matthews Richtung, in Richtung Zimmerdecke. Am ehesten noch in Richtung Nichts. Matthews linker Arm war auf Alfreds Brust gerutscht. Die rechte Hand schob ihm wieder leicht verschwitztes Haar aus der Stirn. Alfred musste dringend duschen und sich die Zähne putzen. Noch dringender war jedoch, dass es ihm besser ging.

„Kopfweh..." Das heisere Krächzen überraschte Matthew nicht im Geringsten. Er nickte, indessen sich Alfreds Finger um seinen Arm schlossen als sei er ein Rettungsring.

„Alfie?"

„Hm?"

„Soll ich..ich mein, ich kann Mom und Dad anrufen und-"

„Nein!" Wie von der Tarantel gestochen wälzte Alfred den Schwermut von sich runter und setzte sich auf. In seinen Augen blitzte verdächtig viel Weiß hervor. Ein Zeichen der schieren Panik.

Matthew hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Sie waren sich noch immer so nah, dass er den tränenschweren Atem riechen konnte. Die Luft wirkte regelrecht klamm.  
„Okay, ich dachte nur..."

„Nein, Matthie... ich-es..." Alfreds Versuch sich zu erklären erstarb und ließ die Geschwister in resignierender Stille zurück.

Matthew nickte schließlich; er würde niemanden anrufen. Ihre Eltern würden erwarten, dass wenn er von einem Notfall sprach, er Alfred zu einem Arzt brachte. In die Notaufnahme, wenn nötig. Aber wie sollte Matthew ihnen zu verstehen geben, dass Alfred keinen Unfall gehabt hatte? Das Auto war ganz, seine Knochen heil. Nur seine Seele nicht. Sein Herz blutete unsichtbar. Da konnte man keinen Verband drum binden und kein Pflaster drauf kleben.

„Sag ihnen bitte nichts, okay?" Alfreds Flehen war schüchtern. Untypisch verkrampft. So als sei es von vornherein vergeblich. Als hätte Matthew keinen Grund, um seinem Bruder diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen...

Eventuell musste Alfred gerade an all die Wochen zurückdenken, in denen er sich im Ton vergriffen hatte und Matthew auf die Füße getreten war. Es war schlimm gewesen, ja. Aber was konnte jemals so schlimm sein, dass es ihre innige Verbindung endgültig auszulöschen fähig wäre? Da fiel Matthew wirklich nichts ein. Er war nicht nachtragend. Zumindest dann nicht, wenn er Alfred in diesem namenlosen Zustand sah.

„Nein, mach ich nicht..." Samt einer leichten Bewegung griff Matthew nach dem Haargummi an seinem Hinterkopf, löste den Zopf und machte sich an Alfreds Haar zu schaffen.

„Nicht?", echote jener beinahe unhörbar. Es nicht glauben wollend oder könnend.

Matthew verlor eine empathische Verneinung, dann zog er das Haargummi von seinem Handgelenk und schlang es um das kleine, blonde Haarschwänzchen zwischen seinen Fingern. So würden die schmierigen Strähnen zumindest nicht mehr ständig in Alfreds Gesicht fallen.  
Dafür fiel Alfreds Kopf nun auf die Schulter seines Bruders. Erleichterung. Durch und durch. Matthew bekam den untrüglichen Eindruck, Alfred wolle in ihm verschwinden. Einfach so nah heranrutschen, bis sie wieder eins wären. So wie vor vielen, vielen Jahren schon einmal, bevor die Zellteilung dazwischen gefunkt und entschieden hatte, dass es zwei von ihnen geben sollte. Nicht einen. Zwei. Und wenn einer nicht mehr konnte, war der andere für ihn da.

Leider fehlte Matthew ein Masterplan. Was sollte er tun? Was würde helfen? Wie ließ sich etwas Unverständliches bekämpfen?

Alles, was Matthew einfiel, war Alfreds Wange zu küssen und ihn danach ins Bett zu bringen, ihm vorher noch zwei Gabeln kalten Pancake reinzuzwängen und sich dann mit ihm hinzulegen, bis er schlief. Morgen würde er dafür sorgen, dass Alfred eine Dusche nahm und vielleicht, mit ganz viel Glück, würde er ihn irgendwann im Laufe des Tages dazu überreden können, keine Löcher mehr in die Luft zu starren, sondern mit ihm ins Auto zu steigen und irgendwas Schönes, Triviales zu tun. Er würde Alfred jedenfalls nicht aus den Augen lassen. Das war ihm schlicht und ergreifend zu gefährlich...

**Ende Teil 3**


	4. IV

**Von Manie, Hypomanie und Depression IV**

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Matthew den Motor abstellte, den Schlüssel zog und aus dem Wagen stieg. Die noch angenehm warme Sommerluft prägte die Nacht und hielt die Temperaturen auch zu dieser Zeit noch bei Laune. Der Blonde war ohne zu frieren bei offenem Verdeck und in einem kurzärmeligen Oberteil gefahren. Mit Fingern, die zur Radiomusik auf dem Lenkrad trommelten.

Die Party war toll gewesen, richtig lustig, mit vielen netten Leute, die er schon ein paar Tage länger nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Kurzum: er hätte problemlos noch länger dort bleiben können, hätte er nicht irgendwo im Hinterkopf gehabt, dass sein Bruder Zuhause saß. Der Monat Hausarrest war zwar endlich vorüber, aber der Gastgeber der Party – einst ein gemeinsamer Kumpel der Zwillinge – hatte ausdrücklich nur Matthew eingeladen.

Jener hatte bis kurz vor knapp überlegt, ob er überhaupt fahren sollte, sich dann aber dafür entschieden, da sein Bruder und sein Dad mit einem Jumboeimer Käsebällchen vor dem Fernseher versackt waren und die bedauernswerten Spieler auf der Mattscheibe entweder hitzig anfeuerten oder gnadenlos zur Schnecke machten. Wahrscheinlich wusste Alfred ganz genau, was Sache war. Er schlich zu viel um Matthew herum, um es nicht zu wissen. Aber Matthew hatte nicht den Mut gefunden, mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken, sondern hatte behauptet, jemand aus dem Eishockeyteam würde feiern – und mit den Leuten hatte Alfred nie sonderlich viel zu schaffen gehabt.

Außerdem ging es Alfred besser. Das war der eigentlich ausschlagende Punkt für Matthews Entscheidung gewesen. Alfred verbrachte nicht mehr alle 24 Stunden eines Tages im Bett. In diesen 2 ½ Wochen, die ihre Eltern im Urlaub waren, hatte Matthew es mit viel Mühe und Not geschafft, seinen Bruder jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr zum Leben zu animieren. Es hatte mit den kleinen Dingen angefangen: aufstehen, duschen, essen, zum Drive-In Schalter von McDonalds, Tacco Bells und Wendy's fahren. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen, bei denen Alfred jedoch lange Zeit über nie glücklich, sondern fortwährend apathisch gewirkt hatte.

Nichtsdestotrotz war auf lange Sicht irgendwas passiert. War die Aktivität langsam zurück in seinen Körper gekrochen und hatte schließlich auch seine fahlen Lippen und seine müden Augen wieder erklommen. Das Gespenst hatte Farbe bekommen.  
Matthew konnte nicht beschreiben, wie froh ihn das machte. Mit bald 17 Jahren waren sie eigentlich beide schon sehr selbständig, doch dieses merkwürdig traurige Tief, in dem Alfred verschollen gewesen war, hatte die Dinge geändert. Es hatte sie beide als Menschen verändert und sie wieder mehr am Leben des jeweils anderen teilhaben lassen.

Nur dass Alfred kein besonders aufregendes Leben mehr hatte, erst recht nicht außerhalb des Hauses. Da Sommerferien waren, sahen sie niemanden regelmäßig in der Schule und Freunde riefen höchstens noch für Matthew an, ohne sich überhaupt nach Alfred zu erkundigen. Matthew hatte dafür Verständnis, aber sein Bruder war nicht mehr der aufgeblasene Egoist, als der er noch vor wenigen Monaten durch die Welt stolziert war.  
Alfred war anders geworden. Irgendwie vorsichtiger, irgendwie befangener. Das Unerklärliche, was ihn so oft zum Weinen brachte, war noch nicht gänzlich fort. Ein Stück seines Schattens lag noch auf Alfred Gemüt und schien nur extrem langsam zu verblassen.

Er war viel anhänglicher als früher. Suchte viel mehr Bestätigung und Zuneigung bei Matthew, dem das zu Anfang Probleme bereitet hatte. Er war nie eine Person gewesen, an der andere Menschen sich vorlieblich orientierten. Dass Alfred damit begonnen hatte, hatte Matthew auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Von ihm wurde so viel mehr Eigeninitiative verlangt. Er hatte Entscheidungen für sie beide treffen müssen, selbst winzig kleine wie die Auswahl eines Films oder eines Videospiels. Alfred musste erst mal wieder davon überzeugt werden, an solchen Entscheidungen überhaupt aktiv teilhaben zu _wollen_. Endlose Tage lang war er ihnen mit Gleichgültigkeit begegnet. Wenn Matthew die Zügel nicht in die Hand genommen hätte, hätte Alfred eben nichts getan. Aber es war schwer jemanden zu stützen, der nicht mal einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen konnte.  
Es war noch schwerer jemanden zum Laufen zu bewegen, wenn dieser jemand sich einzig und allein an bereits vorhandenen Fußspuren orientierte. Matthew ging für sie beide voran. Das war etwas, was er sich bis vor wenigen Monaten nie hätte träumen lassen.

Durch die Garage betrat er sein Elternhaus und lief über den Flur, vorbei an der Küche und einem Badezimmer, um in den Eingangsbereich und zur Treppe zu gelangen. Er hatte keine Angst mehr um seinen Bruder. Mittlerweile nicht. Diese Tagen waren vorüber. Gott sei Dank! Seit dem Abend, als Alfred in diese unkontrollierbaren Tränen ausgebrochen war, hatte Matthew ihn permanent beobachtet. Er hatte sogar wieder mit Alfred in einem Bett geschlafen, dabei war dieses gemeinsame Schlafen bei ihnen längst aus der Mode gekommen.

Eigentlich verwunderlich, denn als Kleinkinder hatten sie irgendwie nicht den Sinn in getrennten Betten gesehen. Ihre Eltern hatten ja auch ein gemeinsames Bett, also war für die Zwillinge glasklar gewesen, dass sie sich ebenfalls ein Bett teilten. Egal, ob der Tag zänkerisch oder harmonisch ausklang, letztlich hatten sie im selben Bett geschlafen. Sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Eltern, die irgendwie versucht hatten, den beiden begreiflich zu machen, dass jeder von ihnen ein eigenes Zimmer und ein eigenes Bett hatte und nichts dagegen sprach, dieses auch zu benutzen.

Manchmal war Matthew nachts davon wach geworden, dass ein Elternteil ihn in sein Bett trug. Manchmal, weil jemand Alfred hoch hob und ins Nebenzimmer brachte.  
Das war immer der Moment gewesen, in dem ihm mulmig zumute wurde.  
Der Moment, in dem ihm bewusst wurde, alleine zu sein. Tagsüber hatte er keinerlei Probleme damit, aber nachts lehrte es ihn aus unerfindlichen Gründen das Fürchten. Anstelle von Alfreds Atem oder Stimme, seiner warmen Präsenz und seiner schützenden Nähe, waren da plötzlich fremdartige Geräusche, die Matthew vorher nie aufgefallen waren. Selbst normaler Regen gegen die Fensterscheibe kreierte eine ganz andere Atmosphäre, wenn man alleine im Bett lag. Ohne den Bruder, der doch neben einen gehörte...

Nicht mal sein dinosaurierförmiges Nachtlicht hatte Matthew dann großartig Trost spenden können. In den allermeisten Fällen hatte er verstört in seinem Bett gelegen, bis er entweder wieder einschlief oder es nicht mehr aushielt und zurück zu Alfred tapste. In manchen Nächten war Alfred schneller, immer mit dem Vermerk, dass Matthew ja ohne ihn Angst hätte. Merkwürdigerweise war in den Nächten, in denen man sie trennte und in denen sie auch bis zum Morgen getrennt blieben, jedes Mal Alfred derjenige, der ins Bett machte und sich ganz fürchterlich dafür schämte.

Getrenntes Schlafen funktionierte bei ihnen eigentlich erst, seit sie in der Grundschule gemeinsam im Sommercamp waren. Dort hatten sie in Stockbetten geschlafen und irgendwas hatte bei ihnen klick gemacht, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es sie fortan störte, sich ein Bett zu teilen.  
Gestört hätte es Matthew nur zu einer Zeit und diese Zeit war Teil der jüngsten Vergangenheit. Es war die Zeit, als Alfred ihn wie einen Fußabtreter behandelt hatte. Damals hätte ihn nichts und niemand dazu bringen können, mit seinem Bruder ein Bett zu teilen.

Die letzten Wochen über war das geteilte Bett wieder zu einer friedliche Angelegenheit geworden. Als hätten sie ein geheimes Abkommen unterzeichnet, endeten die Tage entweder in Alfreds King Size Bett oder auf Matthews breitem Futon. Unter den dünnen Sommerdecken pflegten sie dann zu liegen, zuweilen fernsehguckend oder aber Matthew las etwas vor. Genug Bücher gab es in ihrem Haus alle male und Alfred schlief nach einigen Seiten zuverlässig ein. Jeder Tag ohne Tränen war ein Erfolg. Jede Nacht, die er durchschlief, ein weiterer.

Alfred war eigentlich alles recht, was Matthew tat. Dieser zermarterte sich trotzdem das Hirn, ob er einen Wirtschaftskrimi oder einen Fantasyroman zur Hand nehmen sollte, ihnen diesen oder jenen Sender einstellen sollte. Alfreds bedingungslose Akzeptanz war Matthew unheimlich.  
Wenn man es gewöhnt war, von klein auf mit seinem Geschwisterkind um die Fernbedienung zu streiten oder sich von diesem des öfteren hatte anhören müssen, wie langweilig das eigene Lieblingsbuch angeblich war, war eine so gravierende Veränderung nicht zu übersehen. Matthew sagte nur deshalb nichts, weil sein Bruder so ruhig und zufrieden wirkte, wenn er an einem gelehnt da lag oder dabei zusah, wie Matthew Fotos auf seinem instagram account hochlud.

Da Matthew jedoch kaum mehr unterwegs war, hatte er momentan reichlich wenig mit der Welt zu teilen. Er brauchte außerdem eine neue Kamera. Sein Smartphone war okay, im weitesten Sinne. Aber gewiss kein Ersatz für seine gute Kamera, die einfach nicht mehr richtig funktionierte. Sie war vermutlich zu alt und die Garantie war auch längst abgelaufen. Binnen des letzten Jahres hatte er sie zwei Mal zur Reparatur gebracht, aber sie war nicht mehr zu retten gewesen. Er spekulierte jetzt auf Geld zum Geburtstag und Geld zu Weihnachten. Es musste ein gutes Modell sein und ein solches bekam man eben nicht für lau. Ursprünglich hatte er auch mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich einen Job in den Sommerferien zu suchen. Aber das Projekt war mehr oder weniger ins Wasser gefallen. Sein Fulltime-Job trug ja den Namen Alfred.

Unter dessen Türspalt drang weiches Licht hervor, als Matthew nun das Obergeschoss erreichte. Es wunderte ihn nicht. Licht war gut. Alfred blieb auch nicht mehr bis zum Morgengrauen wach. Vermutlich hatte er schlicht und ergreifend auf Matthews Rückkehr gewartet.

Ohne anzuklopfen, öffnete dieser langsam die Türe und linste ins Zimmer. Aufgeräumter, ordentlicher, besser durchlüftet. Ja, mit Alfred ging es bergauf. Nicht nur sein Zimmer sagte das, auch er selbst. Mit seinen Kopfhörern bewaffnet, stand Alfred in der Zimmermitte und bewegte sich zur Musik. Matthew entdeckte das iPhone in seiner rechter Hand, das die Klänge vorgab, denen sein Bruder intuitiv gehorchte.

Das war schön.

Ausgelassen, natürlich und einfach nur schön. Dieser Alfred hier glich wieder mehr dem Alfred, den Matthew lange gekannt hatte.

Plötzlich wünschte er sich, er wäre heute Abend nicht ohne ihn unterwegs gewesen. Er hätte ihn mitnehmen müssen. Das war doch irgendwie seine Pflicht, nicht wahr? Wie konnte er ihn nur zurücklassen? Es kam Matthew, nach diesen ungeheuer intensiven Wochen, fast wie Hochverrat vor, etwas ohne Alfred zu unternehmen...

Gänzlich in den Raum schlüpfend, lächelte er begrüßend übers ganze Gesicht. Alfred hatte ihn soeben entdeckt – und lächelte prompt zurück. Die Geschwister näherten sich wie auf Kommando einander an, Alfred in tanzenden, Matthew in lockeren Schritten.

„Hey~ey, da bist du ja endlich wieder! Wie war's?" Alfred zupfte eilig an einem der Ohrstöpsel, um ihn ungefragt seinem Gegenüber ins Ohr zu stopfen. Die Mischung aus Elektro und HipHop war laut, aber nicht zu laut und floss durch Matthews Muskeln wie gut portionierte Stromschläge. Dass Alfred ihn schon früher zurückerwartet hatte, machte die Schuldgefühle gewiss nicht besser.  
„Sorry! Ich hab mich 'n bisschen verquatscht, sonst wär ich schon seit 'ner Stunde wieder hier. Aber es war echt ziemlich geil! Die Musik war der Hammer. Lars hat aufgelegt. Er hat was Neues gemixt. Warte!" In seine Gesäßtasche langend, förderte Matthew sein eigenes Handy zutage. Alfred schaltete automatisch, zog das Kabel der Kopfhörer aus seinem Telefon und stöpselte es bei Matthew ein. Dieser ließ die Musik auf einen Tastendruck hin beginnen.

Alfreds Körper wog schon mit dem Beat, sein Lächeln war allerdings durchwachsen bis melancholisch:  
„Lars spielt gar kein Eishockey."

Die Erkenntnis, ein totaler Idiot zu sein, traf Matthew wie der Blitz. Wenn er schon mit Lügen sein Weggehen rechtfertigte, sollte er sich nicht hinterher verplappern. Sie wussten beide, dass Lars noch nie in seinem gesamten Leben einen Eishockeyschläger in der Hand gehalten hatte und genauso wenig mit den Jungs vom Eishockey zu tun hatte wie Alfred.

Matthew fehlten die Worte, indessen das merkwürdige Gemisch aus Trauer und Verständnis auf Alfreds Gesicht gnädig verschwand, weil er sich gänzlich auf die Musik einließ. Sein Haar, endlich wieder kürzer geschnitten, schloss sich der freiheitsliebenden Dynamik an.

„Tut mir leid, es-es war nur so, dass-"

„Jup, schon klar", unterbrach Alfred schnell den Versuch seines Bruders, sich zu rechtfertigen. Er wollte es sich nicht zu Herzen nehmen. Das sagte seine Stimme, das sagte sein Tanzstil. Trotzdem kam sich Matthew furchtbar schäbig vor.

„Nächstes Mal kommst du einfach wieder mit. Das geht sicher in Ordnung, wenn du dich entschuldigst."

Alfred sah kurzweilig auf seine Füße herab, die nicht still standen. Als sein Blick sich wieder hob, war eine zu große Verunsicherung darin zu lesen. Eine Kapitulation. Er wusste, er hatte es sich verscherzt. Wem wollte Matthew bitte noch etwas vormachen? Alfred kannte die Wahrheit: Sämtliche Leute waren, um es nett zu formulieren, tierisch angepisst von ihm. Das ließ sich nicht mit einer Entschuldigung kitten. Das waren Freundschaften gewesen, langjährige, gute Freundschaften, die Alfred binnen weniger Wochen in Grund und Boden gebrannt hatte mit seinem damaligen Feuereifer.

Unerwartet geriet Matthew ins Straucheln, als sich Alfreds warme Finger um sein Handgelenk schlangen und ihm wieder einen Rhythmus nahe brachten. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er definitiv keine Lust hatte, jetzt über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Es würde ihn nur wieder runterziehen.

Vielleicht wäre es ja wirklich das Beste, wenn Alfred einen Strich unter das letzte Schuljahr machte und nach den langen Sommerferien in der neuen Klasse von vorne anfing. Wenn sich Matthew den euphorischen Tanzstil seines Bruders so ansah, schien der nötige Optimismus dafür auch endlich wieder vorhanden. Alfred wusste sich zu bewegen. Er hampelte nicht, er wirkte nicht verkrampft. Ihm fehlte eine Party wie die, auf der Matthew den heutigen Abend verbracht hatte. Früher hatte Alfred immer getanzt und Matthew hatte es sich meist mit einem Getränk in der Hand amüsiert von der Seite angesehen. Dieses natürliche sich-einfach-gehen-lassen-können beherrschte er nicht so gut. Alfred hingegen schon. Matthew sog den lange verloren geglaubten Anblick regelrecht mit den Augen auf wie ein Schwamm das Wasser, so sehr hatte er ihn vermisst.

Dem auffordernden Charakter von Alfreds Bewegungen folgend, ließ sich Matthew in den Beat fallen und musste grinsen, als Alfred ihn unmissverständlich antanzte. Lasziv, sogar in gewissem Maße sexy, aber nicht anmachend. Der im Normalfall eingehaltene Anstandsabstand zwischen zwei Menschen galt bei ihnen sowieso nicht und jetzt noch viel weniger. Vermutlich wusste Alfred genauso wenig wie Matthew, was sein Körper machte, weil sie sich seit einer geschätzten Minute ohne Unterbrechung in die Augen sahen. Zwischen ihnen das wippende Kabel der Ohrstöpsel und die verrückt aufmuckende Musik.

Absichtlich hatte Alfred noch nie jemanden sexy angetanzt. Die Erkenntnis war Matthew schon häufig gekommen, wenn er seinem Bruder zugeschaut hatte, der zwar durchaus mit Mädchen tanzte, aber ihnen nicht auf einer eindeutig zweideutigen Ebene näher zu kommen wagte. Alfred war nicht unbedingt zu unschuldig dazu, eher noch im Prozess zu realisieren, dass es bestimmte Gesten, Blicke und Bewegungen gab, die mehr aussagten. Mehr forderten. Mehr boten.

Alfred war zu blind, um zu sehen, wenn ihm ein Mädchen schöne Augen machte. Er kapierte es einfach nicht. Er las nicht zwischen den Zeilen und beherrschte die Flirtsprache nicht. Es war ein jedes Mal furchtbar komisch, wie irritiert er blinzelte, wenn Matthew ihm zu verstehen gab, dass das Mädchen, was gerade enttäuscht abgezogen war, mit ihm zu flirten versucht hatte.

„Was gibt's 'n jetzt zu lachen?" Matthew schwappte Alfreds neugierige Stimme entgegen. Ihre Schultern streiften sich dann und wann, so dicht hatte die Musik sie bereits zusammendrängt. Die Nacht war so warm wie der Tag.

Das Grinsen noch immer im Mundwinkel, schüttelte Matthew den Kopf.  
„Musste nur gerade an was denken."

„An was denn?"

Matthew schüttelte abermals den Kopf, woraufhin sein Bruder eine Schnute zog. Die Hände dem Beat entreißend, legte Alfred sie seinem Bruder auf die Schultern. Abgesehen davon, konnte jedoch keiner von ihnen das Tanzen aufgeben.

„_Saaag_!"

Das Lächeln auf Matthews Lippen entfaltete sich zu voller Größe.  
„Wie oft du früher nach'm Feiern gewinselt hast, dass dich wieder keine geküsst hat." Die Erinnerung malte ein perfektes Bild von Alfred, wie er die Hände in die Hosentaschen schob oder mit den Schnüren seines Hoodies spielte, während sie nach Hause spazierten. Die Sache mit dem verpassten Flirt partout nicht fassen könnend. Alfred konnte verdammt theatralisch sein, wenn auch nur für kurze Dauer.

Jetzt machte er ertappt große Augen und vergaß glatt die Füße zu bewegen. Trotz des künstlichen Lichts, war der dezente Rotstich auf seinen Wangen unübersehbar.  
„Ich bin aber nich' ungeküsst!"

„Nicht?" Das war Matthew neu.

Sein Zwilling schob die Unterlippe vor, so wie ein Kind, das unbedingt Recht behalten wollte.  
„_Jaa_..wir ähm haben uns doch mal geküsst. Weißt du nich' mehr?" Die Frage war zerbrechlich, dünn und kam mit einem gehauchten Lachen daher, das die Unsicherheit mehr schlecht als recht kaschierte.

Natürlich erinnerte Matthew sich noch.  
„Da waren wir wie alt? Zehn?!" Irgendwie hatte er vorhin eher an richtige Küsse gedacht. Nicht an das, was sie beide unter dem Einfluss kindlicher Neugierde ausprobiert hatten und eher in die Kategorie ‚Schmatzer' fiel.

„Trotzdem", beharrte Alfred. Die Augen klammernd. „Das zählt!"

„Äh..." Matthew hatte nicht beabsichtigt, seinen Bruder in eine Krise zu stürzen. Er hatte vorhin bloß nicht daran gedacht, dass Alfred die Sache mit dem Kuss so wichtig sein könnte. Vielleicht fehlte ihm der Horizont dafür, weil er den ersten richtigen Kuss längst hinter sich hatte – und da war Alfred definitiv nicht involviert gewesen!

Mit der Hand, die gerade nicht sein Handy festhielt, tätschelte Matthew seinem Bruder unbeholfen den linken Oberarm. Eine Geste, die deutlich sagte, dass es ihm leid tat, aber dieses kurze Küsschen vor knapp sieben Jahren ging nicht als Kuss durch.

Alfreds Gesichtszüge sackten ein Stück herab, als er die Botschaft entschlüsselte und den Kopf hängen ließ. Matthews Klopfen erstarb; ihm war es unangenehm, Alfred seiner Illusionen zu berauben. Der erste Remix endete mit einem lauten Aufgebaren, dann beanspruchte eine unpassende Ruhe ihre Ohren.  
Genau in der Sekunde, als Matthew gerade etwas Aufbauendes sagen wollte – und nein, er wusste noch nicht, was –, hob sein Gegenüber den Blick. In den Augen eine lichterloh brennende Entschlossenheit, die sich mit dem nächsten Song in Matthews Bewusstsein sengte.  
„Wir könnten ja einen richtigen draus machen. Nur so, weil ähm..." Weil Alfred es nicht ertrug, noch keinen richtigen Kuss gehabt zu haben. Schon klar.

Matthew wollte seufzen, seine Pupillen sprangen einmal zur Zimmerdecke hinauf, indessen er jede kleinste Regung der nun nervös wirkenden Finger auf seinen Schultern genauestens nachempfinden konnte. Hier war jemand aufgeregt, und das nicht zu knapp.

Als Matthew seinem Zwilling wieder ins Gesicht schaute, beugte dieser sich vor. Viel zu verkrampft. Es lief nie gut, wenn Alfred etwas auf Teufel komm raus wollte und dafür alle Hebel in Bewegung setzte. Seine Lippen trafen einen hart, traten aber sogleich den Rückzug wieder an. Alfred hatte definitiv keine Ahnung, wie er diese Sache anfassen sollte. Matthew frustrierte es beinahe; die fremden Lippen waren so rasch verschwunden, als wären sie nie da gewesen. Er hatte nichts gefühlt. Außer etwas drückend Warmes.

„Machst du nich' die Augen zu?", wurde er zudem gefragt. Alfred hoffte anscheinend auf einen filmreifen Kuss. In seinem Blick lag etwas, das leichtfüßig war und am Valentinstag sehnsüchtig allen verliebten Pärchen nachstellte. Nicht, dass er es zugeben würde, aber er war neidisch auf glückliche Pärchen. Etwas, das Matthew gelegentlich nachempfinden konnte. Er konnte sich bestens vorstellen, dass das Mädchen, was es jemals mit Alfred aushalten würde, zum Valentinstag unverhältnismäßig große Blumensträuße und herzförmige, pinke Pralinenschachteln geschenkt bekam, während er grinsend daneben stand und sich wie ein Schnitzel freute. Alfred brauchte Happy Ends. Selbst der beste Actionfilm hinterließ ihn unbefriedigt, wenn nicht zumindest eine platte, aber funktionierende Lovestory in den Plot eingewebt war. Matthew wusste nicht, wieso das so war. Allerdings wusste er auch nicht, warum die Horrorfilme, die er wie Cartoons konsumieren konnte, den ach so toughen Alfred immer vollkommen verstörten. No big deal here. Sie waren eben, wie sie waren.

Und zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt waren sie lächerlich. Hörbar ausatmend, ließ Matthew seine Hand, die eben erst zum Oberarmklopfen abkommandiert worden war, in Alfreds Nacken wandern. Dorthin, wo warme Haut und Haarspitzen ihr Zuhause hatten. Es war dringend nötig, dass Alfred sich ein bisschen locker machte. Die Berührung schien da ein guter Anfang. Matthew glaubte, die Hände auf seinen Schultern lösten ihren ungewollt angenommenen Klammergriff ein wenig.

Um die Lücke zwischen ihnen zu schließen, bedurfte es nicht viel. Er würde Alfreds Lippen küssend abtasten. Lang genug, bis dieser begriff, was man mit einem Mund anstellen konnte. Dann würde Matthew ihm heimlich die Initiative zuspielen und die Sache wäre aus der Welt.  
So weit der Plan, der sich besser in die Tat umsetzen ließ, als Matthew angenommen hatte. Nach ein paar zurückhaltenden Sekunden wurde Alfred erstaunlich gut darin, auf die Lippenbewegungen angemessen zu reagieren und ihre Lippen in stetig leicht variierenden Winkeln zu verschmelzen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, wie Matthew feststellte, als er einmal lauerte und nicht wirklich einen konkreten Gedanken für die Begebenheit übrig hatte.

Sein Zwillingsbruder schmeckte gemütlich warm und nach den Käsebällchen, die er heute Abend in rauen Mengen vor dem Fernseher verspeist hatte. Dass es so präzise zu identifizieren war, erklärte sich durch die Tatsache, dass Matthews Zunge ihren Weg in Alfreds Mundhöhle gefunden hatte. Eigentlich kein Teil des ursprünglichen Plans, wie er im Hinterkopf notierte. Es war mehr eine schlichte Reaktion auf das sanfte Vorgehen gewesen. Aber wenn sie schon auf dieser Stufe angelangt waren, lotste er die andere und durchaus neugierige Zunge gerne auch zu sich in den Mund hinüber.

Zeitgleich ließ Alfred die Hände aufwärts wandern, sodass sie Matthews Schultern passierten, seinen Hals erklommen und sein Gesicht umfassten. Die Daumen auf den Wangen, die restlichen Finger in den Strähnen am Hinterkopf. Das war ein astreiner Beweis dafür, dass Alfred anfing, Positionen zu suchen, die ihm gefielen und mit denen er sich wohl fühlte. Ziemlich wohl sogar, wie Matthew zu behaupten wagte und registrierte, wie ihm einer der Daumen zärtlich die Wange streichelte.

Insgesamt war Alfred immer noch etwas zu verspannt, etwas zu überambitioniert. Aber es fiel ihm mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, leichter, das richtige Verhältnis zu finden. Küssen war eben kein Wettkampf.

Insgeheim wunderte sich Matthew, ob auch er so verdächtig nach wohligem Nichts schmeckte? Einfach nur nach etwas Altbekanntem, das einen nicht sonderlich überraschen konnte. An und für sich war der Kuss zwar leidenschaftlich und mittlerweile bei weitem innig genug, um theoretisch nach mehr zu verlangen. Praktische fehlte jedoch eine wichtige Komponente: die des fremden Gegenübers, das genügend Anreiz bot, um es ausgiebiger erforschen zu wollen. Matthew hatte auf eine absurde Art und Weise das Gefühl, mit sich alleine zu sein. Alfred war zwar da und ihn zu küssen war angenehm, aber es erfüllte ihn nicht mit Sehnsucht. Von Erregung ganz zu schweigen.

Alfred würde noch staunen, wenn er seinen ersten richtigen Kuss von jemandem bekam, den er nicht schon sein ganzes Leben lang kannte.

Mit Hilfe einer leichten Drehung schummelte sich Matthew aus dem Kuss und brach ihren Lippenkontakt. Alfred versuchte ihn noch kurzweilig daran zu hindern, schien dann aber zu begreifen, dass es seinem Zwillingsbruder genügte. Seine Mundwinkel drifteten in ein himmelweites Lächeln ab, seine Augen strahlten, sein Gesicht war rosig und sein Geist voller Stolz. Wenn es nur immer so leicht wäre, Alfred glücklich zu machen, dann hätte Matthew die Methode schon vor ein paar Wochen eingeführt.

Stattdessen lächelte er zurück. Sich noch immer merkwürdig entrückt und mit sich alleine fühlend, obwohl da nach wie vor Hände an seinem Gesicht und in seinem Haar ruhten.

Vielleicht waren sie einander doch so nah gekommen, dass sich ihre Seelen vereint hatten. Vielleicht war all das hier genau deshalb so merkwürdig und beruhigend, so bedeutend unbedeutend.

„Das war gut! ...oder nich'?"

Es wäre noch besser, wenn sich Alfred wieder seiner einstigen Selbstsicherheit bedienen würde, anstatt einen erwartungsvoll anzustarren. Matthew hätte es gern gesagt, beließ es aber in Anbetracht der schwierigen letzten Wochen bei einem zuversichtlichen Nicken. Nicht, dass er es nachher noch zu verantworten hätte, wenn sein Bruder die nächste Krise schob...


	5. V

**Von Manie, Hypomanie und Depression V**

Das Geld war immer noch weg.

Matthew tat so, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt, aber jeden Morgen und jeden Abend griff er nach der kleinen Spardose, die als Buchstütze in seinem Regal stand und bis vor kurzem noch an die 40 Dollar beherbergte. Es war nicht so, als sei er blank. Er hatte Geld auf dem Konto. Bargeld war im Grunde out, außer wenn man online etwas bestellte, das direkt bei der Lieferung an der Tür bezahlt werden sollte. Hätte er dies nicht getan, hätte er vermutlich immer noch nicht mitbekommen, dass seine 40 Dollar fort waren.

Alfred hatte kein Wort dazu gesagt, aber es konnte nur er gewesen sein. Matthew war sich da vollkommen sicher. Seine Eltern kämen nicht im Traum auf den Gedanken, sich ungefragt an seiner Spardose zu bedienen. Erst recht nicht, ohne das Geld später wieder zurückzulegen. Die alles entscheidende Frage war nur, wann Alfred das Geld genommen hatte? Es musste definitiv schon länger her sein.  
In den Wochen, in denen Alfred in seinem abgedunkelten Zimmer beinahe eingegangen war, hatte er kein Bargeld benötigt. In den anschließenden Wochen war er immerzu in Matthews Nähe gewesen, also wäre es aufgefallen, wenn Alfred das Geld ausgegeben hätte. Die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung war also, dass Alfred das Geld genommen hatte, lange bevor der schwierige Sommer über ihnen eingebrochen war. In der Zeit, als er getan und gelassen hatte, was immer er wollte. Seither musste das Geld fort sein. Und seither hatte Alfred wohl auch vergessen, es wieder zurück zu geben.

Matthew seufzte, als er die Spardose, einst ein Geschenk von seiner Patentante, wieder neben den Büchern im Regal platzierte. Zugegeben, sie war nicht mehr altersgemäß, aber sie erfüllte ihren Zweck. Nur dass das Geld eben verschwunden war und sofern er seinen Bruder nicht direkt auf die Angelegenheit ansprechen würde, würde er es wohl auch nie wieder sehen...

In dem Moment, als Matthew sich vom Regal abwandte, erschütterte plötzlich das gesamte Haus. Intuitiv zog der Jugendliche den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und kniff die Augenlider zu. Gleichzeitig machte sein Verstand die Quelle der Unruhe ausfindig: jemand hatte die Haustüre zugedonnert – und das nicht zu knapp!

**„JUNGS!"**

Es war ihr Vater. Ganz eindeutig. Die Stimme kläffte ohrenbetäubend laut durchs ganze Haus. Was um alles in der Welt war passiert?

Ahnungslos, aber in höchstem Maße alarmiert, drehte sich Matthew schleunigst herum und riss seine Zimmertüre auf. Sein Vater kam schnaufend die Treppen hoch und stand gleich darauf wie ein wütender Stier vor ihm. Matthew blieb die Spucke weg. Das Gesicht seines Vaters war puterrot und das hatte nichts mit der anhaltenden Hitze dort draußen zu tun. Vor dem Fenster mochte sich zwar der Hochsommers austoben, doch das waren sie alle gewöhnt. Es war also definitiv nicht der Anlass für die ungesunde Hautfarbe seines Vaters.

Verschreckt machte Matthew einen Schritt zurück und spürte den Türrahmen im Rücken. Die Augen seines Vaters hatten die Form zorniger Schlitze angenommen und waren alles andere als freundlich gestimmt.

Alfreds Türe schwang nun ebenfalls auf. Er schien nicht minder verwundert, doch der Blick, den sein Vater ihm entgegen schleuderte, ließ Matthew erblassen.

„Wer von euch ist gestern Abend mit meinem Wagen gefahren?"

Oh nein...

Matthew schwante Übles. Ihre Eltern waren gestern Abend unterwegs gewesen. Ein nettes Abendessen bei Freunden, bei dem auch ein guter Wein nicht gefehlt hatte. In weiser Voraussicht hatten sie deswegen ein Taxi genommen.  
Matthew war mit dem eigenen Auto weg gewesen bzw. mit dem Auto, was ihm und Alfred gehörte und was sie voriges Jahr zum 16. Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatten. Während normale Teenager aus reichem Hause je ein eigenes Auto besaßen, hielten ihre Eltern es für sinnig, wenn die Zwillinge lernten, teure Geschenke zu würdigen. Wie sie den Gebrauchtwagen teilten, war ganz ihnen überlassen. Benzin und Versicherung mussten sie allerdings selber bezahlen. Dafür fiel ihr Taschengeld insgesamt etwas großzügiger aus.

All das war auch nie ein sonderliches Problem gewesen – abgesehen von der Zeit, als Alfred ungefragt ständig das Auto genommen und mit so gut wie leerem Tank wieder in die Garage gestellt hatte. Glücklicherweise war das schon seit längerem nicht mehr vorgekommen. Matthew konnte sich spontan nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, wann Alfred zuletzt alleine mit dem Auto unterwegs war. Sie waren eigentlich immer gemeinsam weg gewesen in jüngster Vergangenheit. Nur gestern Abend nicht.

Gestern Abend hatte sich Matthew schweren Herzens für ein paar Stunden von seinem Zwilling losgeeist, um sich in einem kleinen Kulturkino einen außerordentlich gut besprochenen französischen Film anzusehen. In der Schule belegte er Französisch mittlerweile im Erweiterungskurs. Vor ein paar Jahren hatten sie alle eine weitere Fremdsprache wählen dürfen. Während Alfred sich für Spanisch entschieden hatte, hatte Matthew Französisch gewählt und da er den Newsletters des Kinos abonniert hatte, war ihm der Film quasi direkt ins Auge gesprungen. Irgendetwas in ihm hatte plötzlich darauf gebrannt, sich ins Kino zu begeben. Nicht mit seinem Bruder zusammen, sondern alleine. Und dies war die perfekte Gelegenheit dazu. Eigentlich interessierte ihn der Film gar nicht so besonders. Doch je vehementer sein Zwilling ihn überreden wollte, ihn mitzunehmen, desto mehr Energie hatte Matthew darein investiert, es ihm auszureden.

Schlussendlich war Alfred allein Zuhause geblieben. Zumindest solange, bis Matthews Handy gebrummt und ihm per SMS verraten hatte, dass sich Alfred zu sehr langweilte und er deshalb noch mal „raus ging". Matthew hatte das nicht weiter beunruhigt – bis jetzt zumindest. Denn nun zählte er rasch eins und eins zusammen: Alfred war nicht „gegangen". Er hatte den Wagen genommen und Scheiße gebaut. Dem Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters nach zu urteilen, ziemlich große Scheiße sogar. Seine Halsschlager schien kurz vorm Platzen zu stehen.

„Wie-wieso fragst du?", presste Matthew halb stammelnd, halb fragend hervor. Er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht so genau wissen...

„Weil da so ein großer Kratzer auf der Fahrertür ist! Deswegen!" Ihr Vater brauchte gleich beide Hände, um das Ausmaß deutlich zu machen.

Matthew rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Alfred hingegen sah aus, als würde man ihn jeden Moment vierteilen.

Verdammt, wie hatte er das mit dem Kratzer schon wieder geschafft?

In Matthews Kopf leuchtete eine Warnlampe auf: rot und grell und ihn intuitiv einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zumachen lassend.  
„Sorry, Dad! Ich..ich weiß nicht, wie mir das passieren konnte. Es-es tut mir echt leid." Die gelogene Entschuldigung fiel Matthew so dermaßen schwer, als sei er wahrhaftig verantwortlich. Aber er wusste, wenn Alfred nach dem Malheur mit dem Zeugnis auch noch zugeben würde, den Kratzer ins Auto gefahren zu haben, würde er seines Lebtags nicht mehr glücklich werden! Seit sein schamloses Schwänzen ans Licht gekommen war, hatten ihre Eltern reichlich wenig Geduld mit Alfred. Sie hatten ihm unter vier Augen ein paar Sanktionen aufgebrummt, von denen Matthew offiziell nichts wusste. Aber er ahnte, dass es dabei mitunter um Alfreds Taschengeld und vermutlich auch um die anstehenden Geburtstagsgeschenke ging.

„Es tut dir also leid?!" Die Betonung ließ keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass ihr Vater Matthews Schuld ernstzunehmend infrage stellte.

Jener trat unterbewusst einen weiteren Schritt zurück, sodass der Türrahmen direkt auf seine Wirbelsäule drückte. Aus dem Augenwinkel war ersichtlich, dass Alfred sich auf die Zunge biss und seine Hände zu zittern begannen. Er haderte, ob er mit der Wahrheit herausrücken sollte. Matthew riet ihm per Seitenblick dringend davon ab und nickte mit eiserner Entschlossenheit.  
„Ja, ich hab wohl zu nah an 'ner Wand geparkt. Die Straße war nicht so gut beleuchtet und ich hab nicht gesehen, dass der Kratzer so groß war... Es-es ist einfach dumm gelaufen. Tut mir leid!"

Die Entschuldigung schien den aufgebrachten Mann nur zusätzlich zu frustrieren. Er schnaubte und nahm dann seinen anderen Sohn ins Visier. Diesem gelang es nicht, den Blickkontakt guten Gewissens aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Ihr beide leistet euch verdammt viel in letzter Zeit!", knurrend stemmte ihr Vater die Hände in die stämmigen Seiten. „Aber wenn ihr meint, mit diesen ewigen Lügen oder diesem Verschweigen könne man alles regeln, dann könnt ihr übernächstes Wochenende mal ganz ausführlich darüber nachdenken!"

„Übernächstes Wochenende?!", wallte Alfreds Stimme auf. „Aber da is' doch-!"

„Nein, eure Geburtstagsparty ist gestrichen! Ladet eure Gäste wieder aus! Wenn ich auch nur einen von denen hier sehe, könnt ihr was erleben! Verstanden?! Und auswärts wird auch nicht gefeiert! Mit dem Geld lass ich die Tür neu lackieren! Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von euch beiden!"

Im Zuge einer hilflosen Geste streckte Alfred die Hand aus, so als wolle er ihren Vater festhalten. Der hatte sich allerdings längst umgedreht und stampfte die Treppe wieder herunter. Eine jede Stufe schrie unter dem polternden Gewicht.

Matthew hatte immer noch das Gefühl, wie ein Schmetterling am Türrahmen fest gepinnt worden zu sein. Ihm schien jedwede Bodenhaftung entrissen. Dort, wo sein gestreiftes T-Shirt seine Haut von dem harten Holz trennte, war der Stoff durchgeschwitzt.

Was um alles in der Welt war hier gerade passiert? Ihr Vater hatte ihnen doch nicht wirklich die Geburtstagsparty gestrichen, _oder_?

Entsetzt bis zum Gehtnichtmehr starrte Matthew seinen Zwillingsbruder an, dem der Mund offen stand.

Matthew hatte das nicht erwartet. Wirklich nicht. Er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass ihr Vater ungeheuer wütend werden und ihn den Schaden bezahlen lassen würde, aber dass er die geplante Party cancelte, das hatte Matthew ihm im Leben nicht zugetraut. Die Party war doch die Gelegenheit, um alle, mit denen Matthew befreundet war und die Alfred die Freundschaft gekündigt hatten, herzulotsen. Sie hätten gemerkt, dass Alfred wieder völlig okay war und dann wäre alles wieder etwas mehr in Ordnung gewesen. Matthew hatte es so gut durchdacht.

Und nun? Sein Plan war wie eine Seifenblase geplatzt.

Der Schuldige? – Sein eigener Zwillingsbruder! Derjenige, dem er etwas Gutes hatte tun wollen!

Matthews Augenbrauen stürzten herab; eine Welle der Wut überflutete in Sekundenschnelle sein sanftes Gemüt. Er war verhältnismäßig lange nicht mehr sauer gewesen. Zumindest nicht in einem Ausmaße, das ihn aktiv-aggressiv statt passiv-aggressiv agieren ließ.  
„Fick dich, du Arschloch! Echt mal!", schleuderte er Alfred an den Kopf, ehe er sich umdrehte und seine Zimmertüre zuknallte.

Es war ihm egal, warum sein Bruder gestern unterwegs war. Vor einiger Zeit hatte Matthew ihn ständig aufgefordert, doch mal wieder die Fühler ins Leben zu strecken. Aber er hatte Alfred garantiert nicht gesagt, er solle den Wagen ihres Vaters nehmen und Kratzer da rein fahren! Was bildete der Scheißkerl sich eigentlich ein?

Und warum maßte er es sich an, ihm jetzt auch noch ins Zimmer zu folgen? Er sollte Matthew aus den Augen gehen!

„Die Tür ist da, wo du reingekommen bist!" Er war nicht gut im Streiten. Nicht mal im Schreien. Kein Wunder, dass Alfred das meistens ignorierte und in den seltensten Fällen respektierte. Gerade machte er zwar einen enorm zerknirschten Eindruck, aber das hätte er sich überlegen sollen, bevor er ihnen mal wieder Ärger einbrockte. Gott, Matthew wollte seinen Bruder erwürgen und es kostete ihn all seine Selbstbeherrschung, ihn nicht mit Gewalt aus dem Zimmer zu jagen! Seine Muskeln bebten regelrecht und alles, was Alfred tat, war seltendämlich da zu stehen und leicht entschuldigende Gesten anzudeuten.  
„Ich konnt' doch nich' wissen, dass er so austickt!"

„Nein! Überhaupt nicht!", bediente sich Matthew an Ironie, die selbst bei seinem Gegenüber klar und deutlich ankam.

Sollte es einen eigentlich freuen, dass Alfred genug bei Sinnen war, um wie ein getretener Hund auszusehen? Vermutlich war es besser, mit diesem Alfred zu streiten als mit dem, der einen jetzt ausgelacht hätte, weil man so doof war, für ihn den Kopf hinzuhalten.

„Wir..wir müssen doch nicht unbedingt feiern."

Das war jawohl der Gipfel!

„Du hast ja eh keine Freunde mehr, die du einladen kannst! Schon klar, dass es dir da natürlich scheiß egal ist, ob du meinen Geburtstag ruinierst oder nicht!"

Wie gemein seine Anschuldigung war, begriff Matthew erst, als sein Zwillingsbruder zusammenzuckte. So als habe er ihm ernsthaft weh getan. Kein kleiner Tritt, keine schlichte Ohrfeige. Er hatte einen Volltreffer gelandet. Aber er war so furchtbar wütend! Einerseits weil Alfred die Sache mit den alten Freunden tatsächlich längst abgehakt hatte und andererseits, weil er durch diese Aktion mit dem Wagen erneut unter Beweis gestellt hatte, immer noch ein verfluchter Egoist zu sein, der nie über den Tellerrand seiner eigenen Bedürfnisse hinaussah!

Matthew hatte es satt. So unglaublich satt! Er hatte auch Geburtstag! Er hätte gern eine Party gehabt und jetzt musste er hingehen und all seinen Freunden wieder absagen, da Alfred wieder mal Mist gebaut hatte! Es war nicht fair! Es war verdammt noch mal nicht fair!

Außerdem hatte Matthew in den letzten Wochen sehr wohl kapiert, dass sie extrem aufeinander hingen. Es war nötig gewesen und es war vermutlich auch bis zu einem gewissen Grad natürlich für sie. Sie waren keine normalen Geschwister. Aber was Alfred machte, sprengte jeden Rahmen. Er orientierte sich immer noch vorlieblich an Matthew und er hielt ihre ‚gemeinsam in einem Bett schlafen'-Tradition samt Gute-Nacht-Kuss aufrecht. Er schaute sich gar nicht mehr nach anderen Menschen um. Er war fixiert. Auf Matthew.

Diesem fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Am liebsten hätte er vor lauter Frustration seinen Schreibtisch zu Kleinholz verarbeitet. Er wusste immerhin, wie das war, wenn man auf seinen eigenen Zwillingsbruder fixiert war. Er erkannte es nur deswegen so deutlich bei Alfred, weil er es selbst schon durchgemacht hatte. Als sie damals von der Grundschule auf die weiterführende Schule gewechselt waren, war er vollkommen auf Alfred fixiert gewesen. Alle waren wesentlich größer gewesen und hatten sich nicht gescheut, Matthew auf dem Gang anzurempeln und ihn wie Luft zu behandeln. Er hatte sich so unsichtbar und so schlecht gefühlt, sobald Alfred mal nicht neben ihm stand, dass er ihm wie ein Schatten gefolgt war.

Alfred hatte es zunächst nicht all zu sehr gestört, aber irgendwann hatte er – ob nun absichtlich oder nicht – doch versucht, sich das ein oder andere mal abzukapseln. Matthew war dann panisch durch die Schule geeilt, nur um seinen Bruder zu suchen. Es war lächerlich, aber er hatte Angst gehabt. Er hatte schlichtweg nicht gewusst, wie er ohne Alfred in dieser neuen Umgebung überleben sollte. Alle schienen von Alfreds offener und verrückter Persönlichkeit angezogen, indessen Matthew mehr und mehr in den Hintergrund rückte und befürchtete, irgendwann im Nichts zu verschwinden.

Er hatte in jenen Tagen alles getan, um es seinem Bruder recht zu machen. Der Gedanke, es sich mit Alfred zu verscherzen und deswegen womöglich mutterseelenallein den Schulalltag bewältigen zu müssen, war so erschreckend gewesen...

Alfred machte im Moment exakt das selbe. Er klammerte sich an Matthew, der das Spielchen unbeabsichtigt munter mitgemacht und seinen Bruder somit in seinem Verhalten bestärkt hatte. Andernfalls würden sie jetzt nicht in dieser misslichen Lage stecken.

Entnervt aufstöhnend fuhr sich Matthew durchs Haar. Er hätte es früher erkennen müssen. Er hätte es viel früher erkennen müssen!

„Sorry, das war gerade nicht so gemeint..." Die Entschuldigung war, im Gegensatz zu der auf dem Flur, aufrichtiger Natur. Er wollte Alfred nicht wehtun, nie, und es tat nun mal weh, vom eigenen Zwillingsbruder mies behandelt und mit Worten fertig gemacht zu werden.

„Ähm, schon okay", mühte sich Alfred zu lächeln. Sein gesamtes Ich fiel jedoch in sich zusammen wie ein Soufflé. Seine spärlichen Worte waren der beste Beweis dafür, dass absolut gar nichts okay war.

Es war nicht okay, wie Matthew sich benahm und erst recht nicht, wie Alfred darauf reagierte. Er war verletzt, sie wussten es beide und Matthew sah obendrein, dass sie sich gegenseitig die Luft abschnürten. Sie hockten zu viel aufeinander. Es war ungesund, für jeden von ihnen. Alfred buckelte, so hoch waren seine Verlustängste gewachsen, und Matthew fauchte, so arg fühlte er sich in die Ecke gedrängt von dieser permanenten Nähe und dieser Erwartungshaltung, die auf ihm lasteten. Er hatte Alfred all die Wochen über ‚getragen', wenn man so wollte. Sich um ihn gekümmert und ihm geholfen, als einziger. Kein Wunder, dass Alfred sich auf ihn eingeschossen hatte und dass ihre gemeinsamen Tage mittlerweile so aussahen, dass Alfred immerfort etwas zu finden versuchte, was sie zusammen unternehmen konnten. Matthew konnte nicht mal in den Pool gehen, ohne sicher zu sein, dass Alfred spätestens nach fünf Minuten neben ihm paddelte.

Matthew brauchte dringend Luft zum Atmen...

Sich gestern Abend von Alfred loszueisen, war ihm unterbewusst wie ein Befreiungsschlag vorgekommen. Deswegen hatte es sich so gut angefühlt und deswegen war er auch so erpicht darauf gewesen, unbedingt allein ins Kino zu fahren. Jetzt verstand er sich selbst viel besser als noch vor knapp 24 Stunden.

„Nein, es ist nich' okay..." Erschöpft ließ Matthew die Hände vom Hinterkopf aus in den Nacken gleiten. „Ich glaub, es ist besser, wenn wir..na ja, wenn wir ein bisschen Abstand nehmen. Also, voneinander. Du verstehst schon..."

Alfreds Augen schienen anzuschwellen. Verlustängste. Genau wie Matthew vermutet hatte. Und das nicht zu knapp.  
„Nein, Matthie, es tut mir leid! Ehrlich! Es tut mir so leid! Ich sag Dad, dass ich es war und dass er dich allein feiern lassen soll und-!"

„Nein, verdammt! Nein!" Fußstampfen.

Alfred wurde sofort mucksmäuschenstill.

„Das hat nix mit Dad zu tun! Das hat was mit uns zu tun! Damit, dass du total auf mich fixiert bist!" Es klang so gemein. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Matthew es niemals fertig gebracht, Alfred das ins Gesicht zu sagen. Aber er machte das alles hier schon viel zu lange mit. Er hatte nichts dagegen, mit seinem Bruder in einem Bett zu schlafen oder von diesem ab und zu einen Kuss zu bekommen. Aber er konnte nicht für sie beide voran gehen und Alfred den Weg weisen. Alfred war alt genug, seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Er war vor allem stark genug! Er musste sich nur wieder daran erinnern. Er konnte Menschen kennen lernen und Freunde finden und wieder ein Leben haben, anstatt sich einfach an Matthews Leben festzusaugen wie eine Zecke.

„Ich mein das nicht böse, Al... Es ist echt nicht böse gemeint. Okay? Hör zu, wir machen es einfach so: wir halten uns ein bisschen voneinander fern und jeder schläft wieder in seinem Bett. Das hilft sicher schon. Meinst du nicht?"

Alfreds Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. Er stritt nicht mal zurück; da war kein Mut in ihm, um Matthew die Stirn zu bieten. Er sah aus wie früher, so beschämt wie an all jenen Morgen, als er hatte eingestehen müssen, ins Bett gemacht zu haben. Ihm war das hier furchtbar unangenehm. Matthew allerdings auch. Er probierte ja schon, sich freundlich auszudrücken. Aber er war so gereizt, so verdammt überreizt. Es würde nur schlimmer werden, wenn sie nicht sofort und auf der Stelle die Notbremse zogen. Matthew hatte keine Lust, bald derjenige zu sein, der seinen Bruder vor lauter Frust permanent attackierte. Das musste nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Er wollte nicht zum Ekelpaket mutieren, nur weil sie ihre Beziehung nicht mehr ausbalanciert bekamen.

Trotzdem, es war schlimm. Alfreds enttäuscht-trauriges Gesicht war schlimm. Es war anders traurig als die teilnahmslose Miene, die er so lang zur Schau gestellt hatte. Jetzt schwang da ein Hauch Verletztheit mit, wie ihn nur ein Mensch verursachen konnte, den man von Herzen liebte.

* * *

Matthew kam sich wie das größte Scheusal auf Erden vor, als er abends ins Bett fiel, ein paar Seiten las und Alfreds Anblick noch immer nicht abschütteln konnte.

Seit heute Nachmittag hatten sie nicht mehr wirklich miteinander gesprochen. Matthew hatte sich an seinen Laptop gesetzt und seine Freunde ausgeladen. Es war peinlich, aber was hatte er bitte für eine Alternative gehabt? Danach war er zu niedergeschlagen gewesen, um sich in den Garten zu legen oder sonst was zu tun. Also hatte er die Zeit bis zum Abendessen im Internet verplempert.

Alfred hatte sich um ihn bemüht, klammheimlich, aber Matthew hatte es natürlich trotzdem sofort gemerkt. Es war die Art, wie Alfred die Pizzaschachtel so herum stellte, dass das größere Stück Matthew zugewandt war. Oder wie er ihm ganz selbstverständlich auch ein Glas Cola einschenkte und ihm ein Eis zum Nachtisch aus dem Tiefkühlfach mitbrachte. Es waren diese ganzen kleinen Dinge, mit denen er Matthews Liebe zurück zu gewinnen versuchte. Alfred begriff nicht, dass er sie gar nicht verloren hatte und auch nie verlieren würde...

Wie hatten sie es nur je so weit kommen lassen können?

Matthew legte sein Buch auf den Nachttisch, just in dem Moment als sein Handy summte. Er ahnte, von wem die Nachricht war, noch ehe er aufs Display schaute.

**Was machst du gerade so?**

Wie fadenscheinig...

Matthew ließ sich zurück ins Kissen fallen. Sein Bruder saß im Zimmer nebenan und kaute vermutlich gerade auf seiner Lippe herum, indessen er verzweifelt auf eine Antwort hoffte. Matthew schickte absichtlich nichts. Alfred musste da jetzt durch, so leid es Matthew auch tat.

**Bist du noch sauer auf mich? Es tut mir leid! Ehrlich! Kann ich rüberkommen? Nur für heute Nacht. Ich versprech dir, ab morgen schlafen wir getrennt! Ja?**

Die Nachricht tat noch viel mehr weh als Alfreds traurig-enttäuschtes Gesicht. Matthew wünschte, er hätte sie nicht gelesen. Sein Daumen schwebte abwägend über den digitalen Tasten. Konnte er es mit seinem eigenen Gewissen vereinbaren, Alfred einfach so hängen zu lassen? Eigentlich doch nicht. Und trotzdem. Sie brauchten Distanz, nicht noch mehr Nähe.  
Also: nicht antworten! Bloß nicht antworten! Matthew benötigte all seine Willenskraft, um das Handy wieder aus der Hand zu legen. Es war zu ihrem Besten. Alfred würde es angezeigt bekommen, wenn sein Bruder tippte – und das wäre ihr Untergang.

Stille Minuten reihten sich aneinander. Minuten, in denen der Blonde stumpf an seine Decke stierte und an ganz genau gar nichts zu denken versuchte. Erfolglos.

Das Bett war ungewohnt groß. Kalt. Kahl. Wie abgerodet. Bot offenbar zu viel Platz. Er vermisste Alfred. Die Wärme seines Körpers, das Flüstern seiner Stimme, die gewiefte Heimlichkeit im Dunkeln, das innige Vertrauen, was sie umschloss und niemand anderem Zutritt gewährte. Gleichzeitig konnte Matthew wieder durchatmen, ohne Alfred zu inhalieren. Er musste sich nicht kümmern, er musste nicht aufpassen. Es war sein eigenes Bett. Sein eigenes Zimmer. Seine eigene Freiheit.

Sein eigenes Wohlbefinden.

Auf dem Nachttisch summte es erneut.

**Sorry :-(**  
**schlaf gut**

Es war scheußlich zu wissen, dass Alfred fast eine Viertelstunde gebraucht hatte, um zu realisieren, dass Matthew nicht nachgeben würde und dass er nicht hätte betteln kommen dürfen. Die abrupte Trennung ohne Aussicht auf Besserung war vielleicht keine so gute Idee gewesen...

Sich selbst rügend, drehte sich Matthew zum Fenster herum, sodass er in die helle Nacht spähen konnte. Er würde nicht schlafen können. Weniger, weil ihm Alfred fehlte, sondern vielmehr weil er wusste, dass Alfred ihn so bitterlich vermisste.


	6. VI

**Von Manie, Hypomanie und Depression VI**

Irgendwann gegen zwei Uhr nachts war der Schlaf wie ein feines Seidentuch über Matthews Gemüt gefallen, zart und filigran. Sein Körper jedoch fühlte sich malträtiert an. So als habe er zu schwer getragen oder sei zu weit gelaufen. Als habe er zu wenig getrunken und zu viel Energie verprasst.

Alfred hatte nicht mehr geschrieben. Das war gut – hoffte Matthew zumindest.  
Die Tatsache hatte ihn aber leider nicht besser einschlafen lassen. Sein Bewusstsein war komplett auf Alfreds Wohl gepolt; so viel zum Thema „auf den eigenen Zwillingsbruder fixiert sein". Bei Matthew war es im Grunde genommen beinahe genauso schlimm, wie er sich zähneknirschend hatte eingestehen müssen.

Aber wie hätte er das verhindern können?

Er hatte ihren Eltern, ganz wie versprochen, nichts von Alfreds barbarischem Tief erzählt. Ihnen nichts von seinem ständigen Weinen und seiner niedergeschlagenen Apathie gesagt. Er hatte alles selbst in die Hand genommen, weil er die Ausmaße nicht hatte abschätzen können. Jetzt mussten sie die Suppe eben gemeinsam auslöffeln.

Es war wahrlich kein Wunder, dass es so weh tat. Matthew war bewusst geworden, wie sehr er sich binnen der wenigen Wochen in diese Rolle als leitende Kraft gefügt hatte. Sie hatte ihn wachsen lassen – und sie hatte ihn zusammen schrumpfen lassen. Er hatte sich selbst nicht mehr persönlich entfaltet, sondern sich aufgeopfert, sich den Anforderungen angepasst. Dabei war er so viel mehr als ein Rettungshelfer. Er verzehrte sich nach seinem eigenen Leben und seinem eigenen Ich, an dem er arbeiten und scheitern und rumbasteln konnte, ohne von permanenter Rücksichtsnahme gefesselt zu sein.

Wenn Matthew zu dem Moment auf dem Sofa zurückkehren könnte, in dem er seinem Bruder versichert hatte, nichts zu verraten, würde er die Worte zurücknehmen. Nicht, weil er Alfred in den Rücken fallen wollte, aber wie ging es ihnen bitte jetzt? Alfred war zwar nicht mehr so schrecklich..ja, was? Deprimiert? Traurig? Aber Matthew machte es Angst, wie sich Alfreds ganzes Dasein auf ihn ausgerichtet hatte. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Im Kindesalter war das etwas Anderes. Da wuchs man gemeinsam heran. Da waren solche Phasen für Zwillinge sicher das Normalste der Welt. Aber sie waren fast 17, also beinahe erwachsen! Wenn sie das Ganze nicht schleunigst ins Gleichgewicht gebracht bekamen, würde es vermutlich für den Rest ihres Lebens so bleiben.

Matthew merkte ja jetzt schon, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich aus seinem relativ neuen, aber längst festgefahrenen Verhalten zu lösen. Es hatte ihn so viel Kraft gekostet, Alfred nicht zu antworten oder gar zu ihm rüberzugehen. Die Sorgen um seinen Zwilling machten ihn halb wahnsinnig!  
Wenn es ihm also schon so verflucht schwer fiel, wie schwer musste es dann erst für Alfred sein, der sich zurzeit mit seinem ganzen Leben an Matthew festkrallte? Der nicht auf andere Menschen ausweichen konnte, weil da nur noch ihre Eltern zur Verfügung standen und genau denen wollte er sich nicht anvertrauen...

Zaghaft meldete sich Matthews Unterbewusstsein zu Wort und stupste sein Bewusstsein an, plädierte zugleich an sein Herz und ließ ihn die heimlichen Geräusche im Zimmer zur Kenntnis nehmen. Das lautlose Klappen der Türe, die gedämpften Schritte und schließlich das wispernde Knistern von Bettwäsche.

Noch bevor er die Augen geöffnet hatte, wusste Matthew, was hier vor sich ging. Das konnte doch nicht Alfreds Ernst sein. Bitte nicht! Matthew war dafür einfach nicht stark genug...

Im Halbdüsteren erkannte er, wie sich sein Bruder samt Decke und Kissen auf dem Boden vor dem Bett einnistete. Er roch latent salzig. Nicht nach Schweiß, sondern nach Tränen. Diese versteckten Tränen, die er seit dem totalen Tränenmeer immer bemüht heimlich geweint hatte, weil er anscheinend nicht fähig war, sie zu unterdrücken. Diese Tränen hatten sonst nie einen Namen gehabt. Waren einfach nur ein Zeugnis von Trauer und Verzweiflung gewesen. Jetzt waren sie ein Zeichen der Angst. Alfred hatte panische Angst davor, wie ein ausrangierter Wagon aufs Abstellgleis verfrachtet zu werden und dort von der Einsamkeit zerfressen zu werden. Andernfalls würde er jetzt nicht da unten liegen.

„Alfred..." Matthews Stimme brach heiser, ließ seinen Bruder aber sofort zusammen schrecken.

„Oh, sorry! Schlaf weiter. Ich wollt dich nich' wecken. Ich wollte nur..also..."

Ja, es war offensichtlich, was er wollte. Wie hatte er sich das vorgestellt? Hinlegen und dann auf gut Glück vor Matthew wach werden und zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer schleichen?!

Zu behaupten, all das hier bereite Matthew ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen, wäre heillos untertrieben. Er war zu harsch gewesen. Er hätte sich kümmern müssen. Er konnte Alfred doch nicht einfach so anschnauzen und ihn auf Distanz setzen! Was war er nur für ein Mensch, seinem eigenen Bruder das anzutun? Er sah doch, wohin das führte und-

**Stopp!**

Er musste aufhören!  
Er verlor sich schon wieder in dieser Welt, die sich einzig und allein um Alfreds Wohlergehen drehte. Er war sogar schon bis zur Bettkante gekrochen und konnte nun durch die fade Nacht hindurch das Gesicht seines Bruders erkennen. Sein weißes T-Shirt mit dem Printmotiv von Lady Liberty hing dezent schief und sein Blick flehte durchs Halbdunkle. Bat Matthew um Nachsicht, um Gnade.

Alfred wollte wenigstens _geduldet_ werden.

Die Erkenntnis verschlug Matthew die Sprache. Irgendwas stimmte einfach nicht mit seinem Bruder! Matthew hätte es gerne genauer definiert, schon allein damit er selber wusste, womit er es zu tun hatte, aber es war genauso namenlos wie so vieles Andere, das binnen der letzten Monate auf den Plan getreten war. Am ehesten schien es noch so, als habe jemand oder etwas das Fundament von Alfreds einst gesundem Wesen gesprengt und er kraxele seither nur mehr über ein Trümmerfeld hinweg. Bei der Übung haschte er nach jedem Halt, den er finden konnte. Doch da gab es nur einen. Andernfalls hätte sich Alfreds Fixierung nie so stark ausgeprägt. Da war sich Matthew vollkommen sicher. Wenn Alfred sich selbst aus neutraler Distanz sehen könnte, würde er es postwendend verstehen. Aber Alfred konnte das nicht. Er schaffte das gerade einfach nicht. Der beste Beweis dafür war sein hauchdünnes Flüstern.

„Du...du willst, dass ich gehe. Oder?"

„Es wäre einfach besser..."

„...warum hasst du mich?"

„Ich hasse dich nicht!" Es kam genauso von Herzen wie die Worte heute Nachmittag, nur dass Alfred sich keinen Reim auf Matthews Verhalten machen konnte. Er blinzelte mit Augen, die glänzten und deren Lider nassen Getreidekörnern gleich aufquollen waren.  
„Du hast mir aber vorhin nich' geantwortet, obwohl du meine Nachrichten gelesen hast! Und du hast heut Nachmittag gesagt, du willst Abstand. Aber eigentlich willst gar nicht mehr, dass ich überhaupt noch bei dir bin und-!" Alfred verstummte, als Matthews Hände nach vorne schnellten und sein Gesicht einfingen. Sie waren zu dicht beieinander. Die hysterische Atemluft wurde direkt von einem Körper auf den anderen übertragen, synchronisierte ihren Herzschlag und trocknete Matthews Kehle aus. Das dringend notwendige Vorhaben, Alfred die ganze Sache noch mal im Detail zu erklären, ging völlig unter, als jener in seiner blinden Verzweiflung die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überbrückte. Seine Lippen waren so hungrig und so verletzlich, dass sie Matthews Verstand auspusteten wie eine Kerzenflamme. Alfred küsste dermaßen beherzt, als ginge es um sein Leben. Als müsse er sein Gegenüber von etwas überzeugen. Von sich, von seinem Wert. Egal, wie er die Lippen legte, sie schrien in einem fort: bitte, bitte, bitte!

Es war schrecklich. Ganz, ganz schrecklich sogar.

Matthew konnte nicht mal sagen, warum er mit bleischwerem Herzen zurückküsste. Warum sich sein Körper auf all das einließ. Warum er bereit war, alles für seinen Bruder zu tun. Alfred konnte doch auch bestens leben ohne jemand anderem auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen. Er war doch ein eigenständiges Wesen! Das hier war einfach nicht mehr normal für ihn. Es musste aufhören.

Matthew musste die Reißleine ziehen.

Die Hände von Alfreds Gesicht rutschen lassend, erreichten sie seine Schultern und schoben ihn dezent zurück. Langsam, nicht grob. Alfred hatte nichts falsch gemacht. Obwohl, darüber konnte man streiten...

Etwas außer Atem, deutete Matthew ein Kopfschütteln an. So liebevoll, dass es Alfred nicht verletzen konnte.  
„Hör mal, du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich hasse dich nicht und ich lass dich auch nicht fallen oder so was... Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn du bei mir bist – aber nicht 24 Stunden am Tag. Das-das war doch sonst auch nich' so und das tut uns auch nicht gut... Al, ich will einfach nur, dass du du selbst bist und dass du mich mich selbst sein lässt. Das sind wir im Moment irgendwie gar nicht mehr..."

Die Schultern unter seinen Fingern rollten ein Stückchen nach vorne, als Alfred das Kinn senkte, auf die Decke und die Matratze zwischen ihnen hinab schaute und die Worte zu verarbeiten versuchte.  
Zeit.  
Das würde Zeit brauchen. Matthew wusste, dass das nicht von jetzt auf gleich funktionierte.

„Einigen wir uns auf jede zweite Nacht, okay?", bot er einen Kompromiss, mit dem sie leben könnten und der sie nicht krank machte. Getrennte Nächte waren dringend notwendig, wie Matthew fand und deswegen auf jeden Fall daran festhalten wollte. „Meinst du, du schaffst das?"

„Aber wieso denn überhaupt? Ich bin nich' so was wie fixiert! Das is' doch totaler Quatsch!" Es erschloss sich Alfred nicht recht. Oder es war ihm zu peinlich. Vermutlich gleich beides. Matthew hatte das befürchtet, verkniff sich aber sein Seufzen.

„Doch. Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Ich bin's zurzeit auch..." Das einzugestehen würde sich entweder als sehr gut oder extrem schlecht erweisen. Leider wurde das Matthew erst so richtig bewusst, als er sich selbst reden hörte. Trotzdem, er wollte nicht, dass sein Gegenüber sich schämte, selbst wenn die Worte ihn sicher nicht gänzlich davon befreiten.

Die Widerreden begrabend, schluckte Alfred hart und schwieg für einen unbestimmten Moment. Matthew indes registrierte erstmalig die fremde Hand auf seinem Oberarm. Wie lange sie schon dort ruhte, war ihm ungewiss, doch sie bebte leicht.  
„Ich mein", suchte er wieder einen diplomatischen Anfang, „überleg doch mal: hättest du vor ein oder zwei Jahren jede Nacht neben mir schlafen wollen?"

„...nein." Die Antwort kam mit Verzögerung, aber sie kam. Das war schon mal gut, gut für sie beide. Matthew war auf dem richtigen Weg, selbst wenn er gerade nichts Anderes tun wollte, als seinem Bruder zu sagen, dass er zu ihm ins Bett kommen sollte und sie all das Gerede vergessen würden. Aber das war keine Lösung. Das würde auf Dauer nur zu viel, viel mehr Problemen führen. Es war schon ungünstig gewesen, heute Nachmittag die verbalen Krallen auszufahren und Alfred damit übers Herz zu kratzen. Wäre Matthew nicht so wütend gewesen, hätte er die ganze Angelegenheit glimpflicher anpacken können. Aber ihm waren ja auch erst durch diesen plötzlich auflodernden Zorn die Augen geöffnet worden.

„Na siehst du. Und hättest du mich vor ein oder zwei Jahren geküsst? _Jeden Abend?_"

Eine latente Anspannung befiel Alfreds Muskeln. Sein Gesicht war selbst im Mondlicht plötzlich grellrot.  
„N-Nein!"

Auf Matthews Lippen schummelte sich ein feines, halb glückliches, halb trauriges Lächeln. Irgendwann würde der Tag kommen, an dem ihnen auffiel, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnten, wann sie sich zuletzt geküsst hatten, weil es außer Mode gekommen war – so wie das gemeinsame Schlafen –, ohne dass es ihnen noch in irgendeiner Form weh tat oder Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.

Die Stirn gegen die seines Zwillingsbruder fallen lassend, hob Matthew die Hand und legte sie auf die, die an seinem Oberarm lag. Alfreds Finger waren warm und liebenswert, genau wie sein Charakter. Mit dem Daumen strich Matthew langsam über den Handrücken, bis zu den Knöcheln und wieder zurück. Einmal war das Bellen des Hundes von nebenan zu hören. Abgesehen davon war die Nacht allerdings tadellos ruhig. Das Zittern wich allmählich aus Alfreds Körper, ebenso wie das Schamgefühl. In seinem Hirn klickten die Zahnrädchen ineinander und begannen zu verarbeiten, was Matthew ihnen zu verstehen aufgetragen hatte.

Jede zweite Nacht würden sie schaffen. Dann jede dritte, dann irgendwann ein Mal die Woche und dann würden sie bestimmt bald vergessen, dass sie noch eine wöchentliche Verabredung hatten und höchstens noch per Zufall nebeneinander einschlafen.

Als Matthew Anstalten machte, sich zurückzulehnen, ließ Alfred ihn ohne wenn und aber los. Dem einladenden Klopfen auf die Matratze folgte er trotzdem in Windeseile, nachdem er geschwind sein Bettzeug vom Boden aufgelesen hatte.

Sich auf den Rücken legend, wartete Matthew noch, bis sein Bruder eine angenehme Position gefunden hatte und das Bettzeug seine Anwesenheit totschwieg. Lediglich sein Atem wurde im Laufe der kommenden Minuten immer tiefer und gleichmäßiger. Irgendwann war Alfred schließlich wohlbehalten eingenickt. Erst als Matthew sich dessen sicher war, war er auch selbst in der Lage, wieder einzuschlafen.


	7. VII

**Von Manie, Hypomanie und Depression VII**

Aus dem Radio in der Küche dudelte leise Mutters liebste Countrysängerin, deren raue Stimme sich durch die Eingangshalle und weiter ins Wohnzimmer hinüber schlängelte. Bestens gelaunt umspülte sie Matthews Füße, als er durch die Terrassentür ins Haus schlüpfte. Sein Vormittag war ein Fest des Faulenzens gewesen, mit relativ spätem Aufstehen, Geschenke auspacken und anschließendem in der Sonne liegen und Kuchen essen. Seitdem war sein Magen mit Sahnecreme gefüllt und von Zucker versiegelt. Auf dem Teller in seiner Hand tummelten sich bloß noch ein paar mickrige Krümel sowie die fein säuberlich abgeleckte Gabel. Wenn Matthew eines in den kommenden Stunden nicht mehr haben würde, dann war es Hunger.

Einen letzten, prüfenden Blick auf die Terrasse werfend, zog er die Türe geräuschlos hinter sich zu. Der Junge auf der türkisblauen Liege war eingeschlafen, in den Ohren die Kopfhörer seines NintendoDS. Das Gerät war ihm von der Brust gerutscht und ruhte behaglich zwischen seinem Oberkörper und dem rechten Arm. Nach drei Stück Torte war Alfred vom Zuckerkoma überfallen und in einen festen Mittagsschlaf versetzt worden. Matthew hatte dafür vollstes Verständnis. Ihr Geburtstag trumpfte auch in diesem Jahr wieder mit wahren Essensmengen, hervorragendem Sonnenwetter und geflissentlicher Idylle auf. Leichter Wind, der den Julianfang gar nicht so ungnädig heiß erscheinen ließ, machte den Aufenthalt im Freien erst so richtig angenehm.

Matthew wünschte, die Geburtstagsparty wäre nicht ins Wasser gefallen. Weil er daran aber nichts mehr ändern konnte, ging er still in die Küche, wo seine Mutter gerade die Spülmaschine ausräumte. Sie hatte heute, im Gegensatz zum Vater der Zwillinge, frei und hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihre Jungs schon mit einem üppigen Frühstück zu mästen. Auf dem liebevoll dekorierten Tisch standen noch einige der geschlachteten Geschenkboxen. Die durchaus wetterempfindliche Torte blockierte ein ganzes Fach im Kühlschrank. Alles in allem war der Tag bisher gut gelaufen. Überhaupt lief es verhältnismäßig gut bei ihnen daheim, trotz des Kratzers in Vaters Wagentür und trotz Alfreds beharrlichem Klammern und Matthews nachgiebigem Klammern-Lassen.

Die Regelung, nur jede zweite Nacht im gleichen Bett zu schlafen, hatte sich in den letzten 14 Tagen bedauerlicherweise mehr schlecht als recht umsetzen lassen. Alfred hatte während der gesamten ersten Woche alleine kein Auge zu bekommen nachts. Anstatt sich jedoch wieder vor Matthews Bett einzuquartieren, hatte er sich tapfer die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen – und lag dann, sobald Matthew tags drauf wach war, auf dessen Bett. Der tiefe, lang andauernde Schlaf, der ihn dann überfiel, war es, der Matthew von der rastlosen Nacht erzählte. Alfred selbst verriet nichts.

Glücklicherweise entspannte sich die Lage mit Anbruch der zweiten Woche allmählich. Unabhängig davon, hatte Alfred jedoch wenig begeistert auf das von seinem Bruder ins Leben gerufene Projekt namens „getrennte Freizeit" reagiert. Matthew hatte sich nämlich überlegt, wieder zum Eishockeytraining zu fahren. Zwar fand das Training während der Ferien nur ein Mal wöchentlich auf freiwilliger Basis statt, aber in den vergangenen Jahren hatte er es sich eigentlich nie entgehen lassen, außer wenn er im Urlaub gewesen war.

Matthews Milchkaffeeschale war noch gut zur Hälfte voll gewesen, als sie beide vorletzte Woche an der Küchenanrichte gesessen und gefrühstückt hatten. Draußen turnte ein flirrendes Juniende vorm Fenster herum, hatte weiches Licht geworfen und die Schatten der Brüder mit teigigen Konturen ausgestattet. Schweren Herzens hatte sich Matthew irgendwann geräuspert, die Finger gegen die Schale gepresst und sein Möglichstes getan, um dem „Ich geh diese Woche wieder zum Eishockey" einen harmlosen Charakter zu verleihen.

Vergeblich.

Alfred war die Milch vom Löffel getropft, mitten auf dem Weg zum Mund. _Plitsch! Platsch!_ Bis der Löffel milchleer war und die beigebraunen Schoko-Karamell-Flakes einsam auf dem Metall klebten. Seine Hand schien nicht zu wissen, was sie tun sollte und anstatt den Löffel weiter aufwärts wandern zu lassen, war er enttäuscht in die Schüssel zurückgesunken. Es hatte geschätzte drei Sekunden zu lange gedauert, bis Alfred seine entglittenen Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. Obgleich er dann gelächelt und so getan hatte, als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen, so war ihnen doch beiden bewusst gewesen, dass es gelogen war. Dass Alfred, der die Füße lax an den Knöcheln überkreuzte, gar nichts mit diesen bruderlosen Stunden anzufangen wusste.

„Ich bin höchstens dreieinhalb Stunden weg. Lass uns doch, also..vielleicht sollten wir vorher was finden, was du in der Zeit machen kannst?"

„Ich kann dich hinfahren!"

Nein.

Matthew wusste, dass ihm dieser Gedankengang 1:1 an der Nasenspitze abgelesen werden konnte. Aber er wusste auch, dass sein Zwilling nicht so dumm war, wie er tat. Dass ihm bewusst war, genau solche Vorschläge unterlassen zu müssen. Sonst würde es nicht besser werden mit ihnen.

Das Nein ungesagt lassend, hatte Matthew hart geschwiegen und den dazugehörigen Blick in seinem Milchkaffee ertränkt. Alfred hatte indessen höchst appetitlos durch seine Flakes in der kakaobraunen Milch gerührt, schief gegrinst und ein „Es würde mir nix ausmachen. Echt nich'." nachgeschoben. Aber das war nicht der Punkt. Matthew konnte die Vorstellung, dass sein Bruder selbst während des Trainings am Spielfeldrand rumlungern würde, nicht ertragen.

„Mir aber..." Einen langen Arm machend, reckte sich Matthew nach dem in der Obstschale liegenden Kugelschreiber. Seiner Tonlage haftete nicht mal annähernd etwas Schroffes oder gar Abweisendes an, aber Alfred ruderte sogleich zurück.  
„War eh nur 'n joke! Don't panic, ok?!" Selbst sein stumpfes Lachen machte den Moment nicht lustig. Es war kein Witz gewesen. Das hatte nicht nur Alfreds linker Mundwinkel verraten, der bei falschen Lächeln nie so hoch schnellte wie sein rechter, sondern auch seine plötzliche Aufbruchstimmung. „Ich bin dann mal duschen."

„Jetzt wart' doch mal..!"

Beinahe schwappte die Milch über den Rand der Müslischale, als Matthew seinen Bruder am Handgelenk zu fassen bekam und so dessen Flucht vereitelte. Alfred blieb unmittelbar neben seinem Stuhl stehen. Von der unvorhersehbaren Berührung irgendwo in der Herzgegend zu Stein erstarrt. Selbst seine Schüssel hatte er vorerst vergessen und schaute nun mit den müden Nachwehen seines Lächelns zu Boden. Klönend, entschuldigend, sich zu groß für all das hier wissend; vor allem aber Matthew nicht lästig sein wollend.

Jener seufzte frei heraus.  
„Ich will nur, dass wir was für dich finden, was du dann machen kannst..." Denn die Aussicht, Alfred mit Zeit alleine zu lassen, die er nicht zu füllen wusste, war nach wie vor mehr als beunruhigend. Matthew mochte diese Aussicht nicht; sie versetzte seine Seele in eine ihm selbst nicht ganz plausible Alarmbereitschaft. Deswegen musste er Alfred beschäftigt wissen. Andernfalls würde er nicht fahren können.

Geschickt nutzte Matthew seinen Griff um Alfreds Handgelenk dazu, ihn ein Stückchen näher an sich heran zu dirigieren. Er roch noch nach Schlaf, nach Bettwäsche, nach ungekämmten Haaren und morgendlichem Faulenzen zwischen Kissen und Decke. Die Sonne schmiegte sich an sein Gesicht, floss über sein Nasenbein und fiel von seinen Wimpern auf seine Wangen. Sein Puls klopfte regelmäßig gegen Matthews Fingerspitzen. Alfred sah mit jedem Tag besser aus. Wenn nur sein Inneres seinem Äußeren folgen würde...

Eine weitere Geste genügte, um Alfreds Hand dezent anzuheben. Die Mine des Kugelschreibers klackte, bevor Matthew die Spitze auf den empfindlichen Handrücken treffen ließ und dort mit einfachen Strichen eine Sonne zum Leben erweckte.  
„Du könntest doch zum Beispiel ins Kino gehen", Punkt, Punk, „oder ins Planetarium", Komma, Strich. „Oder ins Fitnessstudio, oder ins Schwimmbad..." Ein üppiger Kreis drum herum. „Du könntest aber auch mal wieder 'ne Runde durch den Park joggen? Arbeite doch an deiner Bestzeit. Hast du doch letzten Sommer auch gemacht." Strahlen. „Oder du zeichnest was? Oder du zockst halt..." Mehr Strahlen. „Oder du liest? Ich bin fast durch _Winter in Maine_ durch; vielleicht gefällt dir das auch, liegt auf meinem Nachttisch." Noch mehr Strahlen. „Oder räum mal deine DVD Sammlung auf. Da findet man ja gar nix mehr! Hast du deinen tumblr eigentlich noch? Dann blog doch mal wieder! Oder du machst Mom und Dad 'ne Freude und streichst das Garagentor. Die Farbe blättert ganz unten rechts schon ab."

Mit jedem Satz hatte die kugelrunde Sonne weitere Strahlen geschenkt bekommen, bis sie Alfreds kompletten Handrücken ausfüllte. All die Perspektiven schienen Alfred zu beeindrucken; seine Augen waren konzentriert geweitet, so als falle ihm verblüfft ein, dass Matthew im Prinzip Recht hatte. Dass dies alles Türen waren, die ihm offen standen und hinter denen Wege lagen, die er getrost beschreiten konnte, bis sein Bruder vom Training zurück war.

Den Handrücken halb stolz, halb perplex betrachtend, war Alfreds linker Mundwinkel dem rechten in die Höhe gefolgt. Die Sonne überlebte die anschließende Dusche. Wohl weil jemand gut auf sie aufgepasst hatte.

Seither hatten sie die kurzzeitige Trennung zwei Mal problemlos überstanden. Matthew wollte sich auch gar nicht ausmalen, wie es alternativ hätte ausgehen können. Neben seine Mutter tretend, stellte er seinen benutzten Teller auf die Anrichte und wollte ihr beim Ausräumen der Spülmaschine behilflich sein. Doch er kam nicht mal dazu, nach einem der Gläser zu greifen, da ihn seine Mutter sogleich mit einem scharfen „Tss!" wegscheuchte.

„Heute doch nicht!", schüttelte sie ermahnend den Kopf, ehe sie an Matthew vorbei linste. Deutlich suchend, fast schon irritiert. „Wo hast du denn deinen kleinen Bruder gelassen?"

„Liegt auf der Terrasse und schläft wie ein Baby!"

„Was dir natürlich viel zu langweilig ist, so mitten am Tag. Das war ja schon immer so."

Nur aus Erzählungen wusste Matthew, dass er nicht zu der Sorte Babys gehört hatte, die gerne den ganzen Tag verschlief. Er war zwar relativ still gewesen, aber hatte sich im Gegensatz zu Alfred ungern ständige Nickerchen gegönnt. Alfred hatte in verlässlichen – und, nach Aussage beider Elternteile, definitiv zu kurzen – Abständen geschlafen, gegessen, gebrüllt und seine Energie verströmt, während Matthew reibungslos überall hin mitgenommen werden konnte. Bei ihm bestand nicht das Risiko, mitten im Supermarkt in lautes Geschrei auszubrechen. Er hatte stets alles und jeden mit forschem Interesse begutachtet. Jeden Menschen, jedes Tier, jedes Tun und jedes Machen seiner Umwelt.

Was ihn zum Weinen gebracht hatte, waren nicht Müdigkeit oder Hunger. Es war, wenn man ihn hinlegte, obwohl er nicht müde war und wenn man ihn füttern wollte, wenn er eben keinen Hunger hatte. Es gab Babyfotos von ihm und Alfred, auf denen Alfred halb eingerollt im Schmusedeckchen vor sich hin schlummerte, während Matthew verdutzt daneben lag und darüber staunte, dass die Welt sich munter weiterdrehte. So als sei er davon ausgegangen, sobald er oder überhaupt irgendjemand die Augen schließe, bleibe alles um ihn herum stehen.

Seine Mutter verstaute einen Topf in einem Küchenschrank und sortierte dann ein paar Gläser sowie Matthews Kuchenteller und die Gabel in die Maschine. Ihr mit einer Klammer am Hinterkopf hochgestecktes Haar hatte dieselbe Farbe wie das ihrer Söhne.  
„So", ließ sie gedehnt verlauten, als sie die Maschine schloss und sich neben ihn an die Anrichte lehnte; zufrieden mit der pikobello aufgeräumten Küche. „Ich würde sagen, während dein Brüderchen munter vor sich hinschnarcht, können wir zwei ja mal eben ins Einkaufszentrum fahren."

„Jetzt?" Schlagartig überfiel Matthew eine ihm den Hals zuschnürende Panik. Er konnte doch nicht einfach wegfahren, ohne Alfred vorher Bescheid zu geben! Der würde sicher das ganze Haus auf den Kopf stellen, wenn er nachher wach wurde und weder seinen Bruder noch seine Mutter vorfand. Matthew wollte gar nicht dran denken. Das letzte, was er ertragen könnte, wäre ein erstickter Anruf von Alfred, der am liebsten durch die Leitung kriechen wollte, um bei ihm zu sein.

„Ja, jetzt. Na komm, hol deine Sachen und los geht's!"

„A-aber Alfred..!", brachte Matthew ziemlich blass gestikulierend hervor. Die Miene seiner Mutter verlor daraufhin etwas von ihrem spontanen Tatendrang. Sie legte den Kopf kritisch schief. In ihren Augen zeichnete sich etwas Undeutbares ab, das Matthew in den Schwitzkasten nahm.  
„Dein Bruder hat drei Stück Torte gegessen. Bis er aus seinem Verdauungsschläfchen aufwacht, sind wir wahrscheinlich schon längst wieder zurück. Und falls er doch eher wach wird und sich langweilen sollte, kann er ja dieses neue Computerspiel spielen, was er unbedingt haben wollte. Ich verstehe zwar nicht, was an außerirdischen Killerviren so toll ist, aber..."

Darum ging es doch gar nicht! Matthew wünschte, er könnte seiner Mutter irgendwie begreiflich machen, was ihn in Wahrheit belastete. Nämlich dass Alfred Angst kriegen würde und Matthew das nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte. Anstatt jedoch etwas zu sagen, schwieg er unbeholfen und biss sich, deutlich zu fest, auf die Unterlippe.

Es fiel auf.

„Liebling", argwöhnte seine Mutter plötzlich. „Ich erinnere dich nur ungern daran, aber ihr zwei seid nicht miteinander verwachsen...!"

Okay, es war also offensichtlich, dass sie derzeit regelrecht aneinander klebten. Wie auch nicht? Matthew hatte schon das ein oder andere Mal bemerkt, wie ihre Eltern ihnen einen skeptischen Blick zuwarfen, aber jeglichen Kommentar dezent für sich behielten. Ihnen war es lieber, ihre Söhne lebten in trauter Harmonie, als dass sie sich fortwährend ankeiften. Ihnen war es vor allem lieber, wenn Alfred artig Zuhause war und ihnen keine Sorgen bereitete.

Wüssten die beiden, was Matthew wusste, würden sie die Lage ganz anders beurteilen. Aber es war wie mit dem Eisberg, der die Titanic versenkt hatte: lediglich die Spitze ragte aus dem Wasser. Der verheerende Rest versteckte sich unter der Oberfläche und Matthew hatte versprochen, nichts zu verraten. Die Konsequenz daraus war nun, dass er dem Wunsch seiner Mutter nachkommen musste, damit diese nicht doch noch Verdacht schöpfte und ihn womöglich ins Kreuzverhör nahm.

Zustimmend nickend, verließ er also langsam die Küche, um sein Portemonnaie und sein Handy zu holen. Vermutlich brauchte seine Mom eh nur eine helfende Hand beim Wocheneinkauf und wo er schon mal frei verfügbar war, wollte sie das ausnutzen. Alfred klettete sich sonst immer sofort an Matthew dran. Trotzdem, Matthew konnte und wollte es nicht verantworten, dass Alfred gleich aus seinem Mittagsschlaf aufwachte und das Haus leer vorfand. Flink tippte er ihm deshalb eine kurze Nachricht, sendete sie aber erst in dem Moment, als er im Auto saß und sie von der Einfahrt auf die Straße abbogen.

Alles wirkte zunehmend leichter, je weiter sie sich vom Haus entfernten und Matthew aufging, vorerst mit seiner Mutter allein sein zu dürfen. Eine bruderfreie Zeit war angebrochen. Die Verantwortung hatte Matthew quasi Zuhause gelassen und es war nicht mal seine Schuld. Ihre Mutter hatte ihn immerhin überredet, nicht wahr? Ja. Alfred konnte ihm also überhaupt keinen Vorwurf machen. Matthew hatte schließlich gar keine andere Wahl gehabt, als sich dem Willen ihrer Mutter zu beugen.

Im Radio einen ansprechenden Sender suchend, hoffte er einfach, dass Alfred noch einige Zeit schlafen würde. Das wäre das Beste für alle Beteiligten. All zu lang würde Matthew ja auch nicht unterwegs sein. Zum Shoppen würde ihre Mutter ihn definitiv nicht zwingen; das hatte sie längst aufgegeben. Hätte sie eine Shoppingtour geplant, hätte sie ihren anderen Sohn mitgenommen. Wenn Alfred nämlich gut gelaunt war, ergaben die beiden ein perfektes Team, das über die nötige Ausdauer verfügte, um den liebenlangen Tag durch die Geschäfte zu flanieren. Matthew hatte immer schon nach der Hälfte eines solchen Tages das Gefühl, Plattfüße zu haben. Höflichkeit ließ ihn zwar durchhalten, Begeisterung suchte man bei ihm allerdings vergebens. Klamotten mussten ihm gefallen und passen; aber er wollte nicht ewige Stunden darauf verwetten, sie zu kaufen.

Ganz zu Matthews Erstaunen, steuerten sie jedoch vom Parkplatz aus nicht den Supermarkt an, sondern das gegenüberliegende Fachgeschäft für Elektroartikel.

„Suchst du was Bestimmtes?", fragte er, als ihm beim Betreten des Ladens die zu stark heruntergekühlte Luft in Empfang nahm. Vielleicht waren seiner Mom beim Joggen wieder mal die Kopfhörer kaputt gegangen. Sie war wirklich der einzige Mensch, den er kannte, der es schaffte, ständig Wackelkontakte zu fabrizieren.

Ihr Lächeln war verboten spitzbübisch, als sie ihn nun anfunkelte.  
„Hast du dir schon überlegt, welche Kamera du haben möchtest?"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen, blieb Matthew mitten im Gang stehen. Er musste sich verhört haben. Die Fassungslosigkeit stand ihm quasi in Großbuchstaben ins Gesicht geschrieben, während das Grinsen seiner Mutter immer breiter wurde und sie sich geschickt bei ihm unterhakte, um ihn weiter in Richtung der entsprechenden Abteilung zu geleiten.

„N-nein, ich-ich mein, ich krieg doch keine Kamera! Das ist doch viel zu teuer und-!"

„Ach was! Ich konnte deinen Dad leider nicht überreden, euch doch noch die Party zu erlauben. Du weißt ja, wie er ist, wenn er einmal ein Machtwort gesprochen hat. Da ist er sehr eigen. Aber wir wissen doch alle, dass du das mit dem Kratzer in seiner Autotür nicht gewesen bist..." Der leichte Tadel ließ Matthew rot anlaufen. Gut, er hatte wirklich schlecht gelogen damals, aber woher konnten die beiden sich da so sicher sein? Sie konnten doch nicht einfach davon ausgehen-?

Verdammt, wie dämlich war er eigentlich?!

„Alfie hat's euch gesagt!"

„Natürlich hat er das..." Die Stimme seiner Mutter spiegelte ihre Meinung zu all dem deutlich wider. Sie war nicht zufrieden damit, was passiert war. Nicht mit dem Kratzer, nicht mit Alfreds Schuld, nicht mit Matthews Lüge, nicht mit dem verschworenen Schweigen ihrer Zwillinge, aber auch nicht mit dem gecancelten Geburtstag. Vor allem hatte sie durchaus gesehen, dass sich etwas bei ihren Kindern geändert hatte. Alfreds Geständnis – und was immer er hinzugefügt hatte –, hatte sie und ihren Mann letzten Endes dazu bewegt, sich dafür zu entscheiden, Matthew eine neue Kamera zu kaufen. Die eher überschaubaren Geschenke heute früh sollten nur von der eigentlichen Überraschung ablenken. Wenn sich Matthew nicht ganz verkalkulierte, hatte da jemand freiwillig auf weitere Geschenke verzichtet, damit er ein so teures bekam.

Für geschätzte drei Sekunden wurde der Kloß in Matthews Hals so dick, dass ihm die Sicht verschwamm. Irgendwie hatte er angenommen, niemandem sei es so recht aufgefallen, dass er in den letzten Monaten in Punkto Aufmerksamkeit auf der Strecke geblieben war. Doch da hatte er sich getäuscht. Seine Eltern hatten vielleicht ihre letzten Nerven verloren, als Alfred diese schwierige, hyperaktive Phase durchlebt hatte und sie hatten es gut gefunden, sich nicht genauso ausgiebig mit ihrem anderen Sohn herumplagen zu müssen, aber sie hatten ihn deswegen nicht vergessen. Sie hatten sogar sehr genau mitbekommen, dass Matthew in gewisser Weise eine wichtige Stütze für Alfred war – auch wenn die beiden höchstwahrscheinlich dachten, es sei mehr ein Trösten als ein Tragen. In jedem Fall hatten sie realisiert, dass es ihn sehr viel Kraft, Zeit und Liebe kostete.

Seine Mom hatte sogar gespürt, dass er dringend etwas Abstand von seinem Bruder benötigte. Deswegen hatte sie unbedingt mit ihm allein fahren wollen. Sie würden nicht den Wocheneinkauf machen. Sie würden ihm jetzt eine Kamera aussuchen und dann eine wunderbar perfekte Gelegenheit finden, wo er sie austesten konnte, bevor sie ein Eis oder einen Pancake essen gingen und sich dann auf den Heimweg machten.

Alfred musste von all dem wissen. Vermutlich wäre er lieber mitgekommen, aber Matthew konnte sich vorstellen, dass sein Bruder in der gleichen Zwickmühle gelandet war wie auch er vorhin in der Küche. Also hatte er zustimmen müssen. Obwohl es ihm so schwer fiel und obwohl es bedeutete, dass er einige Stunden alleine ausharren musste, hatte er sich bereit erklärt, Matthew gehen zu lassen. Ausgerechnet heute. An ihrem Geburtstag.


	8. VIII

**Von Manie, Hypomanie und Depression VIII**

Durch Matthews Ohren grub sich ein Dröhnen, zwängte sich durch seine Gehörgänge und fraß sich durch alles, was dahinter lag. Es tat weh, einfach nur weh und löste unter seinen Sinnen den Katastrophenalarm aus. Ließ ihn aufwachen, aber die Augen geschlossen halten. Sie zu öffnen, war zu anstrengend, nein, eigentlich zu schmerzhaft.

Ein lautloses Stöhnen tropfte von seinen Lippen, derweil seine Auffassungsgabe seine momentane Lage einzusortieren versuchte. Dazu ließ er sich notgedrungen dazu hinreißen, nun doch ein Augenlid aufzustemmen. Blinzeln erfolgte. Dann sah sich der Jugendliche mit seinem Zimmer konfrontiert. Licht klatschte grob von der Deckenleuchte auf ihn herab. Er lag im Bett, auf seiner himbeerfarbenen Decke, bekleidet mit seinem pfefferminz-weiß gestreiften Shirt und der sommerlichen Dreiviertelhose. Draußen war die Nacht angebrochen und hauchte einen gekonnt gekühlten Gruß gegens Fensterglas. Der dünnen Dunkelheit nach zu urteilen, konnte es aber noch nicht all zu spät sein.

Irgendwas stimmte nicht.

Seine Möbel, sein Zimmer, sein Gefühlsleben, alles schien sich absurd in die Länge zu ziehen und ließ Matthew glauben, er müsse sich mit allen zehn Fingern am Bett festkrallen, um nicht hinunter zu kippen. Der Schwindel thronte direkt hinter seiner Stirn und tanzte auf einer stechenden Schmerzenswoge. Hier waren tückische Aktionspotentiale am Werk.

Das war nicht gut.

Das war ganz und gar nicht gut.

Wieso nur ging es ihm so schlecht? Der Zusammenstoß beim heutigen Training war doch eigentlich harmlos gewesen. Im ersten Moment hatte Matthew nicht mal registriert, dass sein Mitspieler in ihn prallte. Irgendwas hatte lediglich dumpf durch seinen Kopf gehallt; so als sei sein Hirn wie ein Pendel gegen den stabilen Schädelknochen gestoßen. Das war auch schon alles gewesen. Sie waren als konfuses Bündel aufs Eis geklatscht, primär irritiert.  
Natürlich, das Ganze hatte auch ein wenig weh getan, aber eben nur so lange, wie der Gongschlag in Matthews Kopf nachhallte. Der Trainer war sogleich zu ihnen hinüber geeilt und hatte sie beide in Augenschein genommen. Jeden nach seinem Befinden gefragt und ihr Training, das regulär eh in knapp zehn Minuten vorbei gewesen wäre, frühzeitig für beendet erklärt.

Alles war in bester Ordnung gewesen. Matthew hatte sich geduscht, umgezogen und war dann mit dem Auto nach Hause gefahren. Der leicht drückende Kopfschmerz war zu diesem Zeitpunkt in den Hintergrund gerückt wie popduselige Radiomusik, die zwar da war, aber die man kaum zur Kenntnis nahm.

Das war jetzt anders.

Die Kopfschmerzen hatten eine ohrenbetäubende Lautstärke entwickelt und Matthew ahnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte – zumal ihm schlecht war. Die verzerrte Wahrnehmung bürdete ihm Übelkeit auf.

Er hatte sich vorhin nicht mal mit der Intention, überhaupt einzuschlafen, hingelegt. Er hatte nur kurz verschnaufen wollen, nachdem er mit Alfred zusammen die auf dem Rückweg mitgebrachte Bestellung von Burger King verputzt hatte. Die Sommerferien waren bald vorüber; Alfreds Klammern bestand noch, wenn auch in wesentlich subtilerer Form. Was das geteilte Bett betraf, so war es tatsächlich nur noch etwa jede zweite bis dritte Nacht ein Thema und auch die übrige Freizeit war kein reines Aneinanderkleben mehr. Seit ihrem Geburtstag schien sich Alfred schweren Herzens dazu zu zwingen, die Hände zu öffnen, anstatt sie – wenn auch nur im übertragenen Sinne – um seinen Zwillingsbruder zu schlingen.

Somit war es Matthew nicht nur möglich, ein Mal pro Woche zum Eishockeytraining zu fahren, sondern auch andere Verabredungen zu treffen. Nicht viele, nicht häufig, aber ab und zu war er nach dem Training noch mit einigen Teamkameraden etwas essen gegangen oder hatte sich anderweitig verabredet.  
Um Alfred nicht ins kalte Wasser zu stoßen, hatte Matthew die Verabredungen stets frühzeitig angekündigt. So hatte sein Bruder die Möglichkeit, sich aufs Alleinsein einzustellen. Die Sonne auf seinem Handrücken mochte verblasst und davon gewaschen sein, aber ihre Strahlen waren Alfred warm und wohltätig in Erinnerung geblieben. Auf seinem Schreibtisch hatte sich wieder der Zeichenblock eingenistet, so als sei er kürzlich aus dem Winterschlaf erwacht und knistere verlangend nach den Händen, die seine Blätter frühlingsfrisch zu füllen fähig waren. Das heillose DVD-Chaos war beseitigt, die Regale aufgeräumt und die große Stoffflagge, die über Alfreds Bett an der Wand hing, verströmte den pudelwohlen Geruch von frisch gewaschener Wäsche. Drinnen, in Alfreds Gemüt und in Alfreds Zimmer, war es hell geworden. So als habe er die tristen Gardinen geöffnet, um Licht und Leben einkehren zu lassen.

Den Großteil seiner Zeit nutzte er mittlerweile also durchaus aktiv, allerdings vorlieblich im Haus. Das Hoch der Gefühle stellte in dieser Beziehung der Garten dar, mit dem Pool und der Terrasse, auf der Alfred ab und zu saß, zockte, Musik hörte, las oder mit dem Laptop auf dem Schoß die Weiten des world wide web durchforstete.

Hauptproblem war somit nicht länger die Verweigerung von Beschäftigung an sich, sondern der Mangel an Bezugspersonen. Aber es beunruhigte Matthew nicht mehr so enorm wie noch vor einigen Wochen, denn sein Bruder hatte einen erheblichen Anteil seiner einstigen Offenheit zurückgewonnen und kaum dass Matthew dies so recht realisiert hatte, war er an jenen Tagen, die für sie beide reserviert waren, absichtlich vor die Tür gegangen. Nicht in den Garten, sondern in den Park. Dort konnte Matthew einerseits seine neue Kamera ausprobieren – die er aber auch ungeniert in allen anderen Lebenslagen auspackte –, und andererseits bürgte der Park den Vorteil, dass sie sich in ein laufendes Volleyball-, Basketball- oder Fußballspiel einklinken konnten. Unter dem strahlendblauen Himmel und bei den blendenden Temperaturen war immer etwas los und die meisten Spieler hatten auch nichts dagegen, wenn man ihr Freizeitteam vorübergehend ergänzte.

Alfred hatte bei den ersten Malen, als Matthew ihn mit einer solchen Aktion quasi vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt hatte, zunächst etwas bedröppelt drein geschaut. So als habe man ihn auf eine Bühne geschubst und er kenne weder den Text noch das Stück. Der unangenehme Überraschungsmoment wurde dann von seinem Lächeln und der Tatsache, dass Matthew immerhin mitspielte, übertüncht und binnen weniger Minuten aklimatisierte sich Alfred und kam richtig in Schwung. So als müsse er endlich all die Energie verprassen, die sich in der langen Zeit, in der er lediglich im Haus rumgetigert war, angestaut hatte. Es machte ihm sichtlich Spaß, an der frischen Luft zu sein. Da zeigte sich junge Freude auf seinem Gesicht und enthusiastischer Glanz in seinen Augen; beides einer externen Quelle entspringend und sein abenteuerlustiges Wesen hervorlockend.

Wenn sie nach einem solchen Tag nach Hause gingen, sprach Alfred wieder haltlos schnell, schaute zum Himmel, schaute zu Matthew, schaute in die Welt und war so viel lebendiger, so viel lebensfreudiger, so viel normaler. So viel mehr er selbst – obwohl er noch latent vor Menschen zurückscheute. Auf eine Art, die er früher nie an sich gehabt hatte. Sein Grinsen war größer und schuf mehr Raum, um sich zu verstecken. Auch in den Momenten, als er sich eigentlich wohl fühlte, schien es, als habe Alfred dauerhaft etwas zu verbergen. Einen Gedanken, eine Idee, eine Ahnung. Irgendetwas, von dem Matthew keine Ahnung hatte und was Alfred ihm entweder nicht verraten wollte oder nicht verraten konnte.

Es gab noch immer zu viel Unbenanntes in seinem Leben.

Vielleicht war es genau das, was ihm aufs Herz schlug?

Matthew kam, was diese Angelegenheit betraf, nie zu einem schlüssigen Ergebnis. Erst recht nicht, wenn sich die Welt – so wie jetzt – schneller drehte, kaum dass er sich aufsetzte. Auf seiner Stirn stand Schweiß und kochte sein Inneres unbarmherzig gar. Seine Finger zitterten, sein Nacken war versteift, seine Atemzüge sprangen wie beim Hürdenlauf. Übelkeit in dieser Form war ihm bislang nur ein Mal begegnet und damals hatte er zusätzlich zwei Milchzähne verloren, weil ihm dieser blöde Sack aus dem gegnerischen Team mit eiskalter Absicht den Schläger gegen die Schläfe, die Wange und irgendwie auch gegen die Vorderzähne geknallt hatte. Matthew war damals ein dick eingepackter Junge mit Kurs auf Punktegewinn gewesen, der plötzlich sehr viel Hitze auf der Zunge verspürte. Widerlich metallisch schmeckende Hitze. Etwas hatte sich bröselig angefühlt, dort vorne, wo eigentlich seine Schneidezähne sein sollten, die ihm unerwartet auf der Zungenspitze lagen, während in seinem Kopf der Urknall stattfand.

Dann war ihm bewusst geworden, zu bluten. Es floss sturzbachgleich und unmanierlich seine Lippe und sein Kinn hinunter. Schwärze hatte ihn auf die Eisfläche plumpsen lassen; er wusste bis heute nicht, ob er bewusstlos geworden war. Wenn, dann höchstens für eine oder zwei Minuten. Da das aber wohl unwahrscheinlich war, verbuchte er den blanken Moment als Schockmoment, der immer noch angenehmer war als alles, was danach gekommen war:  
Der bestialische Schwindel, die ihm den Kopf zu sprengen drohenden Schmerzen, seine abgebrochenen Milchzähne und das Krankenzimmer im Stadion. Neben ihm seine längst von der Tribüne gestürzten Eltern samt Alfred, welcher mit einem selbst gebastelten Plakat und angewiderter Faszination dabei zugesehen hatte, wie Matthew Blut und Zahntrümmer ausspuckte. Aber all das war halb so wild gewesen. Die Blutung hatte sogar verhältnismäßig schnell aufgehört. Was sich jedoch als verheerend entpuppte, war die leichte Gehirnerschütterung, die ihn die nächsten Tage ans Bett fesselte und trotz Medikamente so ziemlich alles erbrechen ließ, was er zu sich nahm.

Gehirnerschütterung also? Wegen eines so läppischen Zusammenstoß im Training? Matthew konnte es partout nicht fassen.  
Die Ellbogen auf die Knie stützend, vergrub er sein weiß gewordenes Gesicht in den Handflächen. Seine Atemluft hüllte ihn in eine schwüle Wolke. Haarsträhnen, die für gewöhnlich leger an seinen Schläfen entlang fielen und seine Ohren halb versteckten, ragten zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. Vielleicht war es ja auch etwas ganz Anderes? Womöglich ein Infekt?

Nein. Es war vom Gefühl her genau wie damals. Er merkte regelrecht, wie sich sein Magen urplötzlich umstülpte. So als würde man ein Glas umdrehen, drängte alles in die falsche Richtung und Matthew kam bloß noch dazu, nach dem Papierkorb aus Plastik zu haschen, der neben seinem Bett unterm Schreibtisch stand.

Pommes mit Ketchup, Cola und der Crispy Chicken von Burger King kamen zuverlässig wieder zum Vorschein. Seine Magenmuskulatur benötigte drei Schwalle, um die spärlich anverdaute Menge, bestehend aus pampig-fettigen Stücken und Konzentratcola, ans Tageslicht zu befördern. Danach meldeten sich nur noch die grellscharfen Säfte zu Wort. In Matthews Ohren klingelte der veränderte Innendruck, aber ihm ging es besser. Nicht im Sinne von blendend besser, aber dieses barbarische Ziehen der Übelkeit war fürs erste verebbt. Seine Umwelt drehte sich allerdings nach wie vor munter weiter.

Das machte es zusätzlich schwer zu Alfred hinüber zu stolpern. Beide Zimmertüren waren geschlossen und der Weg kam Matthew gerade unvorstellbar weit vor. Ein paar Meter konnten ein wahrer Marathon sein, wenn man gesundheitlich nicht auf der Höhe war. Außer seinem Zwillingsbruder war zurzeit niemand sonst daheim. Ihre Eltern waren übers Wochenende zu Bekannten gefahren. Ein kleiner Erholungstrip, Abbau von Überstunden, vier Tage Ruhe vom stressigen Alltag. Matthew fand es ironisch, dass es wie immer war: Die zwei fuhren weg und ihre Jungs wurden krank. Es war schon so gewesen als sie noch in den Kindergarten gingen. Damals hatten die Windpocken zugeschlagen und ihre Eltern waren auf ihrem lang ersehnten Hawaiiurlaub gewesen. Dann war da die widerliche Magen-Darm-Grippe, als sie in der 2. Klasse waren und ihre Eltern diese komische Bildungsreise über die Halbinsel Yucatán absolvierten. Matthew fielen noch zig andere Beispiele ein, aber am schlimmsten war es eigentlich gewesen, als er zu Anfang der Sommerferien mit Alfred allein das Tief hatte durchstehen müssen.

Und jetzt? Jetzt ging es ihm auch alles andere als prächtig. Sich mit den Händen abstützend, hangelte sich Matthew entlang des Schreibtisches, dann an der Wand vorbei, bis er endlich seine Türe erreichte. Sein Bruder konnte noch gar nicht schlafen. Laut Radiowecker war es erst 23:16 Uhr. Matthew torkelte regelrecht über den Flur und fiel beinahe ins gegenüberliegende Zimmer, kaum dass er am Türknauf drehte.

Alfred saß in T-Shirt und Shorts auf seinem Bett, den Laptop vor sich, die dicken Kopfhörer auf den Ohren. Kein Wunder, dass er nichts gehört hatte. Matthew wusste nichts zu sagen, aber das brauchte er auch gar nicht. Sein Bruder verhedderte sich halb im Kabel, als er blitzartig die Kopfhörer abzog und gleichzeitig seinen Laptop beiseite schob und vom Bett aufsprang, nur um zu ihm hinüber zu hechten. Das war ein weiteres ungutes Zeichen: Matthew musste in etwa so erbärmlich aussehen, wie er sich fühlte...

„Oh Mann, was'n mit dir passiert?" Alfreds Arme kamen gerade recht, um Matthew vor einer Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu bewahren. Der Körper seines Zwillings schien sich binnen von Sekunden mit panischer Energie zu füllen, die aus allen Poren quoll und Matthew zum Bett geleitete. Nur zu gerne hätte er eine Erklärung abgegeben, aber sowohl Alfreds Nase als auch sein Mund waren schneller.  
„Hast du etwa gekotzt?"

„Mhm", presste Matthew eine Bestätigung hervor und schluckte den derben Geschmack, der durch seine Mundhöhle geisterte, mühsam herab. Unter ihm sank die Matratze leicht ein. Ihm war elendig zumute, als sein Kopf auf das sonst so bequeme Kissen traf und sich die scheinbar abwechselnd nähernde und wieder federnd entfernende Zimmerdecke in sein Sichtfeld schob. Dann nahm das besorgte Gesicht seines Bruders den Platz ein.  
„Matthie?"

„Gehtschonwieder..." Sein Magen war einigermaßen besänftigt und wunderbar leer, aber die Kopfschmerzen wollten auf Teufel komm raus nicht verschwinden. Matthew hob gleich beide Hände und legte sie leidig auf die Augenpartie. Alfred indes sog hörbar Luft ein, immer noch so viel Anspannung und Unruhe verbreitend wie ein aufgeschreckter Bienenschwarm.  
„Aber du bist weiß wie 'ne Wand, bro! Echt mal!"

„Ich hab in meinen Papierkorb gekotzt..." Das war garantiert keine Information, die Alfred unbedingt hatte erhalten wollen. Sein spitzes „Gross!" bestätigte es, ebenso wie seine tastende Erwiderung.  
„Und der..der steht da jetzt noch? Also bei dir im Zimmer?"

Die Vorstellung an ein Nicken bereitete Matthew zusätzliche Schmerzen, also beließ er es bei einem weiteren zustimmenden Laut. Zeitgleich rutschten seine Finger von den geröteten Augen, in denen vor wenigen Minuten noch Tränen vom Erbrechen gestanden hatten. Die Welt um ihn herum zeigte sich anhaltend skurril und rühmte sich mit Unbehagen. Alfred hockte direkt neben ihm, eine Hand fest aufs Bett gestützt, die Beine allzeit bereit zum Aufstehen. Einer seiner Füße baumelte über der Bettkante, seine rechte Hand prüfte Matthews Stirn. Jener protestierte prompt:  
„Nich'! Ich hab tierisch Kopfschmerzen...!" Sein Elend schindete genug Eindruck, um Alfred die Hand sofort zurückziehen zu lassen. Fast schien es ihm leid zu tun.  
„Oh, okay. Na Fieber hast du jedenfalls nicht. Glaub ich..."

Matthew konnte beobachten, wie sein Zwilling einmal durchs ganze Zimmer schaute, so als würde an den Wänden geschrieben stehen, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Dann drückte er kurz aber liebevoll Matthews Oberarm und sprang mit einem „Bin gleich zurück!" vom Bett.

Matthew konnte nicht einschätzen, ob er das positiv oder negativ werten sollte, allerdings eilte sein Bruder über den Flur ins gegenüberliegende Zimmer. Wohl um so gut zu sein, den Inhalt des Papierkorbs ins Klo zu kippen. Freilich nicht ohne sich das T-Shirt über Mund und Nase zu ziehen. Alfred war pingelig was die Kotze anderer Menschen betraf. Das war wie mit Blut. Aus gewisser Entfernung und als Gag in Filmen oder Videospielen durfte es literweise spritzen, aber bitte nicht direkt neben ihm im Falle eines Notfalles.

Kraftlos suchte Matthew nach der Bettdecke und zog sie über sich, hüllte sich in den Stoff, in dem er zuletzt vor drei Nächten gelegen hatte und der nach Alfreds Duschgel roch. Zitronengras und Industriemännlichkeit suggerierten eine angenehme Frische, aber der vertraute Duft seines Bruders dominierte deutlich und löste in Matthew das Bedürfnis aus, sich dahinter verbarrikadieren zu wollen. Nur so lange, bis die Kopfschmerzen fort waren und es ihm wieder gut ging.

Es klappte jedoch nur bedingt im Laufe der nächsten zwei Minuten. Dann kam Alfreds zurück ins Zimmer gerannt, bewaffnet mit einem Putzeimer und einem Glas, das er auf dem Nachttisch abstellte, bevor er nach der Wasserflasche griff, die direkt neben der Colaflasche auf dem Boden stand. Ein Zischen ertönte, dann sprudelte das prickelnde Wasser ins Glas.  
„Hier is' Wasser, falls du was trinken willst... Was soll ich dir denn noch holen? Wir haben so ziemlich alles da: Aspirin, Vomex, Iberogast, Pro-Symbioflor-"  
„Ich brauch nix." Das Zeug würde ohnehin gleich wieder rauskommen. Matthew hatte deswegen keine Lust, es überhaupt erst zu schlucken. Gegen eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung ließ sich eben nicht sonderlich mehr tun als viel zu schlafen, sich gut auszuruhen und sämtliche Anstrengung zu vermeiden. Sein Magen würde sich in den nächsten Tagen beruhigen und dann wäre auch die Übelkeit passé.

Der Verschluss der Wasserflasche knirschte heulend auf, als Alfred sie deutlich fester als nötig zuschraubte.  
„Klar brauchst du was!"

„Nein. Nur Ruhe."

„_Nur Ruhe?!_ Aber was, wenn's diese verdammte Magen-Darm-Geschichte ist, die gerade rumgeht?! Oder– **oh shit!** Was, wenn's 'ne Lebensmittelvergiftung ist!? Bestimmt war was mit den Burgern nich' in Ordnung, aber mir geht's eigentlich noch gut und-!"

„Alles okay. Es ist nur 'ne leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Die is' nich' ansteckend..."

Das schien Wirkung zu zeigen. Die willkommene Stille ließ Matthew tiefer im Bettzeug verschwinden. Ihm wurde erst bewusst, dass Alfred nicht beruhigt war, sondern vollkommen schockiert, als dieser seine grelle Stimme wiederfand.  
_**„Gehirnerschütterung?!"**_

„Mhm..."

„Fuck! Wir müssen sofort ins Krankenhaus! Komm, steh auf! Ich fahr dich!"

„Nein." Matthew passte es ganz und gar nicht, dass da jemand Anstalten machte, ihm die kuschelige Decke wegzuziehen. Erstens war es ohne sie zu kalt, zweitens hatte er keine Energie für einen Kampf übrig.

„Aber du musst untersucht werden! Wie is' das überhaupt passiert?!" Alfred ließ Gnade vor Recht ergehen und hörte auf, brutal an der unschuldigen Decke zu zerren. Ächzend guckte Matthew seinen Zwillingsbruder an, der irgendwann käsig um die Nase geworden war. So verdammt viel Panik sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich...

„Training. Und die im Krankenhaus können da eh nich' viel machen."

„Nicht?" Es klang mehr als nur ungläubig. Alfreds Finger fuhren in rastloser Manier über das Bettlaken und die Decke, derweil er noch immer auf dem Boden kniete, neben dem Eimer und den Flaschen. Matthew begriff nicht, wie er im Vergleich dazu so ruhig bleiben konnte.

„Ne, die im Krankenhaus können mich höchstens 'ne Nacht zur Beobachtung da behalten, mich durchleuchten und mir 'ne Infusion legen. Und dann rufen sie Mom und Dad an, damit die her kommen und mich morgen wieder mit nach Hause nehmen. Also kann ich auch direkt hier bleiben."

„Ja aber was, wenn's schlimmer wird?"

„Wird's nicht." Hoffte Matthew zumindest, für sie beide. Gänzlich überzeugt wirkte er aber nicht.  
Alfreds Augen waren nach wie vor mit Furcht aufgestockt. Ihm gefiel das hier überhaupt nicht. Seine Augenbrauen stürzten schließlich entschlossen herab und fusionierten mit den übrigen Konturen seines Gesichts, um ein Machtwort zu sprechen.  
„Wir fahren trotzdem!"

Das würde so viele Umstände machen, für nichts und wieder nichts. Matthew zeigte seine Unwilligkeit, indem er die Augen erneut schloss und seine Umwelt komplett ausblendete. Krankenhaus würde bedeuten, er würde erst mal ewiglich da rumsitzen und warten müssen, bis alle akuten Notfälle abgearbeitet worden waren. Bis dahin würde er sein Dasein in einer proppevollen Notaufnahme fristen, gemeinsam mit seinen ätzenden Kopfschmerzen, einem fast schon hysterischen Alfred und anderen Patienten, die bluteten, kotzten, nervten, meckerten und ihre Bazillen großzügig verteilten. Zu guter letzt würde veranlasst werden, dass seine Eltern sofort herkämen. Das war alles Andere als Matthews Vorstellung eines ruhigen Freitagabends. Außerdem sah er keinen Sinn darin, all das über sich ergehen zu lassen, wenn er die Angelegenheit genauso gut Zuhause auskurieren konnte. Seine Entscheidung stand also fest.

„Nein."

„Doch!"

„Ich hab dich neulich auch nicht ins Krankenhaus gebracht, obwohl ich dachte, du stirbst. Also müssen wir mich jetzt auch nich' hinfahren. Mir geht's nicht so schlecht..."

Es wurde länger still im Zimmer als eben. Matthew wusste nicht, woran das lag. Er wusste nicht mal so recht, was er da für eine zähe Wortformation zur Welt gebracht hatte. Die Aussage wurde von dem Lärm hinter seiner Stirn absorbiert, sodass sie in seinen Ohren belanglos klang, aber ihre Auswirkung war gewaltig.

Es stand außer Frage, was er mit ‚neulich' meinte.

Alfred schwieg betreten. Auch dann noch, als er auf leisen Sohlen aufstand und reumütig wie ein verurteilter Verbrecher das Bett umrundete. Die scheue Geräuschkulisse ließ darauf schließen, dass er den Laptop sowie die Kopfhörer wegräumte. Dann kroch er behutsam aufs Bett, näher an seinen Zwillingsbruder heran, der den achtsamen Blick auf sich spürte.

„Der Eimer steht direkt neben dem Bett, okay? Nur für den Fall..." Alfred schien aus der Fassung gebracht, aber sein Körper strahlte Wärme aus, die Matthew überaus willkommen war. Affektiv drehte er sich deshalb zur Seite und seine Wahrnehmung purzelte hinterher, sich der wohligen Aura zuwendend. Womöglich war es offensichtlich, dass er fror, denn man legte ihm sogleich einen Arm um.

Besser.

So war es viel, viel besser. Matthew stieß mit der Nasenspitze gegen den Stoff von Alfreds T-Shirt und konzentrierte sich auf dessen regelmäßige Atemzüge, um sich von den Kopfschmerzen abzulenken. Nähe und Zuneigung schufen ein Zelt aus dicht gewobenem Wohlbefinden, in dem sein Bruder der Dreh- und Angelpunkt war.

Alles war okay.  
Alles würde wieder gut werden. Matthew war da zuversichtlich, denn Alfred war hier bei ihm und er würde nicht weggehen. So wie auch Matthew nicht von Alfreds Seite gewichen war, als dieser ihn kürzlich so sehr gebraucht hatte.

Durch die Decke hindurch war sogar die leichte Streichelbewegung nachzuempfinden, die Alfreds Hand vollführte. Die Geste mogelte sich durch den Stoff, schmiegte sich katzengleich an Matthews Rücken und hatte etwas Zurückhaltendes an sich. Ebenso wie der federleichte Kuss, den er mit höchster Vorsicht aufs Haar gedrückt bekam. Beides besaß den Charakter einer scheuen Fee, die neugierig in den Raum linste, Gutes tun und ihren Feenstaub verteilen wollte, sich aber einfach nicht traute einzutreten. Ihr fehlte es an Tapferkeit, an Zuversicht, an Selbstsicherheit. Sie schien sich vor irgendetwas zu fürchten.

Das war nicht richtig.

Üblicherweise verhielt es sich doch so, dass wenn sich Alfred einmal für eine Sache entschieden hatte, er das Vorhaben auch mit vollem Einsatz verfolgte. Er hatte Matthews Wunsch, nicht ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, respektiert. Gewiss weil ihm klar geworden war, dass es tatsächlich unnötigen Aufwand mit sich brachte, die Notaufnahme aufzusuchen.  
Wenn sie sich also dahingehend einig waren, wieso vermisste Matthew dann die gerade bitter nötige, absolute Selbstsicherheit seines Bruders? Wann war diese verborgene Befangenheit, die Alfred anderen Menschen gegenüber an den Tag legte, in ihr Verhältnis zueinander gesickert? Wann hatte sie sich zu einem festen Charakterzug entwickelt?

Wann war Alfred anders geworden?

Anfang des Jahres? Mit Beginn der Ferien? Oder schon davor?

Matthew konnte den genauen Zeitpunkt nicht bestimmen. Seine Hirnwindungen schienen verkalkt und ineinander verhakt. Der Schmerz hatte Straßensperren errichtet und gestattete den Gedanken kein Durchkommen. Betrübt schweigend lag Matthew in Alfreds Armen, auf Herz und Atem lauschend und Genesung herbei sehnend. Vermutlich war er nur zu krank, um Alfred richtig wahrzunehmen. Anders wollte und konnte sich Matthew das alles nicht erklären im Moment.


	9. IX

**Von Manie, Hypomanie und Depression IX**

„Matt? Matt! Hey, bro, wach auf!"

Es war nicht zu ignorieren. Dieses zunächst sanfte, aber dann zunehmend penetranter werdende Rütteln an der Schulter verschwand einfach nicht. Matthew hatte es zunächst als Traumausuferung abgetan, doch je länger er es verspürte, desto mehr schärften sich seine Sinne und je mehr sich seine Sinne schärften, desto empfänglicher wurde er für den Realitätsgehalt der Situation. Den Kopf bis zum Anschlag mit Müdigkeit gefüllt, war er jedoch nicht imstande, sich sonderlich zu artikulieren. Sein Hirn schien den dafür notwendigen Bereich noch nicht wieder aus dem Stand-by Modus hochgefahren zu haben. Gleiches galt für die Windungen, die für sein Sehvermögen zuständig waren.

„...was'n los?", hievten sich die Worte schließlich bleischwer von seiner Zunge. Gleichzeitig rollte er vom Bauch auf die Seite, das Kopfkissen loslassend und zu seinem Wecker schielend. Die roten Zahlen waren nah genug, um klar und deutlich ohne Brille von ihm gelesen werden zu können.

**04:02 Uhr**

Draußen war ein düstergrauer Morgen zugange und trieb eine üppige Herde Wolken über den Himmel. Neben dem Bett stand Alfred, komplett angezogen und somit ein nachtgraues Bündel voller Tatendrang ergebend, das sich erneut zu seinem Bruder herabbeugte.  
„Dude, ich hab uns 'nen Picknickkorb gepackt! Das wird so was von awesome! Los, steh auf!"

„...was? Wie-wieso Picknickkorb...?" Matthew war restlos überfordert, während sein Zwilling drauf und dran war, munter die Bettdecke von ihm runterzuziehen.

Was sollte der verfluchte Mist? Vor allem mitten in der Nacht!  
Sich beherzt an die Decke krallend, leistete Matthew trägen, aber jähen Widerstand.

„Oh Matthie, come on!"

„Nee! Es-es is' vier Uhr! Gott...! Vier Uhr!" Matthew wünschte, er würde wütend klingen – oder zumindest grantig genug, um in Frieden gelassen zu werden –, aber aus ihm sprach lediglich die pure Fassungslosigkeit und verlieh jeder Silbe den Charakter einer kaputten Luftmatratze, die nutzlos am Boden lag.

„Yo! Wir kriegen den besten Platz! Hopp, hopp!"

Besten Platz? Was zur Hölle laberte Alfred da? Matthew stieg schon bei der Sache mit dem Picknick nicht durch. Das Thema war in letzter Zeit nie aufgekommen und er würde auch jetzt garantiert nicht für ein Picknick aufstehen, sondern seelenruhig weiterschlafen! Dies kenntlich machend, riss er abrupt an seiner Bettdecke, rollte sich wieder in den warmen Stoff ein und kullerte von Alfred weg, genau ans andere Ende des Bettes.

„Äh..? Matthie!?"

„Nein!" Das Wort dröhnte widerwillig aus dem Stoff. Draußen war das ebenmäßige und einen direkt zurück in den Schlaf lullende Pladdern von steten Regentropfen, die einvernehmlich gegen das Fensterglas klopften, zu vernehmen. Picknick im Regen würde das also geben. Aber nicht mit Matthew!

„Doch!" Hinter ihm sank der Futon deutlich ein, als sich Alfred überschwänglich hinauf plumpsen ließ und auf dem besten Weg war, seinem Bruder den letzten Nerv zu rauben. Um vier Uhr früh wahrlich nicht schwer.

„Steh auf!"

„Nee…!"

„Aber ich hab schon alles fertig und-!"

„Es is' vier Uhr morgens und es regnet! Außerdem haben wir nachher Schule und _ohGottAlfrednein_!" Hier gab es nichts zu diskutieren. Nicht mal etwas zu verhandeln! Matthew zog die Decke bis über die Ohren, sodass zumindest der akustische Protest, der nun auf ihn einprasselte, nur noch halb so laut war. Es gab keine Argumente, die ihn jetzt und bei diesem Wetter zu einem Picknick überreden konnten. Das konnte sich sein Zwilling abschminken!

Jener schien aber nicht in der Stimmung, um aufzugeben. Noch immer wie ein Wasserfall plappernd, schien das hier für ihn wie ein Spiel.  
„..und wir nehmen Kumajiro mit! Haha! Wenn wir ihn in den Regen halten, dann verwandelt er sich! So als hätte er 'ne geheime Identität. Voll cool!"

Noch so eine Sache, die Matthew vollkommen schockiert hinterlassen hatte: Als er vor einigen Tagen nach Hause gekommen war, hatte ihn Alfred triumphierend angegrinst und verkündet, Kumajiro sei ein Superheld und könne ab heute die Farbe ändern.

„Farbe ändern?" Irgendwas an Alfreds aufgekratzter Art, mit der er den Bären hinterm Rücken hervor geholt hatte, hatte Matthew auf Anhieb missfallen. Sein Lieblingsstofftier sah jedoch auf den ersten Blick aus wie immer. Schneeweiß, so wie es sich gehörte. Matthew hatte den Eisbären skeptisch an sich genommen und von allen Seiten prüfend beäugt, während sein Bruder nach dem Blumensprayer langte, den er schon griffbereit auf der Fensterbank positioniert hatte, um im nächsten Moment Wasser über den armen Bären zu stäuben.

„Eh hey!"

„Siehst du?! Siehst du?!"

Wahrhaftig wurden vereinzelte Stellen, auf die das kalte Nass traf, orange. Alfred gluckste, eine Hand überheblich in die Seite gestemmt und zwei weitere Wasserstöße auf den Bären pumpend. Matthew entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Je mehr Wasser, desto mehr Konturen nahm die Farbe auf dem Bärenfell an. Sein treuer Kamerad sah aus wie ein maskiertes Glücksbärchi in Cowboystiefeln, mit vierblättrigem Kleeblatt auf dem Bauch, Schnauzbärtchen und Augenbinde!

„..was-was hast du mit Kumajiro gemacht?!"

„Magic Pencils!" Stolzer hatte Alfred selten etwas zum Besten gegeben, das Kinn gehoben und die Brust prahlend herausgestreckt.

Matthew hatte entsetzt der Mund offen gestanden. Lange. Vermutlich zu lange, weil das einer dieser Augenblicke war, in dem ihm einfach absolut gar nichts einfiel, obwohl er um jeden Preis etwas sagen wollte. Wie konnte sein Bruder hingehen und Kumajiro so was antun?! Oder sollte die Frage lauten: wie konnte sein Bruder hingehen und Matthew so was antun?

„Super, ne? Bei kaltem Wasser wird er überall da, wo ich ihn angemalt hab, orange. Und wenn du warmes Wasser nimmst, verfärbt er sich grün!"

„…ja, total super…" Anhaltend entgeistert, hatte Matthew sein Kuscheltier angestarrt, das einen leidigen Ausdruck in den schwarzen Knopfaugen zu beherbergen schien. Aber wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass Alfred über Nacht zu einer akuten Gefahr für den armen Bären mutieren würde? Wer hätte überhaupt ahnen können, dass Alfred seit Anfang des Schuljahres wieder so aufdrehte?

Im Prinzip war Matthew ja ganz froh darüber, dass sein Bruder keinerlei Probleme hatte, in der neuen Klasse Fuß zu fassen. Wirklich, da hatte er sich im Vorfeld offenbar ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Alfred schien schon nach den ersten Schultagen wenig bis gar keine Scheu mehr zu haben, sich seinen neuen Mitschülern zuzuwenden – zumindest so weit Matthew das beurteilen konnte. Den Schluss zog er aus der rasanten Abnahme an WhatsApp-Nachrichten, die er während des Unterrichts erhielt. An den ersten Tagen hatte Alfred sich noch während jeder Stunde bei ihm gemeldet und Matthew hatte, von jeglichen Lehrern völlig unbemerkt, immer flink zurückgetippt.

Aber auch das hatte sich binnen des ersten Monats relativiert. Jetzt war Matthew zuweilen fast enttäuscht, wenn er zwischendurch und nach Schulschluss sein Handy checkte und kein einziges Lebenszeichen seines Geschwisterkindes vorfand. Er sollte das positiv werten. Der Sommer entfernte sich – und er schien Alfreds Klammern mitzunehmen. Jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr. Matthew wünschte nur, mit den sinkenden Temperaturen würde auch seine Angewohnheit, sich ständig in Gedanken mit seinem Bruder zu beschäftigen, von Dannen ziehen...

Seit sie nicht mehr in der gleichen Stufe waren, gestaltete sich ihr gemeinsamer Schultag grundlegend anders. Der Blick nach links oder rechts war nun unfamiliär. Matthew ertappte sich häufig dabei, den Klassenraum insgeheim abzusuchen, weil er es sich im Laufe des turbulenten letzten Schuljahres quasi angewöhnt hatte. In jenen Tagen hatte er permanent ein Auge auf Alfred gehabt; aber jetzt war Alfred fort. Saß in einem anderen Klassenzimmer mit geschätzten 30 anderen Schülern und machte hoffentlich mehr als Arbeitsblätter zu bekritzeln oder bei Filmen wegzudämmern. Sämtliche Erinnerungen dieser Art waren alle noch da. Ganz gleich, welches Fach auf Matthews Stundenplan stand, ihm fiel zwangsläufig ein, wie sich Alfred im letzten Halbjahr in diesem Fach aufgeführt hatte. Falls er denn da gewesen war...

Jetzt konnte Matthew nicht mal mehr mit Sicherheit sagen, ob Alfred seine Hausaufgaben machte. Klar, ihre Eltern fragten so ziemlich jeden zweiten Abend danach, aber für Alfred schien das nicht von Belang zu sein. Es war Schule und er schien alles damit in Verbindung Stehende im Handumdrehen zu erledigen. So als habe er eine To-do-Liste vor sich und brenne förmlich darauf, einen Punkt nach dem nächsten abzuhaken:  
Geschichte? – Ein Klacks!  
Mathe? – Fix und fertig!  
Bio? – Längst gelernt!  
Englisch? – Ach, die paar Seiten! Na klar waren die gelesen worden und Notizen hatte er sich auch gemacht!

Alles in allem vermittelte Alfred den Eindruck, als habe er nie ein Problem mit dem Lernen gehabt, als sei das letzte Schuljahr nie passiert. Ihre Eltern waren darüber höchst erfreut – endlich nutzte der Junge wieder sein Potential und hatte die rebellische, pubertäre Phase hinter sich gelassen! –, doch Matthew konnte diese Freude irgendwie nicht teilen. Zwar kam ihm Alfreds Motivation nicht aufgesetzt vor, aber ihm erschloss sich partout nicht, wie die Sache mit der Schule letztes Jahr so ein Fiasko hatte sein können und ab diesem Schuljahr urplötzlich wieder reibungslos funktionierte. Was war denn damals nur mit Alfred geschehen? Was war in seinem Kopf vorgegangen?

Matthew gab es ungern zu, aber insgeheim traute er dem Frieden nicht und wartete regelrecht darauf, dass sein Zwillingsbruder wieder Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde. Dass er eventuell sogar fragen würde, ob Matthew ihm in diesem oder jenem Fach helfen könnte. Es passierte aber nicht und so weit Matthew es richtig sah, schwänzte Alfred auch nicht mehr den Unterricht.  
Vielleicht, und dieser Gedanke tat irgendwie weh, lag es ja an ihrer Trennung? Womöglich fühlte sich Alfred bei seinen neuen Mitschülern wohler als in einer Klasse, in der er Matthews Observation im Nacken hatte und von Leuten umgeben war, die ihn kühl bis schneidend behandelten, weil er ihnen allen zum einen oder anderen Zeitpunkt ein paar Widerwärtigkeiten an den Kopf geknallt hatte? Konnte Abstand wahrlich solche Wunder bewirken und einen Jungen, der erst völlig am Boden zerstört war und nicht mal mehr sein Zimmer verlassen wollte, ehe er die Führung seines Bruders brauchte, um zurück ins Leben zu finden, wieder aufblühen zu lassen?

Vielleicht...  
Vielleicht auch nicht...

Zugegebenermaßen beobachtete Matthew nicht nur die Gemütswandlung seines Bruders skeptisch, sondern auch das Verhalten der Lehrer. Es missfiel ihm. Bei einer Vielzahl der Lehrer hatte Matthew bereits im letzten und vorletzten Jahr Unterricht gehabt, und immer schon hatte es den ein oder anderen Lehrer gegeben, der ihn und Alfred chronisch verwechselte. Es lag nicht unbedingt an ihrer frappierenden Ähnlichkeit; es lag daran, dass sie sich überhaupt ähnlich sahen und den Titel Zwillinge trugen. Es passierte auch immer nur der Sorte Lehrer, die prinzipiell Schüler mit dem immergleichen falschen Namen ansprachen, weil sich das irgendwie verkehrt in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte. Doch nun schien es sich wahrlich zu häufen. Matthew war, abgesehen vom Kindergarten, selten so oft mit Alfreds Vornamen angesprochen worden wie seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres. Jetzt, da einer der Zwillinge fort war, schien es aus irgendeinem Grund noch schwieriger für viele Lehrer zu sein, sie auseinander zu halten. Häufig rätselrateten sie, was dann den Monolog „Du bist einer der Jones-Zwillinge, aber ich weiß nicht, welcher. Lass mich in die Klassenliste schauen..Ah, Matthew!" nach sich zog.

Was sollte das?

Wenn Matthew und Alfred nebeneinander saßen, war immer jedem Menschen, der sie halbwegs kannte, völlig klar, wer von ihnen wer war. Nur weil jetzt der Kontrast fehlte, verloren sie doch nicht ihre Farbe!  
Irgendwie war das verstörend. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch verletzend. Nicht, dass Matthew es sich übermäßig zu Herzen nahm, aber inwieweit hing denn seine eigene Identität von seinem Bruder ab? Sie waren zwei Menschen! Zwei, verdammt! Die Thematik war überpräsent.

Alfred hingegen unterpräsent in Matthews Schultag, denn zu Gesicht bekam er seinen Bruder in all den Stunden kaum mehr. In der Regel fuhren sie zwar morgens gemeinsam zur Schule, allerdings trennten sich ihre Wege danach unweigerlich. Selbst in der Cafeteria fanden sie nicht mehr zusammen, da Alfred bei seinen neuen Klassenkameraden saß und Matthew nach wie vor bei ihrer alten Clique, in der definitiv niemand Wert auf Alfreds Gesellschaft legte. Häufig sichtete Matthew seinen Zwilling die ganze Mittagspause über nicht, weil die Schülermengen zu dieser aufrührerischen Zeit die Cafeteria beinahe zu sprengen drohten. Es war dem Zufall zu verdanken, wenn sie sich ab und zu auf dem Flur begegneten. Zu Beginn des Schuljahres schien sich Alfred gelegentlich noch an den Knotenpunkten zu postieren, um dann ein paar Worte mit Matthew zu wechseln. Doch die Tage waren so rasch vorüber gegangen wie die Tage, an denen sie in jeder Stunde Nachrichten ausgetauscht hatten.

Matthew hatte es sich deshalb schon fast zur Gewohnheit gemacht, Alfred an all jenen Tagen eine Nachricht zu schicken, wenn er bis zum Unterrichtsschluss mal wieder nichts von ihm gehört hatte und noch fürs Eishockeytraining blieb. Das war keine Kontrolle! Er wollte sich nur erkundigen, ob bei seinem Bruder alles okay war. Immerhin sahen sie sich nicht mal auf dem Heimweg! In dem Zusammenhang musste Matthew auch zugeben, dass er an diesen Tagen wesentlich lieber mit dem Auto zur Schule fuhr. Es war so viel praktischer, sich nach dem Training direkt in den Wagen setzen zu können, anstatt auf den nächsten Bus warten zu müssen. Es war ja dann ohnehin schon spät und wenn er an die sich schneller als die Kaninchen vermehrenden Hausaufgaben dachte, hatte es seine Vorzüge, rasch daheim zu sein. Alfred hatte auch nie in irgendeiner Weise mokiert, dass Matthew den Wagen nahm an diesen Tagen. Es kümmerte ihn einfach nicht...

Zwei Mal hatte Matthew seinen Bruder im Wagen wartend vorgefunden. Der Zweitschlüssel im Zündschloss und seine Stimme unbefangen die Musik im Radio begleitend, hatte er einen Skizzenblock auf den Knien balanciert und ihnen Kaffee besorgt. Die beiden großen Becher verströmten den Duft von Sirup, Sahne und gehaltvoller Milch. Alfreds Zeichnungen waren die Art Skizzen, die später mit Copic Markern coloriert wurden. Die technisch ausgeklügelten, die ihm persönlich am besten gefielen, übertrug er auch gerne auf Millimeterpapier. Akzente setzten dann lediglich die verschiedenen Bleistiftstärken.

Es war selten, dass Matthew noch einen Blick auf dieses Vorsichtige, dieses Zurückhaltende erhaschte, was sich immer irgendwo zwischen Alfreds Lachen und Schwatzen verschanzte. Es war da, aber es wollte sich nicht offenbaren. Es harrte lieber im Versteckten aus und Matthew musste gelegentlich an das Wochenende zurückdenken, als er mit der Gehirnerschütterung flach gelegen hatte. Sein Bruder war wie eine Glucke um ihn herum geschlichen, immer so viel mehr besorgt und so viel weniger versichernd als er es hätte sein sollen. Ständig hatte er Matthew gefragt, wie es ihm ging und ob er nicht etwas für ihn tun könnte. Im Blut eine fahrige Nervosität, die ihn nie vor Matthew hatte einschlafen und immer vor ihm wieder hatte aufwachen lassen. Nicht ein einziges Mal war es umgekehrt gewesen an diesem Wochenende; Alfred hatte einem Sicherheitsmann geglichen, der sich nicht gut genug informiert oder gar bewaffnet fühlte, um eventuellen Zwischenfällen gewachsen zu sein. In dem Moment, als das Auto ihrer Eltern in die Einfahrt fuhr und das Garagentor leise quietschte, schien Alfred ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen.

Mittlerweile war die Vorsicht wie weggeblasen. Was auch immer in Alfred brütete, es erschloss sich Matthew nicht. Erst recht nicht um vier Uhr morgens!

Ein gedehntes Stöhnen verlierend, entschied er, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung war und rollte sich schneller herum, als Alfred reagieren konnte. Die Decke als Puffer zwischen ihnen, pinnte Matthew allein mit seinem Gewicht und seiner puren Unwilligkeit, sich auch nur irgendeiner Weise zu regen, das zappelnde Bündel aufs Bett.

„Wir bleiben hier… 's regnet… und ich bin müde… also schlaf…!" Nichts lag Matthew ferner als ganze Sätze.

„Hey! Lass mich raus…! Ich bin nich' müde! Matthie!"

„Dumuss'müdesein." Die Schultern streckend und die Ellbogen absichtlich ausbreitend, investierte Matthew mehr Kraft, um seinen Bruder im Zaum zu halten. Den Kopf irgendwo auf Höhe von Alfreds Schlüsselbeinen, gestaltete sich das auch gar nicht mal all zu schwierig, immerhin verfügten sie über die gleiche Statur.

„Nope! Hab bis halb vier geschlafen!" Alfred verlor ein quengeliges Nörgeln, rangelte und wackelte, gab dann aber empört auf.

„Zu wenig." Eindeutig. Wie konnte Alfred bitte jetzt schon wieder wach sein? Und fit obendrein? Wenn Matthew es recht überdachte, war sein Geschwisterkind in den letzten zwei oder drei Wochen stets verdächtig früh auf den Beinen gewesen. Matthew hatte geglaubt, es hätte etwas damit zu tun, dass Alfred es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatte, schon vor dem Frühstück eine Runde joggen zu gehen. Offensichtlich steckte aber kein sorgfältig gestellter Wecker dahinter, sondern Alfred wurde ganz von selbst zu so einer unmenschlichen Zeit wach – und das obwohl er in den Sommerferien Schlafen zu seinem liebsten Hobby gekürt hatte.

Seltsam...

Wäre Matthew einen Ticken wacher, würde er sich darüber glatt den Kopf zermartern. Gerade dämmerte er aber gemütlich zurück in Richtung Schlaf. Zumindest bis Alfred erneut anfing zu reden. Eher unkoordiniert, wie so häufig in den letzten Tagen. Physikprojekt, Sterne, das Mädchen aus dem Coffeeshop, Sterne, sie war echt süß, noch mehr Sterne, ob sie ihn mochte?, wie bekam er das raus?, oh die Sterne, und wusste Matthew eigentlich, dass es Zwillingssterne gab? Auch Doppelsterne genannt? Und dass die zwei gravitativ aneinander gebunden waren?

„Miregal", war das einzige, was er gerade dafür übrig hatte. Alfred sah laut lachend darüber hinweg und versuchte, einen Arm zu befreien. Matthew konnte es haargenau spüren und haderte mit sich: es zulassen oder nicht? Ein freier Arm bedeutete schlussendlich doch nur einen Störfaktor mehr und er hatte keine Lust, sich jetzt mit dieser Aufgekratztheit rumzuplagen.  
Selbst das rar gewordene, geteilte Bett war zuweilen auszehrend für ihn, weil Alfred viel zu viel quasselte oder feixte und einfach keine Grenze mehr zu kennen schien. Er rückte ständig nah, er küsste Matthew aus heiterem Himmel mit geschwinder Nichtigkeit und er war bei all dem furchtbar zappelig. Ein „Ich bin müde" wurde von ihm entweder überhört oder lediglich für zwei Minuten toleriert, ehe ihm siedend heiß etwas einfiel, das er Matthew und der Welt unbedingt mitteilen musste.

Matthew traute dieser erquickten Bedenkenlosigkeit seines Bruders nicht recht über den Weg. Alfred ging es augenscheinlich zwar gut, doch alles in allem war er mit dem Kopf in den Wolken unterwegs. Jagte einer neuen Idee nach der nächsten nach und war gar nicht mehr vernünftig zu fassen zu kriegen. Nicht, dass Matthew so was nicht schon kannte – sein Bruder war häufig eine wahre Fundgrube kurioser Einfälle –, aber es war eine regelrechte Herausforderung, damit umzugehen, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren.

Matthew mochte es einfach nicht, wenn er nach Hause kam und feststellte, dass sein Genie von Bruderherz irgendwas angestellt hatte. Erst recht nicht, wenn es mit dem wehrlosen Kumajiro zu tun hatte oder Alfred sich anderweitig an Matthews Kram verging. Matthew mochte es auch nicht, wenn Alfred stundenlange Gespräche verlangte, in denen Matthew in die Rolle eines nickenden Zuhörers gezwängt wurde. Allerdings schien Alfred gar nichts anderes mehr von ihm zu erwarten! Matthews Meinung perlte an der maßlosen Egozentrik seines Zwillingsbruders ab wie Wasser an wetterfester Kleidung; es drang nichts durch. Die Welt hatte eben nur einen Mittelpunkt – und dieser Mittelpunkt trug den Namen Alfred F. Jones.

Unter Matthews Körper ruckelte es; Alfred hatte seinen rechten Arm erfolgreich befreit und schüttelte ihn kräftig aus.  
„Ugh! Fast eingeschlafen."

„Miregal..schlaf."

„Moah, Matt, du bist manchmal echt so was langweilig!"

„Miregal."

Die knappe Minute Stille, die sich übers Zimmer senkte, war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Matthew wog sich nicht mal halbwegs in Sicherheit, da fanden plötzlich fremde Finger Gefallen an seinen Haaren. Strichen zunächst hinüber, ganz friedlich und liebevoll, dann drehten sie jedoch unangekündigt gegen die Wuchsrichtung und zwirbelten ein paar Strähnen auf. Es ziepte. Matthew klagte per Laut und schnaubte frustriert.

„Nich'!"

Wie sollte man denn bitte bei so was schlafen? Wo waren nur all die Tage hin, als Alfred nichts weiter getan hatte als brav neben einem zu liegen und zu schlummern?

„Ach komm schon, bro! Wir wollten doch picknicken gehen!"

„Wir wollten gar nix! Lass mich endlich schlafen." Matthew hatte genug von dieser Albernheit und von diesem anstrengenden Menschen, der mit seinen Einfällen und Vorhaben hausierte und permanent Dinge anfing, ohne sie zu beenden, weil ihm fortwährend neue Geistesblitze dazwischen funkten. Schön und gut, dass Alfred in der neuen Klasse Anschluss gefunden hatte. Schön und gut, dass er sich unter Menschen wieder wohl fühlte. Schon und gut, dass er über beide Ohren verknallt war. Aber was sollte diese Sprunghaftigkeit? Woher nahm er die Energie, um vier Uhr früh irgendwas von _the sun and the only one_ zu summ-singen?

Matthew litt still, beruhigt darüber, dass die Finger wenigstens seine Haare nicht länger piesackten, sondern wieder in wohl gesinnter Manier hindurch glitten. Das war gar nicht mal so unerträglich. Nein, eigentlich gefiel es ihm. Die meiste Zuwendung, die sie austauschten, war derzeit schnell und überstürzt; so wie sein Bruder eben war. Wenn Alfred ihn umarmte, war es, als reiße er Matthew zwei Sekunden lang an sich, in denen ihre Knochen aufeinander krachten und Matthew sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Mit der Intensität schien Alfred die kurze Dauer wettmachen zu wollen. Er hatte keine Zeit, er war gedanklich schon wieder zehn Schritte in der Zukunft unterwegs. Matthew wusste nie, wie ihm geschah. Bevor er auf die Geste eingehen konnte, hatte man längst von ihm abgelassen. Seine Lungen entfalteten sich und ihm wurde klar, allein zu sein. So als habe man ihn fallen gelassen und er sei sehr hart aufgeschlagen.

Nach den intensiven Sommerwochen empfand Matthew ihr derzeitiges Verhältnis als seltsam kühl. Fast aneinander vorbei lebend, trotz der gelegentlich überschäumenden Zuwendung. Selbst jetzt, wo er den Körper seines Bruders unter sich atmen und mit dem Fuß tippeln fühlte, war es, als seien sie etliche Meter voneinander entfernt.

Wieso war Alfred nur so..lieblos?

Wahrscheinlich war das das falsche Wort, aber Matthew gefiel nicht, wie sich ihre Beziehung entwickelte. Sie war wie eine Geschichte, die all ihren Stil verlor. Den Sätzen wurde ihre Melodie entrissen. Wahllose Kommata ragten an sinnlosen Stellen empor. Zu viele Punkte. Und völlig falsch gewählte Adjektive versperrten die Sicht. Nichts war mehr lesbar. Die Suche nach einer Aussage vergebens.

Die Augenlider fest zukneifend, tat Matthew das einzige, was ihm in seiner Situation einfiel: er ignorierte es.

* * *

Bis es nicht mehr zu ignorieren war. Das dauerte circa zweieinhalb Wochen. Matthew führte zum wiederholten Male das schnurlose Haustelefon ans Ohr und ließ Alfreds Handynummer wählen. Wie auch all die Male zuvor, wurde er jedoch umgehend auf die Mailbox umgeleitet. Draußen zog pfeifender Wind durch die Bäume und Büsche und erinnerte ihn daran, dass sein Hals kratzte, weil er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vor dem Kino gewartet hatte. Auf niemand geringeren als Alfred, mit dem er für die 20:00 Uhr Vorstellung verabredet gewesen war.

Aber Alfred war nicht gekommen und er ging auch nicht an sein Handy. Matthew hatte bis 20:30 Uhr vor dem Kinokomplex gestanden; die Karten längst gekauft. Keine Message von Alfred und keine Reaktion auf die Messages, die Matthew ihm Endes war Matthew nach Hause gefahren; in der Hoffnung, sein Bruder sei vielleicht dort. Doch dem war nicht so.

Von Alfred fehlte jede Spur. Es war wie so häufig in den letzten Tagen: Matthew hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wo sich sein Zwilling rumtrieb. Alfred redete nicht darüber; er redete prinzipiell kaum noch mit Matthew. An ein geteiltes Bett war gar nicht zu denken! Matthew wollte nicht zu jemandem ins Bett kriechen, der schon beim Abendessen so aussah, als würde er am liebsten über den Tisch langen und seine ganze Familie ermorden.

Alfred war wütend. Matthew wusste zwar nicht, worüber, aber er war es. Sein Gesicht war eine permanente Grimasse und nur der Gipfel seiner schlechten Laune. Im Haus wurde morgens geschrieen, weil Alfred absichtlich trödelte („Kein' Bock!") und es ging abends genauso haltlos weiter, weil er zu spät zum Abendessen kam („Hört doch mal auf, alle so 'nen verdammten Stress zu machen!", „Ist doch wohl meine Sache, wo ich war!"). Häusliche Pflichten schienen unter seiner Würde zu sein („Häng du doch die scheiß Wäsche auf!", „Wenn du 'n Glas brauchst, mach die Spülmaschine doch selber leer! Ich trink eh immer aus der Flasche!") und eine Konversation mit ihm zu führen, war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Alfred war uneinsichtig und er war vor allem eines: aggressiv. Matthew konnte sich nur nicht erklären, wieso? Als er ein Mal den Versuch gestartet hatte, seinen Bruder auf sein scheußliches Benehmen anzusprechen, endete es damit, dass Alfred ihn aus dem Zimmer geschmissen hatte („Mit mir is' gar nix los! Mir geht's fucking-tastisch! Und jetzt verzieh dich gefälligst und nerv wen anders!").

Das Schlimmste waren nicht mal die Worte an sich, sondern der harsche Ton und der absolute Mangel an Reue. Es gab nur eine Weltanschauung und zwar Alfreds. Und diese war von selbstherrlichem Egoismus durchtränkt. Alfred fühlte sich hundertprozentig im Recht, wenn er sein benutztes Geschirr auf die Anrichte stellte und ihrer Mom sagte, sie solle es doch wegräumen. Schließlich sei sie die Frau im Haus. Warum er für solche Äußerungen mächtig Ärger kassierte und mal wieder auf sein Taschengeld verzichten durfte, war ihm schleierhaft.

Die Verabredung an diesem Abend hatte Matthew seinem Zwilling vermutlich nur aus dem Kreuz leiern können, weil dieser Interesse an dem Film hatte. Oder gehabt hatte...  
Matthew wünschte, er wüsste, wo Alfred steckte. Es war bald Mitternacht und von ihm gab es weit und breit kein Lebenszeichen. Das war nicht gut. Das war ganz und gar nicht gut... Abgesehen von der unglücklichen „Verzieh dich und nerv wen anders!"-Unterhaltung war ihre Kommunikation zwar auf null geschrumpft, doch Matthew erschloss sich das alles nicht. Er bot keinen Anlass, um von Alfred gemieden zu werden. Wenn es daheim Streit gab, war das eigentlich eher eine Sache zwischen Alfred und ihren Eltern. Wieso sollte Alfred also seinen Frust an seinem Bruder auslassen? Ihm musste was passiert sein! Anders konnte sich Matthew Alfreds Nichterscheinen nicht erklären...

Das änderte sich, als er jemanden die Treppe hinauf trampeln hörte. Durch die angelehnte Zimmertür sichtete er gleich darauf den Menschen, um den er sich seit über drei Stunden wie verrückt Sorgen machte.

„Al!" Matthew stolperte zur Tür hinüber und stieß sie ganz auf.

„Was?", kam es geblafft und Matthew wollte so vieles sagen. Alfred anschreien, wo er denn gewesen sei und was passiert sei, ob es ihm gut ging und warum er sich nicht gemeldet hatte? Sein Herz klatschte die Worte mit wilden Schlägen gegen seine Rippen, an denen sie zermalmt abprallten und dann in Matthews empfindlichen Magen hinab stürzten.

„Wo-wo warst du?"

„Unterwegs."

„A-aber wir waren verabredet! Um acht! Fürs Kino!"

Nichts. Alfreds Miene war unempathisch, verständnislos und trumpfte mit einer Härte auf, die es nicht mochte, wenn man sie mit Worten traktierte, die ihm nicht in den Kram passten.  
„Na und?"

Na und?

_**NA UND?**_

Alfred maßte es sich obendrein an, einfach an Matthew vorbei zu gehen. So als wäre die Sache damit gegessen. Über seiner Schulter baumelte noch seine Umhängetasche; er war also von der Schule aus nicht mal nach Hause gefahren. Stattdessen war er mal wieder stundenlang irgendwo rumgestreunt und jede Form der Erklärung war ihm lästig. Alfred F. Jones musste sich niemandem erklären. Seine Haltung und sein Betagen machten das unmissverständlich klar.

Aber für Matthew war rein gar nichts klar – von in Ordnung ganz zu schweigen. Sein Nacken fühlte sich von all der Angst der letzten Stunden wie zerbissen an und statt sich zu entschuldigen, latschte Alfred einfach in sein Zimmer. Als sei es das Normalste der Welt, den Menschen zu versetzen und zu Tode zu verängstigen, dem man bis vor kurzem noch auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt war. Von dem man komplett abhängig gewesen war.

„Ich hab versucht dich anzurufen! Ich hab dir getextet! Wieso hast du nich' wenigstens geantwortet! Du hättest doch-!" Matthew war kaum auf die Türschwelle getreten, da schoss Alfred herum. War plötzlich bedrohlich nah und doch viel zu untangiert, um eine akute Gefahr darzustellen.  
„Boah, jetzt piss dich doch nich' so an, Mann! Dich vergisst und übersieht doch eh jede Sau! Wieso sollt' ich's mir also merken, wenn wir 'ne beschissene Verabredung haben?! Fällt doch eh nich' auf, ob du da bist oder nich'! Ich hab dich zumindest nicht vermisst! Got it?! **Great!**"

Es krachte. Dann war die Türe zu.

**Zu!**

Das war Matthews einziger Gedanke.

Wie er von der Türschwelle in den Flur zurück gelangt war, konnte er nicht rekonstruieren. Er stand nur da, nicht blinzelnd und nicht fühlend. Alfred musste ihn geschubst haben. Nicht mit seinen Händen und nicht mit seiner Lautstärke. Er hatte Matthew mit einer Überdosis Verachtung vergiftet und die Wirkung war bereits in vollem Gange. Fraß jegliches Zeitgefühl und ließ Matthew paralysiert in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückschreiten. Er könnte hier liegen, hier stehen, hier sitzen und hier sterben – für Alfred würde das keinen Unterschied machen. Matthew war seinem Bruder vollkommen egal. Seine Stimme hatte es nicht nur so gesagt, sie hatte es auch so gemeint.


	10. X

Dankeschön für das Review, Foreign Language! :-)  
Ich freu mich sehr über dein Interesse an dieser Story!

* * *

**Von Manie, Hypomanie und Depression X**

Die Luft war mit dem käseschweren Geruch überbackener Hackfleischbällchen aufgestockt, als Matthew in Richtung Küche schlurfte und sich an den Türrahmen lehnte, um den Esstisch zu überblicken, auf den seine Mutter soeben die proppevolle Auflaufform hievte. Teller, Gläser, Besteck, Servierten – alles lag liebevoll und wohl sortiert für vier Personen bereit. So als seien sie eine ganz normale Familie, in der der Vater den passenden Rotwein öffnete und die Mutter ihren ältesten Sohn auffordernd heranwinkte, damit dieser sich dazu gesellte. Ein Teil von etwas wurde, das es nüchtern betrachtet schon fast nicht mehr gab – oder warum waren von den vier Familienmitgliedern nur drei anwesend?

Schwerfällig drückte Matthew seine Schulter vom Türrahmen ab und fühlte sich müde, schwindelig. Ferngesteuert. Der Duft war zu deftig und füllte seinen Magen, bevor auch nur ein einziger Bissen hinein gewandert war. Er hatte keinen Hunger, aber das konnte er nicht so frei heraus sagen, denn das wäre seltsam, unnormal, und demnach inakzeptabel in einer intakten Familie, um deren Überleben sie sich alle redlich bemühten.

Lasch schob er seinen Stuhl zurück und sank aufs Sitzpolster, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sein Kreislauf einen schwarzen, lichtdurchlässigen Schleier vor sein Sichtfeld zog. Die Küche verwandelte sich daraufhin in ein Sammelsurium von Wahrnehmungslöchern. Matthew holte tief Luft – ein oder zwei oder drei Mal; was machte das für einen Unterschied? – und ortete durch den Schleier hindurch die Gestalt seines Vater. Jener füllte das erste der beiden bauchigen Weingläser, wobei der edle Tropfen grell im Licht der Deckenlampen leuchtete. Die Farbintensität stach in Matthews trübe Augen, also wandte er den Blick schmerzerfüllt ab.

„..Matt. Matt?"

„Hm?" Der Hand an seiner Schulter war es zu verdanken, dass der Angesprochene von seinem leeren Teller aufsah und etwas entrückt der Miene seines Vaters begegnete. Hart seufzend stellte dieser die Weinflasche ab, den Kopf dabei enttäuscht schüttelnd.  
„Der eine Sohn ist geistig abwesend, der andere taucht gar nicht erst auf...! Genau so stellt man sich ein Essen mit der Familie vor!" Seine Stimme rüttelte garstig am Gerüst seiner überstrapazierten Selbstbeherrschung und Matthew konnte nichts weiter tun, als sich ein entschuldigendes „Sorry, Dad" abzuverlangen, obwohl er den Vorwurf nicht mal spürte.

Er spürte so gut wie gar nichts mehr in den letzten Tagen.

Es war etwa eine Woche her, seit Alfred ihn für tot erklärt hatte. Eine Woche, in der das Gift in Matthews Körper zirkulierte und seine verheerende Wirkung entfaltete. Ihm nicht nur jegliches Zeitgefühl und sämtliche Lebensfreude raubte, sondern ihn obendrein auch noch entwässerte. Eine logische Konsequenz daraus war, dass er nicht weinen konnte. Er war so traurig, aber es kamen keine Tränen...

Heute nun war das neue Wochenende angebrochen, sie schrieben Samstagabend und die Küchenuhr zeigte kurz nach sieben. Matthew fehlten die Worte, um auszudrücken, was all das in ihm auslöste. Die Dinge um ihn herum nahmen ihren alltäglichen Lauf, doch er hatte permanent das Gefühl, neben sich zu stehen. Sich und alle Menschen bloß noch von außen zu beobachten, so als sei er gänzlich unbeteiligt am Film seines eigenen Lebens. Es war ein Film, in dem sein Vater soeben beschloss, dass es keinen Sinn machte, sich zu wiederholen und seine Mutter ihm wohlmeinend die Reisschale zuschob.

Trübselig entfaltete Matthew seine Servierte und legte sie auf seinen Schoß. Nach außen hin funktionierte er tadellos, wenngleich seine Reaktionen stets leicht verzögert stattfanden. So als würden sie aus einer anderen Welt übertragen werden. Die Verbindung war halt nicht die beste. In ihm drin stimmte etwas nicht. In ihm drin ging alles vor die Hunde. Aber keiner ahnte das. Keiner wunderte sich und keiner hielt es für nötig, ihn zum Arzt zu schicken, um diesen diagnostizieren zu lassen, dass Matthews Herz eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit einer Rosine aufwies. Gefühlt floss kein einziger Tropfen Blut mehr durch Matthews Körper; es war versiegt, ebenso wie die Tränen. Hirn und Adern wurden bloß noch vom Toxin beschlagnahmt.

Alfred hatte ihn krank gemacht – und Matthew verstand das nicht.

Warum besaß sein Zwillingsbruder nur so ungeheuer viel Macht über ihn? Es war, als hätte Alfred ihn dermaßen verseucht, dass Matthews Seele im Sinne der eigenen Sicherheit das Weite gesucht hatte. Wohin auch immer sie sich abgesetzt hatte, sie mochte nicht zurückkommen. Sie wollte nicht hier sein, in einem Haus, in dem nichts mehr stimmte. In dem Vater und Mutter erneut darüber diskutierten, wie sie Alfred noch zu Gehorsam erziehen könnten und wie unsinnig Hausarrest dabei war. Es machte sie mürbe. Die beiden wanderten allabendlichen mit Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn und Weingläsern in den Händen ins Wohnzimmer hinüber und schienen sich zu wünschen, ihr Sohn sei ein unliebsamer Klient, den man in absehbarer Zeit abstoßen konnte. Doch keine Chance. Alfred war das herzlose Herzstück einer Familie, die er in Dysfunktionalität stürzte. Seine Arroganz und sein Zorn sägten jäh an jedem emotionalen Standbein und kehrten das Schlechteste aus ihren Eltern heraus. Matthew wusste nicht, wann ihre Mutter zuletzt gelacht und wann ihr Vater zuletzt gescherzt hatte, wann sie zuletzt gemeinsam aus Essen waren oder in angenehmer Atmosphäre zusammen gesessen hatten. Sie ärgerten sich nur noch rund um die Uhr über das Fehlverhalten ihres einen Sohnes und waren insgeheim vermutlich heilfroh über jede Minute, die er nicht Zuhause war.

Die Frage nach den unerklärlichen Ursachen schien hinterm Horizont verschwunden wie eine Sonne, die sich nicht um den Anbruch eines neuen Tages scherte. Sie blieb fern. Jetzt gab es nur noch Kunstlicht und Kälte, die Matthews Rosinenherz mit Gefrierbrand überzogen. Unter diesen Umständen war es wahrlich kein Wunder, dass seine Seele geflohen war…

Großzügig verteilte Matthew einen Löffel Reis auf seinem Teller, glatt gestrichen wie ein körniger Teppich. Darüber legte er eine Schicht aus drei Hackfleischbällchen und massenhaft Tomatensoße; die fädenziehende Käsekruste sparte er bestmöglich aus. Der Salat in seinem Schälchen wirkte zwar aufgetürmt, doch zwischen den Blättern klaffte entsetzlich viel Hohlraum.

Matthew hatte keinen Hunger. Nicht mal Appetit.

Es begann schon morgens, sobald er seinen Wecker hörte und die Augen absichtlich nicht öffnete, denn mit geschlossenen Lidern konnte er sich bittersüß ausmalen, nicht allein im Bett zu liegen. Seine Tagträume im Dunkeln kreierten ob ihrer lebenslangen Erfahrung eine sehr reale Illusion von Alfreds Nähe. Sie war gutmütig und rücksichtsvoll, warm und einvernehmend; zuweilen auch etwas übereifrig oder zu anhänglich. Matthew war das aber egal, solange die Illusion nur gerne bei ihm war. Dieser Alfred sollte bitte wieder Realität sein. Er sollte zurückkommen.

Er sollte einen bitte, bitte wieder lieb haben...

Matthew träumte am Morgen und am Abend, die Augen zu, der Verstand wach. Zwischendurch überbrückte er die problematischen Stunden des Tages. Schleppte sich ohne Elan in die Küche, wo seine Mutter ihm eine Schale Müsli vor die Nase stellte („Du bist spät dran, Liebling. Geh früher schlafen, hm? Du siehst so müde aus."), aber alles, was von seinen Lippen perlte, war eine laue Bestätigung und ein fades Lächeln. Er war nicht müde. Er wollte nur nicht aufhören müssen zu tagträumen.

Allmorgendlich schöpfte seine Hand mechanisch Müsli aus der Schüssel, einen Löffel, halb voll, kauen, kauen, kauen, keinen Löffel, Überfliegen der Zeitung – seine Eltern waren so gut wie aus dem Haus –, ja klar, er dachte daran, gleich die Spülmaschine einzuschalten, rühren, einen weiteren Löffel aus der Schale schöpfen, sich vor aufgequollenen Haferflocken ekeln, bis heute Abend!, die Haustür fiel ins Schloss. Dann Schritte, neben ihm und hinter ihm, eine Schranktüre wurde aufgerissen: Wut.  
„Moah, hat Mom schon wieder keine Waffeln gekauft?!" Die Schranktüre donnerte zu. Irgendwas anderes knisterte und schepperte und Matthew schüttelte den Kopf oder blieb still, denn von ihm wurde keine Antwort erwartet. Alfred preschte davon, nie an einer Konversation interessiert. Nie von Reue gekennzeichnet. Es war ihm scheißegal, was geschehen war. Für ihn waren es nur Worte gewesen. Worte an jemanden, den er nicht würdigte.

Das Müsli landete im Abfluss, gut durchgehäckselt, damit alle Haferflocken, Nüsse, Reiscrisps, Rosinen und Schokostücke einen feinen Brei ergaben, der nicht die Rohre verstopfte.

Matthew vermisste das Frühstück nicht. Weder geschmacklich, noch energietechnisch. Sein innerer Autopilot ließ ihn auch mit leerem Magen unfallfrei zur Schule fahren – doch dort nahm sein Unbehagen eine neue Form an, denn beim Anblick seiner Freunde und Klassenkameraden mutierte er zu seiner Kopie seines sonstigen Ichs.  
Diesem Ich mangelte es absurderweise nicht an Überzeugungskraft. Es konnte lachen und lächeln und auf Unterhaltungen angemessen reagieren. Allerdings fehlte es ihm an Einfühlungsvermögen. Matthew konnte keine Empathie für seine Gesprächspartner aufbringen. Jedes Wort, das er verlor, erschien ihm hohl. Leer. Abgespult. Und dafür schämte er sich. Abgrundtief sogar. Es war, als würde er seine eigenen Freunde mutwillig belügen.

Hinzu kam, dass keiner von ihnen ahnte, wie hässlich sich das Familienleben bei den Jones' daheim zurzeit gestaltete. Matthew wollte zwar darüber reden, irgendwie, aber gleichzeitig wollte er es auch nicht, da es ihm zu verworren erschien. Wo sollte er anfangen und wo aufhören? Keiner seiner Freunde würde Verständnis dafür haben, dass Matthew sich plötzlich unvollständig fühlte ohne Alfred. Jeder würde ihm sagen „Vergiss den Idioten doch einfach!". Aber so funktionierte das nicht.

Gar nichts funktionierte, wenn man sich seelenlos und entzwei gerissen fühlte...

In seiner Verzweiflung war Matthew im Laufe der vergangenen Woche drei Mal in die Bibliothek gegangen während der Mittagspause. Stets unter dem Vorwand, noch etwas für ein Referat oder eine Hausaufgabe recherchieren zu wollen. Seine Freunde mochten bislang noch nichts von seiner depressiven Verstimmung bemerkt haben, aber Matthew befürchtete, dies könne sich jede Sekunde ändern. Beispielsweise beim Mittagessen, das er genauso verschmähte wie das Frühstück.  
Die beiden Male, als er diese Woche gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden in die Cafeteria gegangen war, hatte er sein Essen kaum angerührt. Ein Mal ließ sich immer behaupten, es schmecke einem nicht. Beim zweiten Mal hatte er eh nur ein Sandwich gekauft und erzählt, nach der Schule mit seiner Mom verabredet zu sein und mit dieser noch etwas essen zu gehen. Niemand hatte das seltsam gefunden. Nur Matthews Hände hatten geschwitzt wie verrückt, ganze drei Minuten lang. Dann war es vorüber gewesen und sein Erinnerungsvermögen schmiegte sich wie ein böser Geist an ihn, Alfreds Worte schaurig schön in sein Ohr flüsternd:

**Dich vergisst und übersieht doch eh jede Sau!**

Anscheinend war es tatsächlich so...

Niemand sah ihn und niemand registrierte, dass es ihm schlecht ging. Warum auch? Wer war er denn schon?  
Er war einer der Jones-Zwillinge. Er war Alfreds Bruder. Aber was, wenn Alfred sich mitunter nur deshalb so aufführte, weil er eben nicht so sein wollte wie Matthew? Weil er nicht unsichtbar werden wollte? Weil er nicht im Abseits verkümmern und verblassen wollte?

Konnte das sein? War Matthew für Alfreds Launen verantwortlich?

Matthew gelang es nicht, darüber ein objektives Urteil zu fällen. Die Gedanken hingen in seinem Hirngewebe wie überschüssige Eiweißablagerungen, die nicht entfernt werden konnten. Sie waren da. Unabhängig davon, was er tat oder nicht tat. Er konnte nicht anders reden, nicht lauter oder leiser werden. Er war nicht imstande, sich zu verändern. Er war nicht mal imstande, dies zu bedauern.

Letzten Endes war er sogar seelenlos für alle anderen Menschen noch immer er selbst – und das war gar nichts.

Die Erkenntnis schlug ihn nieder und hinterließ ihn ausgelaugt. Er war müde, ohne Schlaf zu wollen. Er wollte nur im Bett liegen, auf eine Seite gerollt, die Augen geschlossen und sich an der Illusion von brüderlicher Gesellschaft labend...

Vor zwei Tagen war Matthew eine der Speicherkarten von seiner Kamera durchgegangen und hatte sich die ganzen Fotos angesehen, die er an seinem Geburtstag und in den Tagen unmittelbar danach geschossen hatte. Die Eindrücke waren überwältigend und mästeten seine Melancholie, kramten jede geteilte Berührung und jeden Funken Wohlgesonnenheit wieder hervor. Allerdings war nichts von all dem stark genug, um Alfreds Worte zu relativieren. Keine Erinnerung vermochte es, Matthews Herz wieder mit Blut zu füllen.

Er fühlte sich alleine.  
Er fühlte sich so alleine – und daran war er selbst schuld, denn er war, wie er war: unsichtbar und belanglos.

„Gleich sind's viertel nach! Wo bleibt denn dein Bruder schon wieder?"

„Eh...?" Verstört unterbrach Matthew die Vierteilung eines Hackfleischbällchens. Sein Hals war merkwürdig dörr und es war ihm unangenehm, seinem Vater in die Augen zu sehen.  
„..keine Ahnung."

„Hat er denn nichts gesagt?"

„Nein."

„Sicher? Sagt er dir nicht sonst auch immer alles?"

Wenn Matthew sich nicht so blutleer fühlen würde, wäre er jetzt wohl geschmeichelt errötet. Stattdessen lächelte er seelenwund, den Kopf zaghaft schüttelnd und sich schuldig fühlend. Er bot keinen Anlass, um etwas gesagt zu bekommen. Dass sein Vater die Dinge so unverblümt zur Sprache brachte, musste an der Verschweißtheit im Sommer liegen. Matthew war es ja nie entgangen, das man ihnen zuweilen verwunderte Blicke zugeworfen hatte. Er und Alfred, sie waren als Pärchen aufgetreten. Anders als in Vorschultagen. Sie hatten eine Einheit gebildet, bestehend aus zwei elitären Mitgliedern, die sich nicht wie Kleinkinder durch den Garten jagten oder Regenwürmer ausbuddelten, sondern die Seite an Seite alles geteilt hatten. Die geflüstert und umeinander rum scharwenzelt waren, die stundenlang harmonisch im Zimmer nebeneinander auf dem Bett hatten liegen und lesen oder fern schauen können, während sie kuschelten. Sie hatten eine verdächtig lange Zeit rein gar nichts ohne den jeweils anderen unternommen und sämtliche Außenstehende mussten darin den perfekten Einklang zweier menschlicher Wesen gesehen haben. So viel Liebe, so viel Zuwendung, so viel Verständnis.

So viel versteckter Kummer.

Einmal waren sie vor dem Fernseher im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen, auf der Couch liegend, eng aneinander geschmiegt, und Matthew hatte es gehört, als ihre Eltern heim gekommen waren. Aber er hatte nicht aufstehen wollen und sich nicht gerührt. Er war fix und alle davon gewesen, Alfred den liebenlangen Tag zu beaufsichtigen und ihn zu irgendeiner Aktivität zu animieren.  
Unter der linken Hand hatte er Alfreds Schulterblatt durch den Stoff des dünnen Hoodies ertastet, während sich ihre Oberkörper im Takt der Atemzüge berührten. In Matthews Mund war noch der süß-saure Geschmack von Colaschnüren präsent gewesen, die sie vorhin beim Fernsehen genascht hatten, während ein scheuer Rest des Dufts von Alfreds Duschgel in seiner Nase kitzelte. Ihr Vater hatte eine Decke geholt und sie über ihnen ausgebreitet, woraufhin ihre Mutter etwas von „unsere zwei Süßen" wisperte. Die Stimme anerkennend und glücklich; dann hatte sie das Licht gelöscht und die beiden waren die Treppe hinauf verschwunden. Die Geräusche von liebenden Lippen hinter sich herziehend. Matthew hatte da gelegen und pflichtbewusst mit den Fingern über Alfreds Rücken gestreichelt.

Aber all das war nicht mehr – und Matthew wusste nicht, wie er je beichten sollte, dass es an ihm lag. Dass er seinem eigenen Bruder keinen Grund bot, zu bleiben. Dass Alfred Matthews fahlen Charakter verabscheute...

„Alles in Ordnung, Liebling?"

Matthew wollte im Boden versinken, da er nun auch noch in den Fokus seiner Mutter geriet. Seine Eltern sollten weggucken! Wenn er so unauffällig war, wieso starrten sie ihn dann plötzlich an? Hatte er Salat zwischen den Vorderzähnen? Oder klebte ihm ein Käserest im Mundwinkel? Oder-

Die Tür zwischen Küche und Garage schwang auf.

„Oh! Wie schön, dass du's auch noch einrichten konntest!" Ihr Vater, innerlich kochend und sein Weinglas schroff auf den Tisch donnernd.

„Ist es zu viel verlangt, zumindest ein oder zwei Mal die Woche pünktlich mit uns zu Abend zu essen!? Sieben Uhr! Ich hab's dir heute Mittag extra noch gesagt! Kannst du nicht wenigstens anrufen, wenn's später wird?!" Ihre Mutter, keinen Hehl aus ihrem Missmut machend.

„Es ist viertel nach sieben! Sorry, dass ihr keine Viertelstunde ohne mich überleben könnt! Außerdem gibt's doch eh nur so 'nen dämlichen Auflauf, den Mom mal wieder nach so 'ner Zeitschrift für irgendwelche Hausmütterchen gemacht hat!"

„Alfred, deine Mutter hat sich viel Mühe mit dem Essen gegeben und sie hat dir ausdrücklich gesagt, dass wir heute um sieben essen! Also setz dich jetzt hin und wehe, ich hör auch nur noch ein einziges freches Wort aus deinem Mund! Dann kannst du ohne Essen ins Bett gehen!"

„_**Was?!**_ Aber-!"

„Kein aber! Setz dich!"

Die schwelende Wut hatte binnen weniger Sekunden von 0 auf 100 beschleunigt. Die Luft erzählte von Nerven, die so empfindlich waren wie Nitroglycerin. Matthew für seinen Teil war fast ein bisschen dankbar, ob Alfreds Auftauchen aus dem elterlichen Fokus gerückt zu sein. In der Servierte auf seinem Schoß spürte er das Gewicht zweier Hackfleischbällchen und drei voller Gabeln Reis. Er konnte in Anwesenheit der Lautstärke, der Gereiztheit und der Feindseligkeit nicht essen. Also hatte er getan, was er sich in der letzten Woche angewöhnt hatte, wenn um ihn herum die Fetzen flogen: er schichtete das Essen um. In die Servierte, die er hinterher – weil er sich im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten nicht zu fein war, um seine Sachen selbst wegzuräumen! – in den Mülleimer unter der Spüle schmiss, bevor er sein Geschirr ordentlich in der Maschine verstaute.

Alfred hatte wirklich Recht damit gehabt, dass alle Matthew übersahen.  
Keiner merkte, dass er ewig vor seinem Teller hockte. Aber was machte das schon? Der Hunger würde bestimmt bald zu ihm zurückkehren. Morgen oder übermorgen oder sonst wann... Bis dahin durfte nur das Essen nicht stehen bleiben, denn den Teller aufmüpfig voll zu lassen, war etwas Rebellisches. Etwas Lautes. Das konnten sie nicht auch noch gebrauchen. Es gab nun wirklich genug Krach im Haus...

Der Stuhl zu Matthews rechten polterte und Geschirr knatschte, als Alfred sich den Teller mit Hackfleischbällchen voll schaufelte und innerlich so dreckig fluchte, dass Matthew es förmlich hören konnte. Unterm Tisch wippten Füße, überm Tisch brannte die Luft in den Augen, als sei sie mit Tränengas durchsetzt. Jeder hatte seine Geduld längst verloren. Matthew konnte nicht behaupten, dass seine Eltern für gewöhnlich so harsch reagierten. Früher war das nicht so gewesen. Da wurde diskutiert. Aber Diskutieren und Alfred schlossen sich mittlerweile gegenseitig aus. Deswegen gab es nur noch Lautstärke und Sanktionen. Jeden Tag aufs Neue schaukelte sich irgendwas hoch und irgendjemand schrie und jemand anders mischte sich ein.

Wieso machte Alfred alles kaputt? Warum musste er so schwierig sein?

Warum hatte er Matthew sagen müssen, wie er war? Hätte er es nicht für sich behalten können? Bestimmt hätte Matthew es irgendwann von selber gemerkt oder jemand anderem wäre es rausgerutscht. Alfred hätte sich doch einfach distanzieren können, ohne Matthew so weh zu tun...

Matthews Augenlider fielen zu. Dachte er. In Wahrheit war es wieder die erschöpfende Schwärze. Der feine Nebel, den er recht gerne mochte, weil dahinter alles so wunderbar weit entfernt wirkte und die Tagträume ihn behütend in die Arme schlossen.

„Habt ihr zwei Streit?"

_Nein!_ Die Frage riss den Vorhang barsch beiseite. Matthews Aufmerksamkeit sprang panisch über die Tischplatte, derweil ihm blankes Entsetzen die Kehle zudrückte. Seine Mutter sah ihn sowohl kritisch als auch empathisch an. So als würde sie ihm die Hand tätscheln, während sie abwägend näher rutsche, um die Sache genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Sie witterte, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

Matthew wurde gleißend schlecht und kreidebleich.

Sein Bruder hingegen kaute wirsch auf Käsekruste und Hackfleisch herum.  
„Was? Wer?", frug er dabei ignorant, mit Mutters _ihr_ nichts anfangen könnend.

Das war schrecklich. Wie oft wollte Alfred noch zustechen, um Matthew tot zu wissen?

„..haben sie", analysierte ihr Vater die unangenehme Situation unterdessen zu Ende. Das Gesicht durchweg forsch, kaum bis gar nicht überrascht. So als sei es nur natürlich, dass Laut und Leise nicht mehr miteinander vereinbar waren.

Alfred schien immer noch nicht zu verstehen – und das war für Matthew definitiv das Allerschlimmste. Diese völlige Naivität, die nichts Absichtliches an sich hatte. Alfred stellte sich nicht dumm. Ihm war tatsächlich schleierhaft, was er verbrochen hatte – oder worauf er Matthew aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Je nach dem, wie man es eben sehen wollte.

Schulterzuckend stopfte sich Alfred das nächste Hackfleischbällchen in den Mund, wobei er die Hand hob und schnipsend auf die Cola zu Matthews linken deutete. „Matt, Coke!", lautete das dazugehörige Kommando aus vollem Mund.

Der ältere der Zwillinge blinzelte, von dem kaltschnäuzigen Befehlston wie geohrfeigt. Unmittelbar vor seiner Nase schwebte Alfreds Hand in der Luft wie ein Angelköder.

„Nicht in diesem Ton, junger Mann! Außerdem heißt das immer noch _bitte_", preschte eine eisige Welle Zurechtweisung von Mutters Tischseite aus herüber.

Matthew rührte sich nach wie vor nicht. Stattdessen verfolgte er, wie sich die Kaubewegungen seines Bruders aufgrund der Worte verlangsamten und sein Blick geradewegs über die Tischplatte flog wie ein präparierter Pfeil. Daran, seine Hand aus Matthews Sichtfeld zu nehmen, dachte er ja gar nicht. Stattdessen schnipste er abermals mit den Fingern.

Was passierte hier bloß? Atemlos ließ Matthew seine Gabel los und legte sie neben seinen Teller. Das hier, das war doch kein Familienessen! Das war ein Schlachtfeld! Alfred kam und zettelte aus heiterem Himmel einen Krieg nach dem nächsten an, Tag für Tag für Tag! Es wurde gefeuert und geschossen und es gab Verletzte, aber keine Gewinner. Es gab nicht mal einen triftigen Grund für all die Gefechte! Alfreds Ton versklavte sie alle und schien auch keinen Wert auf Friedenangebote zu legen. In ihm residierte lediglich pure Zerstörungslust.

Noch immer von Übelkeit geplagt, musste Matthew schwer schlucken. Sein Blick driftete dabei zu den Augen ihrer Mom hinüber: sie waren erbost und hart, aber hinter ihrem Groll, tief im Blau ihrer Iris, brütete noch etwas ganz anderes: Enttäuschung.  
Kontrollierend wechselte Matthews Blick zu den Augen ihres Dads: und auch dort fand er, hinter maßlos tobendem Ärger, noch etwas anderes: Resignation.

Ihre Mutter war enttäuscht von dem Sohn, den sie selbst groß gezogen hatte, und ihr Vater war drauf und dran, diesen Sohn aufzugeben...

Matthew besaß nicht die Fähigkeit, in seinen eigenen Augen zu lesen, doch fest stand:  
Sie alle, sie saßen hier und keiner konnte mehr mit Alfred umgehen.

Dass sie keine Familie mehr waren, sondern nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen, war nicht Matthews Verdienst. Er mochte ruhig, unauffällig und seelenlos sein, aber er war kein Zerstörer. Er hatte dieses Verbrechen hier nicht begangen und er ließ es sich auch nicht in die Schuhe schieben!

„Hör auf damit, Alfred." Die Worte waren zwar leise, dafür aber enorm präzise artikuliert und erst als Matthew sie ausgesprochen hatte, brachte er es erst fertig, seinen Bruder durchdringend anzugucken.

Dieser zog eine garstige Grimasse; seine Nasenflügel vibrierten dabei wie bei einem wilden Tier, das einem jede Sekunde ins Gesicht springen konnte.  
„Womit?! Ich hab gesagt, du sollst mir die scheiß Cola-!"

„**Nein!"** Es knallte, als Matthew ruckartig aufsprang und mit den Knien gegen die Tischplatte stieß. Flaschen, Gläser, Messer, Gabeln, Löffel, Teller und die Blumenvase bemühten sich klirrend, ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Nein, du kriegst die scheiß Cola nicht! Und nein! Du kannst nich' so mit uns reden! Wir sind nicht deine Lakaien! Wir sind deine Familie, verdammt! Mom und Dad und ich! Check's du's überhaupt noch!? Wir haben's nicht nötig, uns von dir terrorisieren zu lassen! Wenn du nich' mehr mein Bruder sein willst, okay, dann halt nicht! Hast du ja deutlich gemacht! Ich werd' dein ‚Fällt doch eh nich' auf, ob du da bist oder nicht!' sicher nie vergessen! Fuck you very much! Ich hoff nur, dass du auch noch daran denkst, wenn du dich das nächste Mal bei jemandem ausheulen musst und keiner da is', der dir Arschloch noch helfen will! Denn bei mir brauchst du dann nicht angekrochen kommen! Klar?!"

„Hast du sie noch alle?! Ich heul mich nich' aus! Das hab ich nie-!"

„Du hast zu deinem Bruder gesagt, es fällt nicht auf, ob er da ist oder nicht?!"

„Du entschuldigst dich sofort bei Matthew!"

„Und du schreist hier auch nicht rum, Matt! Wir sitzen immer noch beim Abendessen und hier wird auch keinem der Mittelfinger gezeigt und-!"

„Entschuldige dich, Alfred! Und zwar ein bisschen plötzlich!"

„Ihr könnt mich alle mal!"

„Sofort! Du hast deine Mutter gehört!"

Matthew klingelten die Ohren. Ihm war heiß und kalt und er wusste nicht, wer hier über Reis und Hackfleischbällchen hinweg wen anschrie oder was verlangte. Er wusste nur, dass er irgendwann im Verlauf der letzten Sätze seine Servierte unappetitlich auf seinen Teller gepfeffert und Alfred den Mittelfinger gezeigt hatte. Die Geste hatte er prompt zurück bekommen, woraufhin Matthew die Hand zur Faust geballt und sie auf die Tischplatte geschlagen hatte. Bei der Aktion war der Löffel aus der Auflaufform gescheppert und hatte rote Tomatensoße verspritzt. Der Wein in den bauchigen Gläsern schwappte bedrohlich, so als befände er sich bei Windstärke zehn auf hoher See. Ihre Mutter sah aus wie die leibhaftige Medusa und ihr Vater wie der tobende Stier, vor dem Matthew einst Angst gehabt hatte, aber vor dem er sich gerade kein bisschen fürchtete. Alfred, so rachsüchtig er einen auch von seinem Platz aus anfunkelte, war von ihnen allen noch der Ruhigste. Er war übermannt, aber deswegen nicht weniger tollwütig als sonst und wetterte demnach auch sofort wieder los.

„Wieso sollt' ich mich bei dem Wichser entschuldigen?! Ich hab nur die gottverdammte Wahrheit gesa-!"

„Es reicht jetzt!" Die Hand ihres Vaters schnellte hervor und ergriff wie eine Würgeschlange Besitz von Alfreds Oberarm, um ihn züchtigend durchzurütteln. Mit Wucht und ohne Rücksicht, wie Matthew zu Ohren kam, als sein Bruder wie ein getretener Hund aufjaulte. Keifen jagte von allen Seiten über den Tisch und Matthew merkte, wie ihm Luft in die Lungen strömte, wie er durchatmen konnte und wie sich der tonnenschwere Felsbrocken in seinem Magen zu zersetzen begann, als habe er eine ätzende Brausetablette geschluckt, die das massive Gestein auflöste.

Aber alle schrieen, nach wie vor:  
Entschuldige dich! Ich hab nix gemacht! Wird's bald! Warum?! Solange du deine Füße unter meinen Tisch stellst..! Matthew ist dein Bruder! Du entschuldigst dich jetzt und auf der Stelle! Ich hasse euch! Entschuldige dich, Alfred! SOFORT!

Apathisch trat Matthew von dem Bermudadreieck aus Hass zurück, die Adern bis zum Bersten mit Adrenalin gefüllt, das seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände zittern ließ. Ihr Vater investierte so viel Kraft, dass Matthew befürchtete, gleich einen Knochen brechen zu hören. Und ihre Mutter...! Ihm fehlte jedwede Beschreibung dafür. Was sie ausstrahlte, war so unermesslich viel Abscheu. Abscheu für das, was Alfred gesagt hatte.

Sie tolerierte es nicht.

Irgendwas platzte in Matthews Kopf und Verständnis überflutete sein Hirn: Ihre Mutter tolerierte es absolut nicht, dass ihr eines Kind das andere für tot erklärte. Niemals. Nie. Und unter gar keinen Umständen.

Er würde fehlen. Er war unersetzbar.

Aus dem Gemenge am Tisch drang ein gurgelndes „..is' ja gut, is' ja gut! Es tut mir leid und jetzt lass mich endlich los!", zu dem Matthew nichts einfiel. Nichts außer ein verbittertes Kopfschütteln, denn keiner brauchte daher kommen und irgendeine Entschuldigung aus seinem Zwillingsbruder hinaus zwingen. Diese Worte hatten keinen Wert. Alfreds Augen wirkten nur wehleidig, weil er gerade Schmerzen erlitt, ansonsten war da aber keinerlei Schuldbewusstsein in ihm. Er war genauso egoistisch wie eh und je.  
Es hatte keinen Sinn.  
Alfred hatte kein Gewissen mehr und Matthew hatte keinen Bruder mehr. Dies zur Kenntnis nehmend, wandte sich Matthew ab und ignorierte den sich fortsetzenden Streit, bei dem seine Mutter mit wüsten Worten auf Alfred eindrosch und sein Vater die Standpauke lautstark wiederholte.

Eilig entfernte er sich aus der Küche und hastete die Stufen hinauf. Jemand brüllte ihm hinterher, er solle wiederkommen, aber er dachte ja gar nicht daran. Überhaupt schien da kein konkreter Gedanke mehr in ihm zu sein, als er seine Zimmertüre hinter sich zuschlug und sich dann auf seinen Sessel fallen ließ. Zwischen den Fingern das weiße Fell seines Stoffeisbären, der vorab den Platz in Anspruch genommen hatte.

Was passierte nur in diesem Haus?  
Matthew fand keine Antwort, als er das eine Bein wie bei einem Schneidersitz anzog und das andere von sich streckte, sodass er den Oberkörper gegen die Rückenlehne fallen lassen konnte und Kumajiro an sich drückte.

Wann war er so wütend geworden?  
Wann war überhaupt jeder so bestialisch wütend geworden? Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ihrem Vater wäre die Hand ausgerutscht. Das sollte Matthew vielleicht Angst machen. Vielleicht. Aber das tat es nicht. Nicht im geringsten. Denn Alfred hätte es verdient. Er hätte es verdient, endlich mal so dermaßen eins auf die Fresse zu kriegen, bis er seinen vorlauten Mund hielt!

Die Augen fest schließend, inhalierte Matthew tief. Was dachte er hier eigentlich? Verdient? Allen Ernstes?  
Allen Ernstes...  
Schlagen war kein pädagogisches Konzept und das würde es auch nie sein in diesem Haus. Aber Alfred beschwor Dämonen herauf, die sich gar nicht mehr bändigen ließen. Matthew hatte das Gefühl, innerlich lichterloh zu brennen. In seinem Bauch tanzten die paar Gabeln Reis wie Hexen bei der Walpurgisnacht ums Feuer. Er schwitzte und sein Puls raste wie bei einem Überholmanöver auf der Autobahn.

Ihre Mom... Ihr Gesicht... Ihr Forderung an Alfred, sich für das Gesagte umgehend zu entschuldigen...

Matthew war diesbezüglich sprachlos. So was hatte er nicht erwartet. Üblicherweise mischten sich ihre Eltern nicht in die Angelegenheiten ihrer Zwillinge ein, sondern vertraten die Ansicht, jeder der beiden könne alleine seinen Mann stehen und sie würden sich schon wieder zusammenraufen. Aber gerade eben? Da hatte ihre Mom sofort für ihn Partei ergriffen, obwohl Matthew nicht mal Alfreds ganze Scheußlichkeit zitiert hatte. Doch sie hatte den Schweregrad darin erkannt. Sie hatte gesehen, dass das nichts war, was sich mit ein bisschen Zank wieder ins Lot bringen lassen würde...

Berührt harrte Matthew aus, auf sein viel zu heftig pochendes Herz lauschend. Ein Stockwerk tiefer war das Krakeelen so weit in der Lautstärke herab gesunken, dass es nicht mehr zu hören war. Irgendwann trampelte jemand die Treppe hoch und weiter über den Flur, dann knallte eine Tür. Davon abgesehen, blieb es verhältnismäßig ruhig. Lediglich Regen meldete sich zu Wort und trommelte eifrig gegen die Fenster. Über die hellen Öhrchen von Kumajiro hinweg, starrte Matthew stumm in Richtung eines Fensters und realisierte, im Dunkeln zu sitzen. Die Bücher in seinem Regal bildeten eine Front schwarzer Blöcke, die die Seiten fletschten. Sein Handy, das auf dem Nachttisch lag, verlangte blinkend nach Strom. Der frühe Herbstabend wälzte eine schieferfarbene Finsternis ins Zimmer, in dem er vorhin kein Licht eingeschaltet hatte. Irgendwie vergessen...

Kumajiro roch nach Waschmittel und Matthew kam sich mit einem Male furchtbar erschöpft vor. Er hatte keine Energie mehr, um noch irgendwas zu tun oder sich aufs Neue seiner Familie zu stellen. Als er ein waghalsiges Klopfen vernahm, würdigte Matthew es mit wohl gewählter Missachtung. Es wiederholte sich nicht. Stattdessen wurde die Tür etwa eine halbe Minute später einen Spalt breit geöffnet und Flurlicht kletterte in Form eines scharfen Strahls über den Boden, bis es auf das Bücherregal traf und die Wand erklomm.

„Hey...", mogelte sich die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter durch den Türspalt. „Darf ich reinkommen?"

Sein Nicken war sichtbar, also sparte sich Matthew alles weitere und sah lieber wieder aus dem Fenster. Ihm war kein bisschen nach Reden zumute, aber seine Mom hatte ihm eben beigestanden, also konnte er sie wohl schlecht abweisen...

Auf ihrem Weg durch den Raum knipste sie die Schreibtischlampe an, ehe sie sich am Fußende des Bettes niederließ, genau gegenüber des Sessels. Ihre eine Gesichtshälfte war vom Kunstlicht hart schattiert, die andere vom schlammigen Licht des Abends überzogen. Etwas ließ sie alt aussehen. Matthew erschreckte sich, als ihm diese Feststellung so recht bewusst wurde. Ihn hatten weder Falten noch graue Haare zu dem Ergebnis kommen lassen, denn beides suchte man bei seiner Mutter vergebens, aber sie wirkte ausgebrannt.

„Liebling", suchte sie einen Gesprächsauftakt, bei dem sie sich ein Stückchen vorbeugte, „wann hat dein Bruder das zu dir gesagt?"

„Letzte Woche." Sie mussten nicht darüber reden. Das war eine Sache zwischen ihm und Alfred und er brauchte eigentlich keinen Beistand... Matthew sandte genau diese Botschaft aus, als er hörbar ausatmete und seine Brille kurz zurecht rückte.

„Warum hast du nicht mit uns darüber gesprochen?"

Weil es so vieles gab, was einzig und allein zwischen ihm und Alfred existierte. Er und sein Bruder, sie waren ein Item in einem ganz persönlichen Kosmos. Etwas, das nun einmal zusammen gehörte und es tat Matthew unbeschreiblich weh, dass sie zersprungen waren. Dass irgendwas geschehen war, was sie zu trennen vermocht hatte.

Er wollte sich gar nicht mit, über oder durch Alfred definieren, aber die Wahrheit war: Matthew tat es. Zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Wie sollte er das jemals abstellen? Das konnte doch niemand von ihm verlangen! Alfred war das Baby gewesen, das mit Matthew zusammen geboren worden war, nachdem sie gemeinsam im Mutterleib groß genug für die Welt geworden waren. Ihr Leben rankte umeinander und Matthew konnte zumindest jetzt einigermaßen deutlich sehen, dass es nicht sein Fehler war, der Alfred dazu veranlasst hatte, ihre innige Verbindung zu kappen. Nichtsdestotrotz erschloss sich Matthew der Anlass für Alfreds Entschluss nicht. Aber von allen Menschen auf der Welt müsste Matthew doch derjenige sein, der genau das am besten wusste. Nicht wahr?

Er hatte mit diesem Jungen im gleichen Fruchtwasser gelegen und er hatte sich mit ihm im Pfadfinderlager kalte Spaghetti mit Ketchup aus einer Metallschale geteilt. Er wusste, wie Alfreds Lippen schmeckten und wie seine Tränen rochen. Aber er konnte einfach keine Erklärung für Alfreds Entscheidungen und Verhalten finden. Er konnte mit diesem Menschen, der sein Zwillingsbruder war, nichts mehr anfangen. Er war ein Fremder.

„...Mom, das..das macht doch keinen Unterschied", brachte Matthew nach kurzem Abwägen schließlich bedrückt heraus. Denn ob man heute oder letzte Woche eine Entschuldigung aus Alfred heraus gepresst hätte, war für Matthew vollkommen irrelevant. Alfred war nicht mehr Alfred. Daran konnte nichts und niemand etwas ändern.

„Doch, das macht es. Dad und ich möchten so was wissen."

Wieso? Matthew kniff die Lippen zusammen; eine definitive Ablehnung. Er wollte niemanden in dem Kosmos haben, der sich zwischen Alfred und ihm auftat. Seine Mom war seine Mom, und sein Dad war sein Dad. Alfred war ihr Sohn, nicht ihr Zwilling. Die beiden hatten demnach ein grundlegend anderes Verhältnis zu Alfred. Das konnte man ihnen nicht zum Vorwurf machen. Matthew wünschte nur, ihm würde es nicht so schwer fallen, sich von Alfred zu lösen. Wäre der Sommer nicht gewesen, dann würde es jetzt garantiert nicht so wehtun. Aber der Sommer war nun mal passiert und ihn noch mal aufzuwärmen, half keinem. Matthew am allerwenigsten, wie er meinte. Stattdessen musste er dringend versuchen, die Tagträume loszuwerden. Wenn er das schaffte, würde er sich ein bisschen besser fühlen. Nicht heil, aber zumindest wieder wie grob zusammen geklebt.

Seine Mutter schlug erwartungsvoll ein Bein über das andere und studierte ihn mit der Absicht, etwas von ihm zu erfahren, was er nicht preis geben wollte. Sie konnte das gut, ihn so angucken. Und er war irgendwie gut darin geworden, sie nicht mehr in das letzte Hinterzimmerchen seiner Gedanken eintreten zu lassen.

Wann hatte er diese Fähigkeit entwickelt?

Unter dem Einfluss von Alfreds Geheimnissen? Hatten sie sich in brüderlicher Manier gegenseitig dazu erzogen? Oder hatte Matthew es sich bloß abgeguckt? War Alfred nicht eigentlich viel besser darin, als stets jeder angenommen hatte? Denn Alfred hatte im Frühsommer fortwährend behauptet, es ginge ihm gut; und das bis zuletzt. Bis er mit Matthew alleine war.

Es ging ihm gut – und über diese Barriere hinweg hatte keiner so wirklich blicken können. Wie hatte er das geschafft und warum hatte er es für so bitter nötig gehalten?

Schlimmer noch: wieso schlug Matthew genau denselben Weg ein und kerkerte die Wahrheit ebenfalls ein?

Ein Seufzen lotste Matthews Augenmerk zurück zu seiner Mom, die die Hände auf dem Knie übereinander legte und zweifelsohne anerkannte, dass da ein beharrliches Schweigen um die Konflikte ihrer Söhne kreiste und die beiden auch alles daran setzten, dass es genau so blieb. Matthew begriff, dass sie es längst gewohnt war, auf Granit zu beißen und abgeblockt zu werden. Nicht von ihm – sondern von Alfred!

„Na schön", legte sie das Thema ratlos beiseite, um das nächste aufzugreifen. „Warum find ich dein halbes Abendessen in deiner Servierte?"

Ach das... Matthew zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. Wenn er eins nicht gewollt hatte, dann die Kochkünste seiner Mutter mit Füßen zu treten. Hadernd löste er eine Hand aus dem weichen Bärenfell und fuhr sich damit durchs Haar, die Strähnen vom Pony her nach hinten durchkämmend.  
„Sorry, Mom. Du-du kochst großartig. Ehrlich! Es ist nur so, ich..." Hilflos zuckte Matthew mit den Achseln.

„Du kriegst nichts runter?"

„Ich hab einfach kein' Hunger."

„Vermutlich seit einer Woche?"

Sein reumütiger Biss auf die Unterlippe bestätigte ihren Verdacht. Sie nickte wohlbedacht, aber mit all dem absolut nicht zufrieden. Das konnte er ihren straff gezogenen Gesichtszügen ablesen.

„Ich versteh das ja. Ich krieg auch nichts runter, wenn ich furchtbar wütend bin", machte sie klar, bevor ihr Ton deutlich schärfer wurde. „Aber Liebling, eine Woche? Das geht so nicht. Das geht so überhaupt nicht."

„Ich mach's doch nich' absichtlich...!" Konnten sie bitte damit aufhören, sich übers Essen und Nichtessen zu unterhalten? Das war nicht Matthews Problem! Sein verfluchtes Problem saß im Zimmer gegenüber und sollte gar nicht so viel Einfluss auf sein Leben haben, dass es überhaupt zu so einem gewaltigen Problem werden konnte!

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem machst du's. Du bist die Woche über absichtlich spät aufgestanden, damit ich nicht sehe, dass du nicht frühstückst. So war das doch, nicht wahr?"

Woran lag es, dass sie ihn plötzlich so genau durchschaute? Dass sie ihn und so was Triviales wie ein ausgelassenes Frühstück bemerkte, obwohl das Ganze doch gar nicht von Belang war! Außerdem ging es ihm, was diesen Klumpen im Magen betraf, deutlich besser seit vorhin. Er hätte Alfred viel früher anschreien sollen. Es bekam Matthew einfach nicht, all diese komplizierten Sorgen und Gefühle allein zu wälzen und auf Alfreds Geheißen hin artig zu schweigen. So funktionierte weder er noch sein Leben. Er hätte im Sommer nie das Versprechen ablegen dürfen. Irgendwas war dadurch gewaltig aus den Fugen geraten...

„Dass Dinge einem auf den Magen schlagen, kann passieren. Und auch Streit ist was ganz Normales zwischen Menschen. Aber es gibt Grenzen, Liebling. Und wenn irgendwas, das dein Bruder sagt oder tut, dafür sorgt, dass du kaum noch essen kannst, dann brauchst du das nicht alleine ausfechten. Dann sollten wir das zusammen machen. Außerdem war das eben in der Küche auch nicht gerade die feine englische Art von dir."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich war einfach so wütend auf Al!"

„Natürlich warst du das. Das Wutsüppchen hast du ja auch eine Woche lang gekocht." Immerhin implizierte ihre Stimmlage, dass Matthew vollkommen zurecht sauer geworden war. Trotzdem, und darüber unterrichtete ihn der unbändige Ausdruck in ihren Augen, war es alles andere als nobel, Alfred das f-Wort und den Mittelfinger zu servieren.

Den Kopf in den Nacken legend, unterjochte Matthew das drängende Bedürfnis, sich zu entschuldigen. Er hatte sich oft genug entschuldigt und er hatte es eben haargenau so gemeint, wie er es gesagt hatte. Alfred war nicht der einzige, der harte Worte in den Mund nehmen konnte und dieser Terror in ihrer Familie gehörte ein für alle mal beendet! Ob Matthew das geschafft hatte, war allerdings fragwürdig...

Zumindest was seinen wutaufgeblähten Magen betraf, hatte er sich jedoch Abhilfe verschafft.

„Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was in deinen Bruder gefahren ist-"

„Er is' verrückt."

„Matthew", ihre Ermahnung war schwach. „Dad und ich haben gerade noch mal ein paar sehr ernste Worte mit ihm gewechselt. Was sein Verhalten generell betrifft, und auch dir gegenüber."

„Ich will seine Entschuldigung nicht." Nicht unter den gegebenen Umständen und selbst wenn Alfred seine Attitüde irgendwann wieder ändern sollte, so konnte Matthew nicht abschätzen, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Alles in ihm schaukelte hin und her: ja, er wollte Alfred zurück – nein, die Worte ließen sich nicht ungeschehen machen – ja, er wünschte, er könnte einfach so darüber stehen – nein, das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Er war so schwer verletzt...

Seine Mutter nickte kaum merklich und sah geschätzte fünf Sekunden lang so aus, als würde sie zu weinen beginnen. Matthew stockte daraufhin der Atem, während seine Mutter ein bisschen näher an die Bettkante heran rutschte, um sich vorzubeugen und ihm eine Hand an die linke Gesichtshälfte zu legen. Die Geste war heilsam und verpasste dem Toxin in ihm einen gehörigen Dämpfer. Mit ihren feingliedrigen Finger streichelte sie ihrem Sohn die Wange, ehe sie dazu überging, ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr zu schieben.

„Penny's Pfannkuchenhaus?" Der Vorschlag kam wohlwollend daher.

„Jetzt?" Sie hatten doch gerade erst gegessen.

Dennoch nickte seine Mutter erneut.  
„Ja, jetzt. Nur wir beide."

Matthew zögerte, die Miene seiner Mutter in Augenschein nehmend und den Eindruck gewinnend, er könne genauso gut in einen Spiegel schauen. Sie waren beide emotional bis auf die Knochen abgemagert. Er war nicht als einziger erschöpft. Wäre er zehn Jahre jünger, sie würde ihn einfach auf den Arm heben und aus diesem streitverseuchten Haus tragen, von dem sie selbst etwas Abstand brauchte...

„Du hast die Wahl, mein Großer", die Hand ließ von seinen Haaren ab und fuhr ein letztes Mal über seine Wange. „Entweder wir beide fahren jetzt irgendwo was essen oder du kommst mit runter und isst da was. Damit enden deine Auswahlmöglichkeiten dann aber auch. Verstanden? Überleg's dir in den nächsten zehn Minuten. Ich geh schon mal runter."

Wie lädiert erhob sich seine Mutter und schenkte ihm ein tapferes Lächeln, das sich nicht mit ihrem strikten Tonfall deckte. Die Nachricht war eindeutig: sie würde ihm keine weiteren Alternativen zur Wahl stellen. Das brauchte sie aber auch gar nicht...

Matthew betrachtete den hauchdünnen Lichtstrahl, der unter seiner geschlossenen Türe hindurchdrang und ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen, bis er auf Kumajiros Stirn traf. Seine Augen wagte er nicht zu schließen, da er, nun wieder mit sich alleine, die übermächtige Sehnsucht durch den Raum spuken spürte, die ihm einen Tagtraum sondergleichen in Aussicht stellte.

Er sollte gehen, bevor seine Herzenswünsche ihn wieder in Gewahrsam nahmen...

Auf dem Weg zur Tür stolperte Matthew fast über seine eigenen Füße.


End file.
